ROSA N3GRA
by Girl Perverse
Summary: -Dime que es, lo que deseas de mi, Bella dímelo – demande necesitaba saberlo,-Edward… deja de jugar conmigo. Hazme tuya te quiero dentro de mi ¡ya¡ estoy tan humedad - demando y ahí fue donde mi cabeza hizo ¡clip¡   MAFIA, AMISTAD Y VENGANZA EDWARD POV
1. ¡EL GATO Y EL RATON!

**¡EL GATO Y EL RATON!**

**NARRADOR POV **

"_FLORIDA – ESTADOS UNIDOS"_

Las hermanas Brandon S. en su apartamento, muertas de la risa…

-que te parece le regalo que le pienso enviar a nuestro amigo hermana – pregunta la menor de las hermanas Brandon S. Alice una chica bajita con aspecto de hada pero más peligrosa que una mamba negra (serpiente venenosa de áfrica)

-Ja jajaja espero que le guste hermana porque a mí me encanta y con este van 3 jajajaja – respondió la hermana mayor Isabella un chica con cara de "no he roto un plato en mi vida y en realidad a acabado con la vajilla entera"

-Hermana, creo que ya es la hora de salir rumbo al aeropuerto nuestro vuelo sale en unas horas- dijo Alice poniéndose en pie para terminar de arreglar su equipaje

**EDWARD POV**

"_MILAN – ITALIA"_

-No me importa cómo has hecho para perder esa mercancía James pero la queremos de vuelta – pero como mierda hiso para perder más de 50 billones de dólares era uno de los cargamentos más importantes que teníamos

-No lo entiendes era imposible que la **Dea** (policía antidrogas) interceptara ese cargamento tiene que haber un soplón y hay que dar con el – dijo James exasperado un soplo pero es idiota

-pero eres idiota un soplón por favor no seas estúpido somos la puta organización más fuerte que hay dime cual de nosotros sería tan estúpido como para venderse así mismo James, no sé qué pensáis vosotros señores pero yo lo veo claro, James queda fuera de la organización – dijo mi hermana Rose a los hombres de la organización esta organización lleva funcionando desde el 1918 que está compuesta por los Rusos – James Riztes y Laurent primos, los Americanos – Emmett McCarthy y Jasper hermanos, los ingleses Aro, Marco y Cayo Vulturi hermanos, los franceses Elrzar y Santiago Deline hermanos, los árabes Jacob y Bill Black padre e hijo y nosotros Edward y Rosalie Cullen Italianos esta organización ha pasado de generación en generación y ahora gracias a la mafia Rusa hemos perdido 50 billones…

-Rose, no se amos extremistas esperemos que James y Laurent averigüen que paso con ese cargamento y luego nos volvemos a reunir para saber que debemos hacer que os parece- dijo Aro uno de los mayores de la organización

Todos alzaron la mano aprobando la moción cuando nos disponíamos a dar la reunión por concluida entro un de los guardaespaldas con un paquete…

-disculpen señores ha llegado este paquete para el señor James – dijo poniendo el paquete enfrente de James

-pero como mierda te ha llegado un paquete aquí James este lugar no lo conoce nadie aparte de nosotros de quien mierda es ese paquete – dijo Bill rojo de la rabia como estábamos los demás pero como mierda le ha llegado un paquete a nuestro escondite secreto James miraba el paquete con los ojos abiertos como platos

-QUIEN MIERDA ENVIO ESO – grito colérico Jasper rompiendo el silencio en que nos habías sumido esto podía ser peligroso si alguien sabe de nuestro centro de reuniones los Rumanos pueden enterarse y tendernos una emboscada James tomo el paquete

-No, tiene remitente – dijo en voz baja y pálido como el papel porque bien sabe que un descuido le puede costar la vida

-PUES ABRELO JODER – grito Jacob cuando salió de su ensimismamiento

Lo que no esperamos fue la reacción de James cuando abrió el paquete lo tiro haciendo que callera al suelo que mierda había dentro, me puse en pie para ir a ver que tenía el paquete y se me abrieron los ojos como platos…

Dentro había una manos con tres dedos claramente se veía que era una mano humana entre los dedos había un sobre también venia una rosa negra…

-que es hermano- me dijo Rosalie

-una amenaza – dije

-y por eso todo este revuelo somos mafioso vivimos amenazados – dijo Emmett

-ya pero esta amenaza es de lo más creativa – les dije pasándoles la caja uno por uno fue viendo el contenido con los ojos como platos cierto era que somos mafioso pero esta ha sido sin duda la amenaza más creativa que es visto

-y que dice hay dentro del sobre – dijo Santiago cierto era yo tenía otra vez la caja en las manos pero nadie había visto que había en el sobre quite el sobre de entre los dedos de la mano mutilada con un poco de asco cuando lo abrí vi tres fotos en cada una salía un hombre amordazado y sentado en una silla atado de pies y manos reconocí a uno de ellos como fiscal que ayudo a James en un caso de asesinato de un policía y sus hijas gracias a esa estupidez de James casi nos descubre el FBI pase las fotos y todos tenia la misma cara que yo ¿Qué significaba esto?

-No hay nada mas Ed- me pregunto mi hermana volví a abrí el sobre y encontré un papel pergamino con una nota escrita y me dispuse a leerla…

"_**James, James espero que disfrutes de nuestro regalo y van 3 solo quedan 2 para llegar a ti, algunas vez has oído hablar del juego "el gato y el ratón" **__**pues lo vamos a jugar y a que no sabes ¿quién es el ratón en este juego James?"**_

_**¡Que empiece el juego!**_

_**Rosa negra**_

-jajaja esto sí que es creativo – dijo Emmett entrecortado de tanto reír, había que admitir daba risa sobre todo ver la cara de James parecía perdido en una dimensión paralela pero también era serio quien fuera que estaba amenazando a James sabia nuestra localización y no era seguro

-Emmett deja de reírte esto es serio quien esa que envió este paquete sabe donde nos reunimos independiente mente de que la amenaza sea para James esto es serio y por vuestro bien James espero que deis con el autor de esto antes de que esto se nos salga de las manos no sé cómo pero quien quiera que haya sido es bueno y sabe loca lisarte y por consiguiente a nosotros también así que encuéntralo antes de que lo hagan nuestros enemigo, y hasta la próxima reunión señores – dijo Cayo poniéndose en pie al igual que el resto para irnos siento era lo que decía cayo había que dar con el autor antes de que esto se nos fuera de las manos …

-cierto es lo que dijo Cayo chicos quien quiera que sea es bueno y aparte de que sea enemigo de James puede también destruirnos a nosotros – no dijo Rose a Emmett, Jasper y a mi ya habíamos llegado a casa vivíamos todos juntos después de la muerte de nuestros padres la mansión se nos hacía demasiado vacía y Emmett y Jasper siempre han sido de la familia ya que Rose y Emmett estaban casados claro está mi hermana no quiso ponerse el apellido de casada y sigue llevando el Cullen en cuanto a Jasper y a mi somos mujeriegos por favor solo tenemos 24 años queremos disfrutar la vida aunque a mi últimamente me están dando caza Tanya Deline la hija de Santiago he salido con ella un par de veces y ya está preparando la boda pobre piensa que me voy a casar con ellas desde luego mujer ilusa y Jazz es feliz saltando de cama en cama…

-bueno ya basta de hablar de trabajo hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro Eddy que os parece si vamos al nuevo bar que he abierto con mi Rosi – dijo el idiota de Emmett sabe que odio las celebraciones estúpidas y los cumpleaños es una de ellas pero lo del bar no estaba mal quería saber cómo era y ya hacía dos días que no tenía a nadie en mi cama y me estaba empezando a preocupar ya que yo no repito con mis conquistas

-vale vamos al bar pero deja de decir que es mi puto cumpleaños Emmett que sabes que lo odio – le dije subiendo a mi habitación

Ya llevábamos 2 horas en el bar no estaba mal pero no había visto a nadie que llamara mi atención y empezaba a aburrirme…

-que pasa ed, no ves carne fresca jajajaja – me dijo la irritante de mi hermana yo la quiero pero a veces me provoca matarla literariamente

-cállate y pide otra roda no entiendo tu eres la dueña y ya se nos están acabando las copas y no veo a una de las putitas que tienes como camareras traer más bebidas – le dije ya tenso a mi hermanita adorada

-¡ey! No son putitas que no te haya gustado ninguna no quiere decir que sea unas putas y a demás su vestuarios en muy sexy – dijo el idiota de Jasper claro con va a decir lo contrario si llevada más de media hora comiéndose a besos literalmente a una de las camareras si había que admitirlo se veían bien con esos mini vestidos blancos, esas alas de Ángel y esos tacones de vértigo tenía que decirlo me encantan las mujeres en tacones escuche como subía una de las camareras ese inconfundible sonido de tacones que tanto me gustaba…

-Siento no haberte traído las bebidas antes Rose acabo de hacer el cambio – dijo una voz endemoniada

mente sexy dios y yo mirando mi copa como idiota, cuando alce la vista casi muero ella tiene que ser mía, esta mujer si le así honor al traje era un verdadero Ángel, 1,65 de alto, cabello castaño hasta la diminuta y bien torneada cintura ojos marrones grandes y expresivos labios carnoso, nariz puntiaguda y cara con forma de corazón unas piernas largas y bien torneadas era un Ángel con cara de diablesa y tenía que ser mía…

-No pasa nada Isabella eres una de mis mejores chicas solo recuerda que dentro de 15 minutos subir más bebidas a enviar a alguien vale – le dijo Rose dios conocía a una diosa con nombre de Ángel y no me la había presentado por cómo se trataban la debería de conocer de antes

-Rose no me presentas a este Ángel – le dije mirando a Isabella con una de mis famosas sonrisas torcidas…

-sí, claro Isabella te presento a mi hermano Edward te presente a Isabella un de mis chicas y amiga –dijo la perra de mi hermana como se osaba a no haberme presentado a esta diosa antes

-encantada Edward – me dijo hablándome jodidamente sexy

-todo un placer Isabella, y dime tienes algo que hacer cuando salgas de aquí porque si no podemos jugar en mi cama cuando acabe tu turno – solía ser directo porque todas las mujeres querían estar en mi cama y por supuesto ella no sería la excepción me sonrió con sorna acercándose a mí la tenía tan cerca que podía respiran su aliento se acerco para susurrarme al oído

-Espero que disfrutes de un juego mejor… - me dijo alejándose de mí pero que juego

-¿Qué juego? Isabella – le dije su sonrisa se ensancho a un mas

-Un cinco contra uno (masturbarse)- me dijo dando la vuelta para irse Emmett, mi hermana y Jazz estaba ya en el suelo muertos de risa pero que se creía la muy perra pero que mierda se creía nadie me rechaza

-jajajaja un jajaja cinco jajaja contra uno ajajajajaja amo a esta chica ajajaja – dijo entre contada mi hermana ya roja de tanto reír al igual que los otros dos

_Pero tranquila no había nacido la persona que le diga no a un Cullen y menos a mí y la bella Isabella seria mía quisiera o no…_

**ESPERO QUE OS ALLA GUSTADO, ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS **

**Y PARA LOS QUE TAMBIEN LEEIS MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS AL IGUAL QUE ESTA VOY A TARDAR UN POCO EN SUBIR CAP NUEVO PORQUE ME HE QUEDADO SIN INTERNET Y HASTA QUE NO LO TENGA PUES YA SABEIS, Y NO PUEDO TODO EL DIA DE CLASES ESTAR METIDA EN LA BIBLIOTECA PARA SUBIR CAP, LO SIENTO PERO TRANQUILAS VUELVO A TENER INTERNET EN UNA SEMANA **

**¡HASTA ENTOCES MORDIDAS! **

**PLEASE COMETARIOS BYE **


	2. ¡RATONCITO TRAIDOR!

**¡RATONCITO TRAIDOR!**

**EDWARD POV **

Un mes más, ¡Mierda! Rosa negra se está volviendo un dolor de cabeza para la organización cuando James recibió el primer paquete decidimos que o mejor era cambiar de lugar para las reuniones, ya que hacia sido puesto en descubierto por el enemigo de James y preferimos prevenir que la mentar, pero al parecer Rosa Negra es más astuto de lo que creíamos pues ha dado con el lugar donde nos habíamos cambiado enviándole a James otro paquete, y no había manera de saber quién era pues se había encargado de eliminar todo registro donde apareciera de donde provenía y los paquetes siempre llegaron por mensajero de correo normal, así que tan poco podíamos coger al mensajero para sacarle información y aquí estábamos otra vez en una nueva sala de reuniones el piso numero 37 de un edificio de oficinas de Milán habíamos abierto una oficina de publicidad en este edificio lo cual era un tapadera perfecta para el gobierno…

-¡Dios! Esta es la 2da vez que ese tal Rosa Negra provoca que nos cambiemos de lugar de conferencia hay que hacer algo ya no es el cuello de James que está solo, sobre la mesa también está el de toda la organización – dijo Aro ya bastante estresado como el resto en realidad si teníamos que hacer algo no por el idiota de James nunca me ha caído bien y si lo matan o no me da igual pero no voy a permitir que por ese idiota todos caigamos

-Tienes razón, ya me estoy cansando de este juego y si no hacemos algo podemos caer con el idiota de James pero hay algo de lo que estoy segura si yo caigo James, viene conmigo – dijo mi hermana dando vueltas por la sala de conferencias como león enjaulado

-Estoy con Rose si yo caigo los Rusos también y hablando de todo donde están los Rusos- pregunto Emmett y era cierto ya había pasado más de una hora desde que no habíamos reunidos y ellos todavía no aparecían

-al parecer están siguiendo una pista del tal Rosa Negra – Nos informo Jacob

-bueno mejor sigamos la reunión ya luego ideamos algo para capturar a Rosa Negra hoy enviaremos un nuevo cargamento a Florida ya que el ultimo fue interceptado por la **DEA**…

Así estuvimos hora, por suerte el ultimo cargamento que fue interceptado que era misión de James enviar fue descubierto y en eso James tenía razón había un soplón Ben cheby después de un par de golpes canto que había sido él y James fue exonerado de toda responsabilidad…

-Bueno señores, creo que si repartimos un par de investigador sobre la zona podremos saber quiénes fueron los últimos en estar no la abogada Jessica Stanley antes de que Rosa Negra le matara – dijo Jasper ya estábamos planeando cómo hacer para capturar a nuestro dolor de cabeza particular ya solo quedaba por llegar un paquete y nos queríamos arriesgar a que una vez terminara su venganza nos dejara tranquilos el último paquete contenía una mano con cuatro dedos y la nota, la foto de Stanley y la rosa negra la nota. Rezaba _"solo queda uno y luego sigues tu Ratoncito"_ y la mano era Jessica S. la abogada que defendió en el caso del policía y sus hijas a James una vez llego el paquete pensamos que sería uno de los familiares de los Swan pero después de investigar nos enteramos que solo quedaban ellos tres el policía y sus dos hijas de 18 años y James fue juzgado por el asesinato del Policía, asesinato y violación de sus hijas así que no sabíamos quién podría ser y de que se vengaba ya que por deducción no podía ser familia de los Swan…

-Bueno pues quedamos en enviar investigadores para poder dar con Rosa Negra, así que si me disculpáis nosotros nos re…- Bill se vio interrumpido por un de los guardias que entraba con un paquete no podía ser pero como lo así esto ya no solo era preocupante si no también muy alarmante dejo el paquete que esta vez era un poco más grande eran una caja de unos 40x40 no era usual sobre la mesa de la sala de juntas y se retiro me pellizqué el puntee de la nariz con el índice y pulgar esto no podía ser más frustrante este era el ultimo y seguía James lo cual nos dejaba al resto con y que pasara con nosotros…

-Esto debe ser una maldita broma de mal gusto una persona está consiguiendo que toda una organización este de cabeza tenemos que hacer algo ya este es el ultimo puto paquete- dijo Emmett abriendo la caja para saber que decía esta vez la nota y pero esta vez no era como las otras dentro de la caja había una caja de cristal de 30x30 con una inscripción que rezaba _"Aquí descansa la cabeza de un Ratón traidor", _una foto de James con la cabeza marcada con una cruz roja, la rosa y la nota pero no había mano tome la nota y me dispuse a leerla…

"_**su pongo que no necesito presentación señores sabéis perfectamente quien soy supongo que os estaréis preguntado ¿y que pasara con nosotros? Tranquilos no tengo nada contra vosotros solo quiero a James, pero ahora tenemos algo en común entre nosotros queremos la cabeza de James" **_

_**¡Que empiece la caza!**_

_**Rosa Negra**_

_**P.D: prometo enviaros su cabeza jajaja**_

-Pero que mierda significa esto tenemos quedar con Rosa Negra ¡ya! Espera un momento ¿Por qué nosotros también queremos la cabeza de James? – dijo Ehlzar y tenía razón para ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé pero aquí hay una memoria U.S.B que tal si vemos de que se trata- dijo mi hermana poniendo la memoria en uno de los portátiles de la sala pero lo que había nos dejo con la cara a cuadros James era un traidor había un video donde se veía como hablaba con uno de los capitanes de la **DEA** lo reconocimos por que salió en las noticias hablando del cargamento que había interceptado era el mismo cargamento que supuesta mente había vendido Ben pero ahora sabes que fue el cabron de James y había otro donde salía con Laurent hablando con el mismo hombre de la **DEA** diciéndole donde quería que le dejara el cargamento para poder pasárselo a los Rumanos ¡hijo de puta¡ también está asociado con nuestros enemigos cuando finalizó el video apareció en letras grandes _" os gusto conocer a los amigos de nuestro Ratoncito cabron"_

Todos estábamos callados no aviaos que decir nos mirábamos esperando que alguien hablara pero no Salí sonido de nuestras bocas nos había traicionado…

-MALDITO MIL VECES MALDITO YO LO SABIA, SABIA QUE NO PODIAMOS FIARNOS DE EL PERO MIRAR LO QUE A HECHO NOS HA TRAICIONADO YO QUIERO SU CABEZA Y LA QUIERO AHORA ¿ALGUIEN SABE DONDE MIERDA SE FUE A BUSCAR JAMES A EL SUPUESTO ROSA NEGRA? ALGUIEN QUE HABLE JODER- estaba gritando mi hermana como loca pero tenía razón James nos traiciono y yo quiero su cabeza

-Es que no me lo puedo ni creer – decía Aro enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos

-un niñato nos ha traicionado a la organización mafiosa más grande del mundo nos ha traicionado un niñato y para terminar tenemos a alguien que sabe cómo y dónde nos movemos – estaba secundado Bill negando con la cabeza el resto estamos sentados si creerlo

-Austin, Fred necesito que localicéis a los Rusos ¡ya! Moveos los quiero tener entre mis manos ¡ya! – le dije a mis dos hombre de confianza los cuales siempre estaban conmigo y mi hermana

-ahora mismo señor Cullen- dijeron saliendo pero antes de que se fueran volvió a entra el guardia que nos había traído el paquete con un sobre de carta en la mano me lo entrego y volvió a irse en la parte trasera de sobre decía _"Rosa Negra"_

_-_es una carta de Rosa negra- le dije ya que todos me estaban mirando expectantes abrí el sobre y me puse a leer lo que decía…

"_**Mis cordiales saludo; señores supongo que ya habéis recibido mi paquete ¿Qué os pareció bonito el video no? Supongo que estaréis buscando a James pero no perdáis el tiempo nuestro Ratoncito se ha escondido en su madriguera, para esta fecha ya debe estar enterando de que vosotros sabéis de su traición, yo le hice llegar una pista falsa de mi ubicación para poder enviaros lo que os envíen sin miedo a que le matéis ¡porque señor el privilegio de la muerte de esa escoria será todo mío pero primero me quiero divertir un poco quiero ver como acorrala el solo buscando una salida si queréis os puedo dejar a su hermano ya que no me interesa así que porque no jugamos un juego "el tiro al blanco" el que primero le encuentre se lo queda jajaja claro que yo le encontrare primero" ¡siempre encuentro lo que quiero!**_

_**¡Que empiece la casería señores!**_

_**Rosa Negra**_

_**P.D: No gastéis dinero y tiempo intentado encontrarme no lo conseguiréis a menos **_**que yo quiera **

-¡mierda! Pero qué coño está pasando señores ya nos encargaremos de Rosa Negra ahora quiero la maldita cabeza de James y la quiero ahora – dijo Marco esto era surrealista una persona solo una se está burlando de la mafia después de acabar con James me encargare personal mente de que Rosa Negra sea destruido no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar cabos sueltos

- y también hay que acabar con Rosa Negra o proponerle trabajo, no me miréis así señor hay que reconocerlo sea quien sea es bastante bueno y nos seria de gran ayuda cuando le cojamos podemos darle la opción de unirse o morir – dijo Emmett en realidad no era tan mala idea sea quien sea era bastante bueno en lo que hace

-Emmett tiene razón Rosa Negra nos puede ser de gran ayuda en el caso que no se una le matamos y caso resuelto – dijo Bill todos asentimos sea como sea Rosa Negra nos podía ser de gran ayuda pasamos toda la tarde planeando como encontrar al cabron de James y también a Rosa negra cuando terminamos me dirigí en busca de mi 2do tormento desde hace ya un mes Isabella desde la noche de mi cumpleaños en estado intentando conquistarla pero nada funciona y no puedo tomarla a la fuerza porque mi hermana me mataría y aparte mafioso o no soy un caballero desde ese entonces en buscado todo acerca de ella

**Nombre: Isabella Marie Brandon Smith **

**Edad: 24 años**

**Nacida: El 13 de septiembre 1986 en Houston – Texas **

**Familiares:**

**Hermana gemela: Alice Marie Brandon Smith**

**Padres: Elizabeth y Robert Brandon **

**Nacida en Texas fue enviada a Inglaterra junto a su hermana gemela Alice a un internado hija de padres de condición media – alta su padre gerente de un banco y madre Enfermera no tiene más familiares directos titulada en literatura y su hermana en Diseño de modas…**

Y así en averiguado cosas de ella pero nada mas con mi hermana tiene una excelente relación jefa-amiga, con Emmett bromea cada vez que le ve y para Jasper siempre tiene una cordial sonrisa y para mi nada un simple "Buenas noches Edward" o cuando le hago una propuesta alguna respuesta ingeniosa que me deja como un completo tarado si lo reconozco estoy enamorado de Isabella y ella ni me ve parezco invisible me queda el consuelo que no soy el único que sufre por amor Jasper está enamorado de Alice la hermana de mi Isabella pero le pasa lo mismo que ha mi parece que para esas mujeres no existimos ´no puede ser normal debemos ser los mafiosos mas patéticos de la historia…

-Hermanito bienes a tu tortura diaria jajaja ¡ya supéralo Isabella no es para ti! Has como Jazz con todas las mujeres que se acuesta las llama Alice jajaja – perra mil veces perra pero que hice para merecer una hermana así

-No, Rosi mi hermano debe estar eunuco lleva sin poder tener sexo una semana ya su amiguito no despierta ni pensando en Alice – dijo el idiota de Emmett soltando una carcajada que se escucho por encima de la música del bar

-¡oh cállate! A veces dudo que seas mi hermano, bienes Edward voy a bajo hoy a Alice y a Isabella les toca en la barra - asentí y baje de la zona vip con Jazz en busca de nuestros ángeles si alguna vez alguien me hubiera dicho que le amor duele no me hubiera enamorado ¡bah a quien quiero engañar es imposible no enamorarse de Isabella están sencilla es perfecta esa era su definición perfecta y hay estaba detrás de la barra vestida de angelito sirviendo bebidas a los adolecentes hormonales que solo hacían comérsela con la mirada agg frustrante quiero matar a todo aquel que ose mirar a mi ángel como un trozo de carne pues _deberías empezar por aniquilarte a ti mismo eres el primero en mirar la así _me reprendí no podía matar a todos no porque no quisiera pero entonces tenia que justificar la muerte del 80% de los clientes y ahora ya teníamos bastante con lo de James y Rosa Negra ya estaba cerca a Isabella cuando vi un adolecente tocándole las manos a mi ángel lo vi todo rojo…

-Tu niñato quita tus asquerosas manos de las de mi mujer- le dije con los dientes apretados vi como Isabella respiraba aliviada al parecer acababa de salvarla de un acosador

-¡eh amigo! ya vi primero así que porque no te vas con tu car…- se interrumpió cuando me moví la chaqueta así un lado dándole una estupenda vista de mi semiautomática (pistola) separo del taburete y se fue tendría que cerciorarme de que no entrara de nuevo al bar porque la próxima vez que le viera hablando con Isabella le mataría, me gire para sentarme en el taburete donde estaba antes ese experimento de acosador para poder ver a mi ángel…

-Gracias, Edward me has salvado llevaba media hora intentando quitármelo de encima te debo una pero dime qué quieres que te ponga - ¡dios! Me quiere me ha dedicado más de 5 palabras y no son para rechazarme esta era mi oportunidad

-no ha acido nada Isabella pero ya sabes lo que dicen ¡nada es gratis en la vida! No me mires así no es nada malo solo quiero un baile que te parece- le dije dios di que si por favor solo eso es un maldito baile no le constara mucho ¿no? Por favor tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados ¡Dios tanto le constaba bailar conmigo tanto asco le doy! Os mundo cruel Edward que melodramático te estás volviendo definitivamente el amor no es lo tuyo…

-vale, un baile si me esperar 10 minutos en lo que acaba mi turno te concedo ese baile de agradecimiento y llámame Bella para los amigos soy Bella supongo que vas a tomar lo de siempre ¿no? – me dijo sí, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo me ha dicho si

-claro Bella lo mismo de siempre y por ti esperaría la vida entera – que bien sonaba sus nombre Bella así justicia a su portadora

-claro Edward lo que digas pero no quiero que te canses de esperarme la vida entera así que mejor toma un tique y ponte a la cola – me dijo mordazmente pero como podía pasar de ser amable a convertirse en el tempano de hielo que solía tratar conmigo que le pasa a esta mujer con los hombre si no fuera porque he visto como trata a los que tratan de ligar con ella me creería que simplemente me odia a mi me trajo mi copa mientras la esperaba pensaba en que le habrá pasado para que trate a los hombres tan secamente y no lo graba entenderlo…

-Edward, Edward me estas escuchando – me dijo mi ángel que ya estaba parada a mi lado si quiera me había dado cuenta que a qué hora llego a mi lado

-lo siento Bella estaba pensando dime – le apremie

-ya termino mi turno recuerda te debo un baile recuerdas bienes o ¿no? – le dijo dándome la mano la tome y arrastre a la centro de la pista de baile n peso a sonar una canción del las pussycat dolls - When i grow up y Bella empezó a mover sus caderas seximente acercándose a mi ya que estábamos a una distancia prudente no la quería incomodar…

WHEN I GROW UP

BOYS CALL YOU SEXY (WHATS UP, SEXY)  
AND YOU DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAY  
SEE, EVERY TIME YOU TURN AROUND  
THEY SCREAM YOUR NAME 

Para esta parte de la canción Bella se puso en cuclillas, mientras subía su culito en pompa dándome en plano perfecto ya que estaba de espaldas a mí las manos me picaban quería tocarla "_si la tomas por la cintura no se enfadara venga vamos_" me dije a mi mismo cuando la iba a atraer a mí para pegar la a mi cuerpo hasta que no quedara ni un espacio se acerco a susurrarme algo…

-Se mirara pero no se toca Eddy – me dijo dándome un pequeño mordisco en la oreja nunca me había gustado que me digieran Eddy pero en Bella se escuchaba tan sexy provoco que me bajara un choque eléctrico por la espina dorsal me fue acercando a un mas a mi cuerpo casi nos tocábamos y mi pantalón empezaba a quedarme pequeño

[VERSE 1]  
NOW IVE GOT A CONFESSION  
WHEN I WAS YOUNG I WANTED ATTENTION  
AND I PROMISED MYSELF THAT I'D DO ANYTHING  
ANYTHING AT ALL FOR THEM TO NOTICE ME

[BRIDGE]  
BUT I AINT COMPLAINING  
WE ALL WANNA BE FAMOUS  
SO GO AHEAD AND SAY WHAT YOU WANNA SAY  
YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE NAMELESS  
WANT THEM TO KNOW WHAT YOUR NAME IS  
CAUSE SEE WHEN I WAS YOUNGER I WOULD SAY

[CHORUS]  
WHEN I GROW UP  
I WANNA BE FAMOUS  
I WANNA BE A STAR  
I WANNA BE IN MOVIES

WHEN I GROW UP  
I WANNA SEE THE WORLD  
DRIVE NICE CARS  
I WANNA HAVE GROUPIES

WHEN I GROW UP  
BE ON TV  
PEOPLE KNOW ME  
BE ON MAGAZINES 

¡Eh muerto y estoy en el mismísimo infierno quemándome en las llamas de la lujuria!

Bella estaba tan pegada a mí que su culito se movía sobre mi dolorosa erección con ímpetu yo tenía las manos en la espalda para no cometer ninguna imprudencia estaba tan excitado que cada vez que el culito de Bella tocaba mi erección provocaba que gruñera…

-Bella no hagas eso mas o no respondo de mi – le dije con voz ronca por la excitación

-¿Qué esto? – me pregunto con voz inocente mientras volvía a presionar su culito en mi ya demasiado dolorosa erección

-Si eso no lo hagas más que estoy perdiendo el poco autor control que me queda – le dije con la poca voz que me quedaba se separo un poco de mi y ¡mierda! Hubiera preferido que siguiera bailando pegada a mi sus movimientos eran tan sexuales que no podía hacer que mi amiguito se fuera a dormir…

WHEN I GROW UP  
FRESH AND CLEAN  
NUMBER ONE CHICK WHEN I STEP OUT ON THE SCENE

[HOOK X2]  
BUT BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR  
CAUSE YOU JUST MIGHT GET IT  
BUT YOU JUST MIGHT GET IT  
BUT YOU JUST MIGHT GET IT

[VERSE 2]  
THEY USED TO TELL ME I WAS SILLY  
UNTIL I POPPED UP ON THE TV  
I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A SUPERSTAR  
AND KNEW THAT SINGING SONGS WOULD GET ME THIS FAR

Cuando la canción termino se acerco a mí para susurrarme

-gracias a sido un baile muy excitante – me dijo con voz jodidamente sexy y a la mierda mi auto control la tome de la cintura alzándola unos centímetros de suelo para poder probar sus labios moría por probar esos labios llevo un mes enamorado un mes queriendo besarla un mes queriendo hacerla mía un largo mes cortejando la siendo el caballero que educado mi madre para ella y simplemente me ignoraba se que este beso me costara hasta que no me hable nunca mas pero me importa poco igual ya vería como hacer para que me volviera a hablar...

Junte mis labios a los suyos eran tal como me había imagina sabían a miel la bese como desesperación cuando estaba dispuesto a dejarla para que me abofeteara dejo de forcejear y movió sus labios con los míos con las misma o mas desesperación que la mía como si en cualquier momento el mundo se fuera a cavar y tu viéramos mas tiempo el beso se empezó a tornar más pasional delinee con la punta de mi lengua su labio inferior rogando que me diera acceso a su boca, me dijo permiso de inmediato y empezamos una pelea por tomar el poder la pegue mas a mi cuerpo si es que se podía gruñí al sentir sus pezones duros, contra mi pecho juraba poder sentir lo húmeda que estaba atreves de la ropa esta tan excitada como yo pero como todo lo bueno tiene un final maldita humanidad dejamos de besarnos por la falta de aire pero no la solté baje mi cabeza hasta alcanzar su cuello y empecé a besar, morder y succionar ese largo cuello de cisne…

-No sabes cómo te deseo Isabella- le dije dejando pequeños besos desde su oreja bajando por sus mandíbula para llagar a su deliciosa boca que ahora era mi adicción pero lo que me contesto definitivamente no me lo esperaba el corazón parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho

-Salgamos de aquí vamos a un lugar más privado - me dijo con la voz ronca distorsionada por la excitación no había terminado de hablar y yo la estaba arrastrando fuera del bar salimos y nos montamos en mi volvo

_Rumbo a una noche sin final…_

**E&B HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP…**

**ESPERO QUE OS ALLA GUSTADO, Y COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO VUESTRO COMENTARIOS SON LOS QUE ME DAN LOS ANIMOS DE SEGUIR MIS HISTORIAS BESO HASTA EL PROX CAP **

**¡NOS LEEMOS EN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS MORDIDAS!**

**K**


	3. EN LAS MANOS DEL ENEMIGO

**¿EN LAS MANOS DEL EMENIGO?**

**¡SALVADOS POR LOS PELOS!**

Bajamos de mi volvo a toda prisa ya habíamos llegado a mi apartamento, me lo había comprado hacia 3 años, cuando me di cuenta que con una hermana felizmente casada no se podía dormir en la misma casa, y esperar tener un sueño reparador…

Ya estábamos en el ascensor y para mi suerte solo íbamos los dos en el. Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, me lancé sobre ella y estrellé mis labios de una manera desesperada sobre ella…

Al principio la tome por sorpresa y se quedo quieta pero luego empezó a responder a mi beso con ímpetu enredo su suave y delicada mano, en mi cabello atrayéndome más a ella, estaba sumamente excitado, la arrincone contra el ascensor esperando a que llegara a mi apartamento el numero 15. Nunca me había agradado tanto escoger el piso 15 para tener mi apartamento como ahora. Poder tener a Bella, así arrinconada en un esquina del ascensor besándola con pasión era un sueño recientemente convertido en realidad…

Nuestros labios se movían frenéticamente, con mi boca abarcaba furiosamente la suya mientras me puse a caminar por el ascensor con ella hasta arrinconarla contra una de las paredes donde la apoye sin dejar de besarla. Ella totalmente entregada a mis besos entreabrió sus labios dándome la oportunidad de introducir mi lengua en ella, y con toda la pasión que recorría por mis venas, entrelacé mi lengua con la suya en una lucha encarnizada por ser el ganador de su boca. Mis manos ansiosas por sentirla comenzó a deslizarse por sobre su vestido blanco, haciendo que la sensación fuera mucho más placentera pero otras ves nuestras condición humana, hizo acto de presencia y tuve que separarme de ella cuando me separe las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dándonos a entender que ya estábamos en el piso 15 la tome de la mano y la arrastre por el pasillo hasta la puerta de mi apartamento, estaba ansioso por lo que me costó el doble poder encontrar las llaves dentro del bolsillo del mis pantalones ¡mierda! Cuando me disponía a maldecir en voz alta sentí, como una pequeña y delicada mano se abría paso en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón sacando las llaves ¡Dios que dolor! En lo que Bella sacaba las llaves de mi bolsillo rozo con mucha intención mí ya demasiada dolorosa erección saco la mano de mi bolsillo y me las entrego...

-Eres mala y lo sabes – le dije con voz ronca ya que me había puesto carita de inocencia cuando me entrego las llaves, no antes si volver a rozar mi duro miembro abrir mi apartamento asiendo ande para que Bella entrara 1ero cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, vi como Bella avanzaba hacia mí con un predador a su presa, me empujo provocando que mi espalda fuera a dar a la puerta de mi apartamento se acerco a paso rápido y de un impulso se subió a mi regazo quedando sus piernas enredadas fuertemente en mi cintura, por inercia pose mis manos en su suave culito para que no callera, enredo sus manos en mi cuello y se acerco a mi oído…

-Eh sido muy mala deberías castigarme con una sesión de sexo rudo – me dijo ¡oh si estoy soñando por favor no quiero despertar no todavía por favor! Si estaba intentando controlarme, porque quería hacer el amor con ella ese autocontrol desaparición, si ella quería sexo rudo tendría sexo rudo yo no soy ni sería nadie para negarle algo a este ángel caído…

Volví a besarla con la misma desesperación de antes la quería, la deseaba. la quería de todas la maneras humanamente posibles esta mujer, me había vuelto loco este último mes había pasado todas las etapas que pasa un enfermos terminal: negación, ira, negociación, aceptación y al final resignación si me había resinado a no tenerla, pero hoy solo un baile necesite para volver a sentir esa ansiedad que se construye en mi pecho solo de pesar que después de hoy se separe mí, no podía ni pensarlo y no lo iba a aceptar que se separara de mi, Isabella tenía que ser mi amiga, mi novia, mi amante, mi mujer y lo iba a ser costara lo que me costara no la quería lejos de mi vida nunca más…

- Edward…- dijo con la respiración totalmente agitada sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Te deseo… Bella, te deseo… como jamás he… deseado a nadie - pude decir dificultosamente por la falta de aire. - desde que te conocí aquella noche pensé que eras un demonio vestido de ángel mandado desde mi infierno personal para castigarme, pero ahora tengo aquí y eres mía. Siempre te he deseado, demasiado para tu propio bien Bella. - le confesé finalmente esta mujer seria mi perdición de ser un completo Don Juan(conquistador) me he convertido en un cachorro buscando refugio, en los brazos de Bella, no podía estar con otra mujer, sin que Bella pasara por mi mente todavía recuerdo la ultima vez estaba tan desesperado porque Bella me había vuelto a rechazar que llámame a la primara mujer que salió en mi agenta Irina Sáenz un modelo que conocí una vez en una pasarela a la que acompañe a mi hermana estuve con ella toda la noche y cada vez que llegaba al clímax gritaba el nombre de Bella, Irina no se enfado pensando que le estaba diciendo hermosa, ya que en italiano Bella- es hermosa ¡ay¡ si supiera que lo que gritaba era el nombre de la mujer que amo me hubiera dejado eunuco…

- Te deseo… Edward. - susurró mientras besaba su cuello, notaba que su manos se deslizaban desde mi nuca a mis brazos y por ellos bajaba hasta llega a los botones de mi camiseta para de un ligero movimiento, deshacerse de ella

Sentí como su cuerpo se apegaba más al mío, algo que hizo que me encendiera, sí, esta mujer iba a matarme, la deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Una de mis manos fue bajando por su cadera, hasta llegar a su muslo sentí el hilo de su tanga y tire de él, asiéndolo añico escuche como Bella gemía ante la sorpresa pero ella quería sexo rudo eso le iba a dar, la tome de la cadera, inclinándola y comenzando a besar y a morder muy lentamente su cuello.

-¿Por qué te has vuelto mi adicción Bella porque? - Dije subiendo por su mandíbula.- Me encantas eres una maldita droga de la que no me voy a cansar nunca.- Susurré en su oído entrecortadamente. Escuché casi un imperceptible gemido cuando mordí el lóbulo de su oreja

Comencé a caminar, y a dirigirla sobre la barra americana que había ello poner en la cocina de mi apartamento, apoyándola en la misma, la puse sobre ella, donde abrió sus piernas liberándome del agarre estrangulador en el que tenía mi cadera, hasta hace pocos minutos con su cuerpo pegado al mío, sintiendo un calor hechizante por todo mi cuerpo, a estas alturas debería haberme estado desnudo, parecía estar quemándome vivo. Sus labios, sus manos, la piel de sus piernas, sus sexo rosando el mío ¡Dios! Empezó a mover sus caderas hacia delante si antes nuestros sexos se rosaban ahora estaban tocándose mis caderas involuntaria mente empezaron a embestirla cada vez con más fuerza…

-Edwa…- Dijo en un gemido.- Edward.- Volvió a susurrar

-dime que es lo que deseas de mi Bella dímelo – demande separando mi boca de su cuello para empezar a subir por su mandíbula para poder alcanzar el éxtasis de sus labios ahora hinchados y rojos necesitaba saberlo que era lo que deseaba de mi, mi corazón ya lo tenía, mi cuerpo era todo suyo, mi alma se la vendería al diablo si así ella lo quisiera

-Edward… deja de jugar conmigo. Hazme tuya te quiero dentro de mi ¡ya¡ estoy tan humedad - demando y ahí fue donde mi cabeza hizo ¡clip¡ no podía hacerla mía por un calentó quería hacerla mía y estar seguro que después se quedara para siempre conmigo me sentía sucio usado Bella iba a meterse en la cama conmigo por un calentó y nada más y después ¿Qué? Ahora sabía cómo sentían las mujeres con las que me acostaba al otro día al despertar y verse sola porque yo, ya me había ido

-Para por favor. Para no me hagas esto no podría superarlo- Murmure con los ojos cerrados, sus manos seguían asidos a mi cuello, atrayéndome fuertemente hacía ella.

Me separe de ella yo quería estar con ella sentirme dentro de ella, pero no quería ser un calentó de una noche quería ser su amigo, su novio, su amante y finalmente su esposo la quería para siempre en mi vida y quería que recordara nuestra primera noche juntos como una noche de amor y felicidad no como una noche de lujuria y sexo desenfrenado cuando alce la vista Bella me observaba con el seño fruncido y cara de confusión como explicarle que la amo y no quiero sexo de una noche quiero hacer le, el amor todas las noches de mi ahora y desde hace un mes atrás patética vida…

-Es…es…tás de broma, ¿no? – Preguntó al final cuando su respiración se normalizo ¿broma en serio? Acabo casi de confesarle que me moriría si me deja después de esta noche y ella piensa que estoy bromeando

-¿crees que estoy bromeando Bella enserio eso crees? Joder estoy enamorado de ti y tú me preguntas que si estoy bromeando porque simplemente no quiero tener sexo contigo ¡mierda! Isabella no quiero solo sexo lo quiero todo de ti ¿tan difícil es de entender? Yo quiero hacerte el amor mi Bella ahora y por el resto de mi vida– le dije furioso al ver que intentaba sofocar una carcajada con cara de incredulidad ¿tan estúpido eh sido? Yo muriendo de amor por ella y ella solo se ríe de mi ¿no puede creer que este enamorado de ella?…

Caminé lentamente hasta estar frente a ella, con la seriedad y el sufrimiento por su rechazo plasmada en mi cara. Esperé hasta que un suspiró salió de entre sus labios dejo de mirarme a los ojos y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste plasmada en su rostro angelical ¡duele demasiado lo sabia! ¿Pero tanto asco u odio le doy para que me rechace sin darme una oportunidad? Salí de mi sufrimiento cuando note que pasa por mi lado dirigiéndose a la puerta se iba y me dejaba a mi solo con mi dolor acto reflejo la agarrare del brazo impidiendo su marcha se giro y vi sus ojitos triste esto era lo que necesitaba para poder soltar las lagrimas que estaban reteniendo para que no saliera en sus ojos había tristeza y lastima eso era lo que me tenía el amor de mi vida nada más que ¡lástima!

Sentí como una de sus subes manos retiraban las lagrimas que caían por mi rostro si para ¡soy patético más que patético! Llorando como una nena que acaba de perder su muñeca favorita, llorando por el amor de una mujer que siente lastima por mí

-lo siento Edward pero no puedo amarte y no quiero amarte – me dijo no quería amarme

-tan…to aasco te doy u mee od…ías demasiado paarra amarmee ¿por fa...vor res...ponde? – dije entre sollozos necesitaba saberlo tenía derecho a saber ¿por qué no podía amarme? ¿Por qué no quería amarme?

-No te hagas más daño Edward déjame ir es lo mejor – se limito a contestarme pero yo quería saber ¿Por qué? Lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber porque sufría tanto ¡lo merecía!

-¡NO! –Grite –por favor so…lo respóndeme por favor necesito saberlo por favor necesito saberlo para poder sobrellevar el ardor de mi pecho por favor- le dije cayendo de rodillas frente a ella me estaba humillando yo ¡El gran Edward Cullen mujeriego profesional, uno de los mafioso más peligrosos del mundo! Se estaba humillando frente a una mujer estaba mendigando amor…

-No hagas esto Edward por favor yo no puedo estar contigo Edward lo siento enserio lo siento- me dijo hincándose para quedar a mi altura tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un casto beso antes de ponerse en pie para irse –adiós Edward espero que consigas a alguien que merezca tu amor – me dijo mientras se iba ¡no lo permitiría necesitaba saber ¿Quién era? Rápidamente me puse en pie cortándole el paso

-¿¡Quién es! - Gruñí a pocos centímetros de su rostro, notando como. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y en ese momento me di cuenta de que mi estado estaba con el seño fruncido y ya no lloraba ahora, solo estaba encolerizado, estaba celoso. - Lo… siento.- Dije dando un paso para atrás. - Es que no puedo soportarlo no soporto el dolor, solo dime quien es el, quien tiene lo que yo, tanto anhelo quien es el dueño de este corazón del corazón que yo quiero para mi ¿Quién?- Susurré poniendo mi mano a la altura de su corazón.

-Lo… lo siento Edward…- Di un paso para atrás, alejándome de la tentación de abrazarla. No quería hacerla sentir incomodad solo quería que me contestara –No hay nadie, yo no soy buena para ti estoy rota, yo no soy buena para nadie lo siento no te convengo tu no perteneces a mi mundo Edward no quiero tu corazón y no puedo darte el mío porque no tengo ya no tengo corazón desde hace mucho que deje de tenerlo, lo siento pero no te convengo ni a ti ni a nadie, ahora solo déjame pasar me tengo que ir no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- me dijo empujándome suavemente hacia un lado para poder irse, se iba y no podía hacer nada para detenerla…

"_No quiero tu corazón y no puedo darte el mío porque no tengo ya no tengo corazón desde hace mucho que deje de tenerlo" _sus palabras solo hacia repetirse una y otra vez porque no podía tomar mi corazón y darme el suyo, que había paso con Mi Bella para que se niegue a ser amada y como que yo no pertenecía a su mundo sabría ella que soy mafioso no podía ser nuestras coartada era perfecta "los únicos herederos de las cadenas publicitarias Cullen´s" eso éramos ante todo el mundo los herederos de las cadenas de publicidad más reconocidas del mundo, entonces porque yo no pertenecía a su mundo seria por el dinero ¿no? Bella no era tan estúpida con Bella ay algo en sus pasado o presente que no permite que sea feliz yo iba hacer hasta lo imposible para ayudarla y ayudarme ya que sin ella yo no podía ser feliz…

-Bella por favor no te vayas quédate duerme conmigo déjame sentirte en tres mis brazo aunque sea una vez y luego prometo no volver a hablarte si, así lo deseas- le suplique antes de que se fuera no quería dormir solo, no quería tenerla lejos hoy ya mañana seria un nuevo día y probablemente ella viera las cosas de otra manera y si no lo hacía ya me encargaría yo de que me quisiera así fuero lo último que hiciera escuche la puerta cerrarse se había ido no fue capaz ni de quedarse a dormir no era suficiente para ell… mi pensamiento fue interrumpido por su voz

-vamos Edward, debes estar cansado y yo también vamos a la cama -me dijo tomándome de la mano esperando que la guiara al dormitorio

Una vez en este, nos vamos metimos en la cama tapándonos con las sabanas

-Te amo –le dije mientras estire mis brazos y la tome por la cintura pegándola a mi no quería que hubiera espacio gravitatorio entre nosotros

-Quisiera poder decirte lo mismo – me respondió ella mientras su cabeza quedaba recargada en mi pecho y así me quede dormido con el olor a fresas de su cabello y pensando que podía hacer para que ella me amara como yo la amo a ella después de un día realmente agotador ya mañana sería distinto y caí en los brazos de mi denomino vestido de ángel de mi Isabella…

Desperté medio desorientado no sabía que había paso, me dolía la cabeza horrores ¿pero que hice anoche? De repente todas las imágenes de el día pasado llegaron a mi mente y el dolor de mi pecho volvió casi de inmediato estire mis brazo para alcanza a Bella pero no había nada la cama estaba vacía se había ido, no sea paranoico Edward estará en el baño me intente calmar a mismo

Me senté en la cama abriendo los ojos para esperara a que Bella, volviera ya había paso un buen rato y me estaba impacientando volví a recorrerla la cama esta vez con la mirada pero nada que esperaba que por arte de magia Bella, apareciera en ella me dispuse a salir de la habitación a buscarla me puse en pie y mi corazón se detuvo en el suelo, había un papel doblado a la mitad que rezaba _"Edward"_

Con miedo cogí el papel para leer que tan malo podía ser, puede que sea una nota diciéndome que tuvo que irse por una emergencia o algo y no quiso despertarme, que nos veríamos en la noche en el bar o en la tarde para tomar un café no porque ayer me había dicho todo eso, fuera a ser una nota de despedida ¿no?

"_lo siento, no sé que mas decirte sé que es una escusa, pobre para tu sufrimiento pero no tengo, otras palabra para describir como siento no poder ser la mujer que quieres que sea ¡no puedo ser esa mujer¡ yo deje de ser esa mujer que soñaba con el amor, con un hombre que la amara, con hijos y hasta con un perro y eso que soy alérgica a ellos jajaja yo ya no soy esa Bella que soñaba despierta con encontrar la felicidad Edward, esa Bella murió y solo dejo paso a Isabella y esta nueva mujer no quiere casa, perro, hijos y esposo esta Isabella ya tiene lo que merece y siento decirte que ¡TU! No encajas en el poco futuro que le queda, a esta mujer solo te pido una cosa busca a esa mujer que quieres busca a aquella, que pueda ser merecedora de lo que yo hoy dejo, busca a la mujer que te lleve al altar, te llene de hijos y compre un saco de pulgas (perro) para que cuando llegues a casa después de un largo día de trabajo os de la bienvenida con ladridos y saltos, busca a la mujer que puedas darle tu corazón sin miedo a que lo rompa en mil pedazos y de todo corazón espero que la encuentres , porque esa mujer no soy yo. A cambio de esta petición te voy a hacer una promesa "será como si nunca hubiera existido" no volverás a saber nada de mí, podrás retomar tu vida y que este barco anclado que es mi vida no se cruce en tu camino, quisiera poder retroceder en el tiempo y poder ser mejor persona para poder quererte como tú me quieres, quisiera poder quererte…"_

_Suerte en tu nueva búsqueda de la mujer que te merezca_

_¡Hasta nunca! Bella B.S_

_P.D: si compráis un perro ¿le podéis llamar Sherlock?_

Caí de rodilla sollozando y las lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas no podía ser cierto lo que decía esta nota, ella no me podía haber dejado sin dejar siquiera que lo intentara no me podía, haber dejado a la intemperie sin darme una solo oportunidad de ganarme su amor, me había dejado solo y roto en mil pedazo ¿Por qué nadie nunca me lo dijo? El amor duele demasiado para un simple ser humano es insoportable el dolor, siento como se me desgarra el alma no se cuanto tiempo había pasado pero al fin había cesado ese molesto pitido mi móvil (teléfono) había sonado tantas vez que si lo hubiera tenido cerca lo habría destruido pero no podía mover sentía que si me movía iba a despedazarme como un puzzle (rompecabezas) llore, llore y llore por todo y a la vez por nada, por todo lo que podía haber tenido junto a ella y por nada de lo que no tendría ya que no estaba a mi lado se había ido dejándome solo con este dolor que desgarra el alma ¿Por qué simplemente no dejaba lo que le hubiera pasado en su pasado y era feliz junto a mi? ¿Por qué no me quería? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Eran muchos porque y no tenia respuesta para ninguno me sentía impotente no me sentía seguro de nada…

-Edward esta ¡aquí! – Rosalie ¿qué hacia mi hermana en mi apartamento? quería contestarle pero las lágrimas y los sollozos no me dejaba hablar igual que le iba a decir -¿Edward? Oh Dios mío hermano, ¿hermano estas bien? ¿Contestas? – me decía Rose pero no podía y no quería repetir esas palabras que tanto me mataba _"me dejo" _estaba arrodillado con las manos aferradas con fuerza a mis costado y la cabeza agachada mirando ese maldito papel como unas simples letras podían matarte en vida ¿Cómo? Rose al no oír respuesta tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo levanto hasta quedar a su altura sus ojos se agrandaron hasta más no poder, sus boca se abría y se cerraba sin decir nada ¿tan visible era mi sufrimiento?

-Que ha pasado hermanito ayer te veías radiante cuando saliste del bar con Bella de tu mano saliste con la misma sonrisa de idiota que salió Jazz de la mano de Alice ¿Qué paso? Para que estés así- me dijo solo esperaba que a Jazz le allá ido mejor porque si era a si podría convencer a Alice que me digiera donde estaba su hermana Rose me miro con los ojos con mucha pena solo provoco que sollozara mas fuerte mi cabeza volvió a caer de sus manos y volví a fijar la vista en ese maldito papel Rose, siguió mi vista y agarro el papel conforme lo leía podía escuchar sus exclamaciones de sorpresa ahora lo entendía ahora sabría que ella me ¡dios ¡ no podía ni pensarlo sin que doliera

-¡oooOOh! Hermano lo siento demasiado, pero no te desanimes ya la encontraremos y podrás hacer que se enamore de ti ¡espera tengo una idea! voy a llamar al bar y le preguntare a Bree puede que Bella haya ido a decir que no va a volver y a recoger su finiquito y le allá dicho por casualidad hacia dónde se dirigía – me dijo desde ahora mi idolatrada hermanita Rose ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Puede que todavía no haya ido al bar por su finiquito o en el peor de los caso le haya dicho a la gerente Bree hacia donde se iba, levante mi rostro para ver como mi hermana habla por teléfono pero estaba de espaldas a mí y no podía ver su expresión…

Llevaba ya un rato hablando y me estaba empezando a impacientar después de 7 interminables minutos colgó pero la expresión de su rostro me lo dijo todo "no la volvería a ver nunca más, como ella me había dicho en su maldita nota de despedía "será como si nunca hubiera existido" y yo morirías de amor"

-Lo siento hermano, Bree me dijo que ella y Alice fueron temprano a recoger las cosa que tenias en el bar y a decir que no volverían- No, no, no joder por favor dedo estar soñando que alguien me despierte de esta puta pesadilla no podía doler así, ni cuando me hirieron en el abdomen en esa balacera con los rumanos, ni un tiro había dolido tanto como esto mil veces maldito el amor mil veces maldito

Caí al suelo hecho un ovillo sentía que si me soltaba me rompería, si ya no estaba agrietado

-Edward por favor no te pongas así lo más seguro podemos hacer algo no se cu…- Rose dejo de hablar el sonido insistente de mi teléfono –donde tienes el móvil Hermano- me pregunto al ver que no iba a tener repuesta se alejo de mi para buscarlo

-es Jasper – me dijo – hola Jazz soy r- pauso su presentación – oh no Jazz tu también- pausa- no ella también se fue y no sabe donde- pausa – si Jazz ya eh llamado a Bree- pausa- tranquilo las encontrares- pausa – Jazz por favor no llores- pausa – vale se lo diré- pausa- vale te quiero pásame a Emmett – dijo y hay deje de escuchar ósea que Alice también se había ido ya no podría encontrarla ¿Por qué joder? Si esto en un castigo por haber utilizado alas mujer no te parece que eh sufrido bastante ¿Qué clase de dios deja a sus hijos sufrir de esta manera? ¿Qué clase de bastardo ese dios que es capaz de ver a sus hijos sufrir y no hace nada para, parar ese sufrimiento? ¿Qué clase de persona ese Dios? **(N/T: Que yo no crea en dios no implica que me molesten los creyente, así que todo aquel que crea que mis letras son ofensivas que me disculpe, las eh puesto para dar un poco mas de drama lo siento si eh ofendido a alguien XD) **por favor no puedo más necesito que alguien pare este dolor, que alguien me responda cada vez sollozaba mas fuerte sentí los brazos de mi hermana rodearme haciéndome levantar de mi forma fetal para acurrucarme en sus brazos como un niño pequeño que acaba de hacerse daño jugando, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, era más que patético un mafioso al cual había herido de bala, había capturado y torturado hasta el cansancio, había casi muerto envenenado todo esto por sus enemigo y ahora una mujer ha conseguido lo que ninguno de ellos logro hacer llorar, sufrir y pedir la muerte así tuviera que humillarme para que me matasen una mujer consiguió lo que ningún hombre había conseguido hacer caer…

-Edward se que te sientes mal pero tenemos que irnos hay una reunión de la organización, al parecer hay una nueva pista de los Rusos –me dijo Rose con tono lastimero estaba sufriendo de verme sufrir pero si había algo en lo que nunca cambiaria era en la responsabilidad en mi trabajo me levante soltándome del agarre de mi hermana, le di un beso en la frente y me fui al baño necesitaba una ducha, cuando entre me asuste con mi reflejo donde había quedado el Edward Cullen que con solo una mirada hacia que las mujeres se excitaran, ahora solo se reflejaba un hombre destruido tenía los ojos rojos eh hinchado, no logra distinguir el verde de mis ojos solo veía rojo deje es imagen y me ti a la ducha no quería seguir viendo en la mierda que me había convertido en tan solo unas pocas horas, si bien hace un mes me sentía mal por como ella me ignoraba ahora que sabía de su rechazo me sentía una mierda esa era la palabra correcta en estos momentos estaba hecho una mierda…

Después de mi ducha me vestí y Salí con mi hermana rumbo a la reunió cuando llegamos puede ver la cara de Jazz estaba igual o peor que yo, se le notaba había llorado por que todavía que daba un poquito de rojo alrededor de sus pupilas al igual que a mi bueno por lo menos no teníamos los ojos hinchados me senté entre Jazz y Emmett este ultimo me dio una palmadita en la espalda y me sonrió Triste, el debería saber que se siento antes de que Rose decidiera salir con él lo hizo sufrir bastante…

La reunión comenzó al parecer los Ruso estaba aquí en Milán, había que ser muy estúpido para volver al lugar donde sabes que te están dando caza estuvimos discutiendo la mejor forma de atraparle, hasta que entro uno de los guardias con un sobre de carta ya me parecía extraño que Rosa Negra no hiciera su entrada no me sorprendió tanto ya que desde la última vez que nos envió las pruebas de que James era un traidor no, nos habíamos cambiado de escondite para la reuniones si daba igual el tal Rosa Negra era tan bueno que nos habría encontrado le entregue el sobre a Emmett no tenía ganas de leer ahora misma nada, todo me recordaba a su nota de despedida, Emmett suspiro largo y tendido y empezó a leer la nota que nos envió nuestro aliado-peligro potencial-enemigo…

"_**señor ya empezaba a extrañaros jajaja quede tiempo ¿no? La ultima reunió fue déjame pensar ¡si lo tengo desde ayer! Jajaja bueno el motivo de vuestra reunión es ¿James cierto? Pues siento informaros que esto es una emboscada, enserio creéis a Ratoncito tan estúpido para estar en Milán y sin ninguna intención detrás de su visita, por favor a veces me dais pena y eso que sois los mafiosos más temidos que había ¡ay! Que decepción, bueno a lo que iba como ya sabes que tenemos intereses en común no iba a permitir que James y los Rumanos os emboscaran y mataran así sin más ¡os tengo la solución a vuestro problema en estimados 5 minutos va a entra un guardia con un paquete no lo abráis ¡es una bomba! Jajaja no, no es lo que pensáis no es para vosotros y tampoco es una gran bomba es una bomba de ondas su magnitud solo se expandirá alrededor de la sala donde os encontráis ahora es un pequeño regalito que le estoy dejando de vuestra parte a los Rumanos, bueno en lo que estaba con el paquete llegara una carta con mis instrucciones para que podáis salir del edificio si cruzaos con los Rumanos y por ende una muerte segura ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues porque una vez os entregue mi paquete y las intrusiones en 2 minutos van a entrar 30 hombres armando hasta los dientes y acéptemelo no vais a poder con ellos sois a penas 18 personas contando a los guardias que tenéis en la planta superior y no penséis en pedir refuerzos no llegaran a tiempo para cuando llegue vosotros estaréis hechos un colador así que señor estáis en mis manos"**_

_**Rosa Negra**_

Una vez Emmett termino de leer todo que do en un silencio absoluto ¿emboscada? ¿Bomba? ¡Mierda! habías caído como ratón en ratonera y ahora que Rosa Negra tenía razón no podíamos pedir refuerzos ni enfrentarnos a ellos estábamos muertos lo único que no quedaba era cerrar los ojos y confiar en Rosa Negra estábamos ¡en las manos del enemigo!

-Joder que vamos a hacer, Rosa Negra tiene razón estamos atados de pies y manos y en el caso que no confiáramos de Rosa Negra quien no asegura que no es una trampa también joder y como mierda ¿se supone que nos va a sacar de aquí? – dijo Aro dando vueltas por la sala

-Nadie nos asegura nada Aro, pero es confiar en un enemigo de nuestro enemigo o morir a manos de un traidor yo voto que confiemos en Rosa Negra –dijo Bill a lo que todos asentimos

Y como esperábamos un guardia entro con una caja del tamaño de una caja de zapatos y un sobre lo tome y leí en voz alta

"_**Buenos señor, que empiece la acción al estilo Rosa negra quiero que dejéis las caja en el centro de la mesa creo que es el lugar más apropiado para una buena espacio para la onda expansiva la bomba está programada con tiempo tranquilos, explotaran en el momento exacto así servirá a que por lo menos mueran unos cuantos de vuestros enemigos o en su defecto que queden mal heridos, ahora comunicar a vuestros guardias que salgan del edificio a menos que queráis que vuestro hombres mueran inútilmente y vaya al muelle que, queda 9 manzanas mas debajo de vuestra ubicación, ahora solo seguir el mapa que está impreso detrás de esta nota, y señor hasta la próxima reunión"**_

_**Rosa Negra**_

_**P.D: y buscaros mejor un subterráneo para la próxima sala de reuniones**_

Seguimos la instrucciones, al instante que deje de leer la nota salimos del despacho siguiendo las indicaciones y era sorprendente había una pasadizo en la terraza que daba a unas escaleras internas y luego a unos túneles sorprendente como no nos habías dado cuenta de esto antes, cuando salimos de los túneles que nos no llevo más de 3 minutos estuchamos una fuerte explosión ya estábamos bastante lejos solo se alcanzaba a ver salir humo de nuestras oficina y como la gente gritaba y desalojaba el edificio, había que admitirlo Rosa Negra era bueno más que bueno

-Joder eso fue increíble si antes me pareció buena idea pedirle a Rosa Negra que se nos uniera o moría ahora pienso ponerme de rodilla para que se una a nosotros – dijo Emmett y tenía razón Rosa Negra era bueno y lo queríamos en nuestra organización ya estábamos en el muelle y hay esta nuestra guardia esperándonos sin entender muy bien que había pasado, los de la organización no pusimos a hablar de ¿Dónde seria la nueva sala de reuniones? Y al final decidimos que sería en casa de Aro era bastante grande y estaba más vigilada que la casa blanca también en ¿Cómo encontrar a Rosa Negra? Y ¿Cómo matar los Rusos y los Rumanos?

Estábamos tan metidos en nuestras discusión que no reacciones hasta que un niño de aproximadamente unos 9 años me toco el brazo cuando me gire me tendió un sobre y salió corriendo le di la vuelta la sobre y esto era realmente sorprendente _"Rosa Negra"_ todo me miraban esperando que le dijese de quien era el sobre, gire el dorso para que todo lo leyeran una exclamación de sorpresa sonó al unisón había que decirlo joder sí que era bueno hasta en la calle consigue hacernos llegara notas me aclare la garganta y leí en voz alta…

"_**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de vuestra aventura al estilo James bond 007, jajajaja**_

_**Señor nos mantendremos en contactó creo que ya es hora de cerrarle un poco más la vereda a el Ratoncito por que este Gato tiene hambre"**_

_**Rosa Negra**_

Demasiado bueno, después de leer decidimos que nos veríamos en otra ocasión estábamos cansado ya habíamos tentado a la muerta mucho por un día, mejor era volver a la protección de nuestro hogar además teníamos que pensar que íbamos a decirle a la policía por lo de la bomba bueno ya veríamos, me fui con Rose, Emmett Y Jazz a la mansión cuando llegue no tenía ganas de nada subí a mi habitación a recordar por que hasta hace unas hora era me había convertido en el hombre más desgraciado del mundo

_Mi Isabella ¿Dónde estás? ¡Pero juro encontrarte y hacer que me ames!.._

_**B&E HASTA ESL PROXIMO CAPITULO**__._

**Espero que os haya gustado un poco triste por parte de Edward pero prometo no hacerle sufrir demasiado, besos**

**¿Encontrara Edward a Bella o le hará caso y buscara a otra mujer?**

**¿Qué nuevas aventuras no tendrá Rosa Negra?**

**COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS….**

**MORDIDAS**


	4. HUEVO KINDER ¡ OS GUSTA LA SORPRESA!¡

**HUEVO KINDER **

**¿¡OS GUSTA LA SORPRESA!**

**EDWARD POV**

No, no, no tres malditos meses, trece malditas semanas y ochenta y nueve malditos días…

Febrero maldito seas, el primero de febrero fuel el día de mi muerte en vida…

Con Jasper no sabes que mas hacer, es como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra hemos contratado investigadores, hemos enviado a nuestros hombres a la casa de sus padres pero nada no están con ellos una de las ocasiones en la que mis hombres vigilaban la casa de los padres de mi amor, mi Isabella

Mis hombres nos avisaron que lees había llegado un paquete y al parecer era de sus hijas mande a averiguar la procedencia del envió y no me lo podía creer "Rusia - Moscow" enserio se fueron tan lejos solo para que no las encontrásemos ¡dios es demasiado! Pero el que persevera alcanza ¿no? Con Jasper partimos a Rusia cuando llegamos fuimos directo a la dirección que nos habían dado en correo era un apartamento en el centro con unas vistas magnificas de la ciudad, pero no había nadie preguntamos a la casera y las descripción que nos dio coincidía con las de Alice y Mi Bella pero cuando le preguntamos donde estaban nos dijo que se habían marchado hacia una semana y que no volverían desde esa última pista que fue a mediados de marzo no hemos sabido mas de ella en la casa de sus padre no ha vuelto a llegar correo ni nada que se le parezca…

-¡Dios! Esto no puede ser normal parece que se las hubiera tragado la tierra ¿pero qué clase de gente tenemos a nuestro servicio que no son capaces de encontrar a nadie? 1ero no son capaces de localizar a James tampoco a Rosa Negra y ahora ni a Alice ni a Bella ¿pero qué coño está pasando? – repetía una y otra vez Jasper estábamos en el despacho de nuestra casa recopilando la última información que nos enviaron los investigadores de las hermanas Brandon S. pero nada no había encontrado nada

Y lo mismo pasaba con James y Rosa Negra desde la emboscada James no había dado señales de vida y Rosa Negra no había vuelto a enviar ninguna nota a las reuniones y desde hace Tres meses por suerte los negocio nos estaba saliendo bien toda la mercancía estaba llegando a su hora y no habías vuelto a tener problemas con los Rumanos

Al parecer el día de la emboscada que no tendieron, con la bomba que dejamos tu vieron una muy considerable baja de sus hombre, con la policía no tuvimos mayores contratiempos el caso se cerró diciendo que era un atentado por parte de los activistas con los que habías tenido problemas meses atrás por el despido de varios empleados de las empresas Cullen´s

-Enserio no lo sé Jasper no se qué clase de hombres tenemos a nuestro servicio- le dije con voz el dolor de mi pecho no se había ido pero por lo menos ya sabía cómo lidiar con él, los últimos meses no había podido estar con ninguna mujer simplemente ninguna era mi Bella y eso provocaba mi enfado, pero hubo una que si logro enfadarme ¡dios todavía recuerdo ese día! Emmett todavía se ríe cada vez que la ve

¡Dios que día aquel!

**FLASH BACK**

_Había sido un día de lo mas agotador Jasper y Emmett habíamos que tenido que viajar a roma, por un problema en el muelle con una mercancía por suerte el policía que reviso la carga del barco era un buen amigo de la organización así que todo salió a pedir de boca, pero lo que no esperaba fue lo que vi cuando llegue a casa…_

_Mi casa estaba, adornada con flores y lazos blancos hasta el último rincón, en el jardín principal había una capilla y varias silla, en el jardín trasero había más de 70 mesas y sillas de comedor decoradas con manteles blancos y flores azules y en el centro había una gran mesa con puesto para 11 personas y en el centro de esta había una estatua de hielo que decía recién casado la cosa más extravagante que había visto en mi vida, una gran tarta de bodas y había unos 30 camarero vestido de traje y pajarita ¿pero quién mierda se iba a casar? La piscina estaba decorada con unas luces doradas y en el agua flotaban las mismas flores que había en las mesas_

_Emmett y Jasper se hacían la misma pregunta ¿y todo esto para quien era? De repente escuchamos unos fuertes gritos del interior de la casa y la escena me dejo congelado _

_Mi hermana estaba en una esquina de la sala con cara de miedo y si, alguna vez había dicho que los chinos son los mejores en las peleas de artes marciales, desde hoy no lo volvería a decir en el centro de la sala estaban Tanya Deline y Jane Vulturi vestidas de novia peleando a muerte las patadas ninja y puños karatecas volaban a diestro y siniestro solo escuchaba los gritos en vueltos en mi nombre __**"Eddy se casara conmigo zorra" "no Eddy es mío, el nunca se casaría con una perra como tu Deline"**__ y mas frases como esa ¡pero qué había pasado aquí! ¿Quién había dejado entrar a estas locas a mi casa? Y armar todo este revuelo _

_-PARAR ¡YA! – grite y que erro el mío _

_De inmediato las que antes peleaba se acercaron a mí, una me Tomo por un brazo y la otra por el otro y empezaron a tirar de mi _

_-ES MIO, SUELTALO ZORRA – grito Tanya _

_-NO ES MIO SUELTALO O JURO ARRANCARTE LA CABEZA – grito Jane pero lo que vino después fue el colmo _

_Empuñando un arma entro Irina también vestida de novia ¡esto tenía que ser una broma! Y me apunto a la cabeza _

_-SOLTARLO QUE ES MIO Y SI NO ES MIO, NO SERA DE NADIE SOLTARLE –estaba gritando Irina pero ¿dónde estaba mis hombres y mis hermanos? gire mi cabeza y vi a Emmett y Jasper con los ojos dilatados y mi hermana a un mas arrinconada en la esquina del salón con cara de horro ¿pero no pensaba hacer nada unas locas me iban a matar?_

_-ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE ESTAS LOCAS ME VAN A MATAR – empecé a gritar desesperado luego todo paso muy rápido Emmett había conseguido quitar el arma a Irina y la tenia cojeada de los brazos, Rose tenia a Tanya y Jazz tenia a Jane en ese momento entraron los Deline y los Vulturi preguntando ¿Qué como que yo me iba a casa con sus respectivas hijas? ¡Dios! Después de explicarle lo que había ocurrido, que yo había llegado a casa y me había encontrado con todo esto armado y que no me iba a casar con nadie, pidieron disculpas por sus respectivas hijas y se las llevaron en cuanto a Irina mi hermana la saco de casa después de ordenar todo y desasearnos de las cosas de la supuesta boda _

_Emmett, Jazz y Rose cayeron al suelo muerto de risa pero yo no le veía lo gracioso ¡Dios casi me matan! Que día este, día _

**FIN DE FLASH BACK **

Pero eso me pasa por salir con ellas lo único que es que los vulturi enviaron a su sobrina Jane a Inglaterra con su madre y los Deline a Tanya a unas vacaciones por el Caribe para que se le pasara su obsesión por mi…

Que feliz hubiera sido si todo ese revuelo de la boda lo hubiera montado mi Isabella…

-¿En qué piensas hermano? – me dijo Jazz sacándome de mis recuerdo

-Nada importante en el día de mi supuesta boda que me hubiera encantado que todo ese alboroto lo hubiera hecho Mi Isabella- le dije con voz soñadora que feliz hubiera sido

-definitivamente un día para recordar, yo tampoco me hubiera enfadado si eso lo hubiera montado mi Alice para mí – me contesto Jazz pero bueno no teníamos tiempo para deprimirnos hoy había reunión de la organización y ya teníamos que partir a casa de Aro

-Si un día de locos, bueno vamos que tenemos reunión – le dije dirigiéndome a la salida ya nos estaban esperando Rose y Emmett en el mercedes negro para partir a casa de Aro

Llegamos a casa de Aro y había que reconocerlo estabas mas armada que la casa blanca cuando entramos ya todos están hay

Empezamos la reunión ya que la semana que venía enviaríamos cargamento nuevo a Tokio y necesitábamos organizarlo todo bien

-Bueno creo que esto es todo ahora, otro asunto que nos compete uno de mis hombres siguió la pista de Laurent al parecer estaba aquí en Milán, eso hace dos días pero cuando fuimos a por él se había esfumado y no hemos vuelto a tener noticia suyas o de James- nos informo Santiago

-Pero como que desapareció así sin más sin que tus hombres lo vieran – pregunte

-Lo sé Edward pero es así se estaba alojando el Center Italia (hotel) mis hombre tenía todo rodeado cuando subimos a su habitación no había nadie pero en ningún momento lo vimos salir – contesto Elhezar

Y va a replicarle cuando entro unos de los hombre de Aro ya decía tres meses sin noticias de Rosa Negra eran muchos el entrego el sobre a Aro y se fue

-Bueno ya lo echábamos en falta ¿Qué dice la nota Aro? – pregunto Jacob

Saco una foto y una nota nos paso la foto y todos maldecimos al unisón mierda en hecha estaba Laurent amordazado y en una silla como con las otras víctimas y en la parte inferior decía "le pille"

-Bueno esto responde a nuestra pregunta ¿Cómo se había escapado Laurent? No se escapo Rosa Negra le encontró y ¿Qué dice la nota Aro? – dijo Emmett con un suspiro resinado al él, le encanta dar casa a nuestros enemigos

"_**Mis cordiales saludos señor que de tiempo tres largos meses ¿no me habéis echado de menos? Porque yo si a vosotros, es una pena que no podías a ver casado a el hermano del Ratoncito ¿pero? Es que yo lo vi 1ero ¡os gusto la foto!, Que le tome, yo creo que mi vocación es la fotografía definitivamente esa es mi carrera; bueno solo me comunicaba para un par de cosas 1era Eddy felicidades por tu boda jajajaja no es por meterme en lo que no me importa, pero creo que la bigamia está prohibida en Italia ¡niño malo Eddy! No te basta con una, que te querías casar con tres jajajaja vale, no me burlo mas de ti, pero es que fue lo más gracioso que eh visto en mi vida si quieres, te envió una copia del video a ti y a los invitados a la boda ajajaja vale ya 2do parte de mi comunicación como no pude asistir a tu casi boda te envió tu regalo con un poco de tiempo de retraso ¡pero no seas goloso Eddy! Este regalo lo disfrutareis todos decirme os gustan **_

"_**Los Huevos Kínder"**_

_**A mí lo que personalmente más me gusta de los huevos kínder, son las sorpresa que hay dentro de ellos no soy amante a los chocolates bueno que **_

_**¡Disfrutéis de la sorpresa!**_

_**Rosa Negra **_

Vale, como mierda sabe lo de la casi boda y como es que tiene ¿un video? Mierda habrá entrado a la base de las cámaras de vigilancia de mi casa esto ya es demasiado

-¿Pero qué regalo en este sobre solo viene una foto y la nota? – se pregunto en voz alta Emmett

En ese instante entro uno de los guardias…

-señor acaba de llegar un paquete bastante grande ¿Qué quiere que hagamos? – pregunto el guardia a Aro

-Que estáis esperando entrarlo a casa – le contesto con impacienta seria ese el paquete de Rosa Negra

-Señor lo que pasa es que es muy grande no va a pasar por la puerta lo tenemos en el jardín – contesto

-Vale ponerlo en el jardín trasero ya vamos para allá ¿señor me acompañáis? – nos pregunto Aro nos pusimos en pie y le seguimos hasta el jardín trasero

Cuando llegamos había una gran caja en el jardín era por lo menos 2 metro de alto y 50 de ancho era una caja de madera como en las que trasportan animales tenía un par de agujeros ¿habría un animal dentro? Tenía un logo tipo que decía frágil, uno de los guardias le entrego un sobre a Aro, diciendo que había llegado con el paquete

-¿Qué dice la nota?- pregunto mi hermana

"_**¡Qué emoción! Siempre me han gustado los Huevos Kínder, espero que a vosotros también por cierto es bastante frágil así que tratarlo con cariño jajajaja"**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Rosa Negra**_

Vale, a veces daba un poco de miedo el tal Rosa Negra

-Abrir la caja con mucho cuidado no quiero que se dañe nada – le dijo Aro a sus guardias

Pero lo que salió de la caja si no alegro el día, cuando los guardias abrieron la caja Salió cayendo de espaldas Laurent estaba amordazado, atado y inconsciente no podíamos a ser otra cosa que reírnos creo que desde hacía meses no reía tanto ¡esto si era bueno! Nos había enviado a Laurent de regalo, Aro hizo que llevaran a Laurent a el sótano y lo dejaran hay hasta que despertara…

Estábamos en la sala de reuniones bebiendo y celebrando nuestro nuevo regalo

-Ja jajajaja definitivamente Rosa Negra cada vez me cae mejor ¿pero donde están personas como esas tan competentes cuando las necesitamos? – decía Marcos entre risa

-si definitivamente hay que dar con Rosa Negra necesitamos gente así trabajando para nosotros, esperar ¿puede que Laurent sepa quién es? Al fin de cuentas fue él quien le capturo – dije y tenía razón para coger a Laurent tuvo que haber dándole la cara ¿no?

-cierto, yo creo que ya le hemos dejado dormir mucho que os parece si ¡vamos a darle las buena noches! – dijo Cayo poniéndose en pie salimos de la sala de reuniones y nos dirigimos al sótano en la puerta del sótano había dos de los hombres de Aro por si a Laurent le daba por escapar

Cuando entramos estaba sentado en una silla amordazado y amarrado a las patas de la silla, pero cuando nos vio ¡qué pena al pobre casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas!

Me acerque a él y le quite la mordaza…

-MALDITOS SOLTARME OS JURO MATARES A TODOS – gritaba Laurent ajajaja ja

-Pero mirar si todavía tiene pelotas para amenazarnos – dijo mí hermana abofeteándolo

-PERRA TU SERAS LA 1ERA TE VIOLARE Y LUEGO TE MATARE LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE –maldito a mi hermana nadie la amenaza le golpee tan fuerte que creo que me fracture la mano pero a él, se le cayeron unos cuantos dientes

-jajajajaja y como piensas cumplir tu amenaza querido – le dijo Rose riendo a mandíbula batiente

Nos divertimos un par de horas con el pero lo único que conseguimos fue que no digiera que no sabía quién le había secuestrado, solo recuerda haber estado en el bar del hotel cuando una rubia impresionante se le acerco ofreciéndole sus servicios de acompañante y cuando subieron a la habitación todo se volvió negro y despertó aquí y respecto a su hermano solo se le ocurrió decirnos que cuando James supiera con el teníamos nos mataría a todos…

Pobre idiota estuvimos un rato mas deliberando que hacer con él si matarle o ¿no? La final decidimos que mejor era quedárnoslo hasta que soltara información a hasta que al estúpido de James se le ocurriera ir a rescatarlo si es que lo hace lo cual dudo mucho

Ya en casa estuve hablando con Rose, Emmett y Jazz había que hacer que cambiaran la seguridad de las cámaras ya que no sabemos cómo pero Rosa Negra estaba metido en nuestro sistema de seguridad y eso ya era demasiado después hicimos un par de llamadas a los investigadores y a los hombres que vigilaban la casa de los padres de Mi Bella pero todo estaba igual nada no sabíamos nada de ella esto me estaba desesperando y como todas las noches subí a mi habitación a leer una y otra vez su carta de despedida

_Algún día te encontrare ¿Mi dulce Bella?..._

**B&E HASTA EL PROX CAP…**

**SI, LO SE UN POCO CORTO PERO TRANQUILOS TRATARE QUE LOS OTROS SEAN LARGOS JAJAJA **

**¿ENCONTRARA NUESTRO EDDY A BELLA? **

**¡POBRE ESTA SUFRIENDO MUCHO!**

**ESPERO QUE OS AYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO**

**COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTARIOS**

**¡HASTA EL PROXIMOS CAP!**

**MORDIDAS**

**K**

**P.D: HUEVOS KINDER; SON ESTO DULCES DE CHOCOLATE EN FORMA DE HUEVO QUE SIEMPRE TRAEN UNA SORPRESA POR DENTRO, LA MAYORIA DE LAS VECES SON ESTUPIDICES POR NO DECIR SIEMPRE, PERO A MI ME ENCANTAN **


	5. ¡¡ROSA NEGRA!

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P S**i**e**n**t**o** l**a** t**a**r**d**a**n**z**a

**Información:** tengo nueva historia, al final del capítulo información sobre ella. Espero que disfrutes de este cap. Kiss

**¡¿ROSA NEGRA? **

**BELLA Y ALICE POV**

Nuestra vida después de los 18 años se había basado en una simple cosa venganza, ahora con 24 años, nuestras vidas toman un rumbo, un poco vertiginoso, habíamos experimentado que era sentirse amadas, aunque en este caso, el amor no está inventado para nosotras, no nos podemos dar el lujo de sentir, no nos podemos dar el lujo de ser amadas.

Solo teníamos una meta en esta vida y esa era dar caza, al cabron que nos puteo la vida y así seria.

Nuestra venganza seria lenta y dolorosa…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EDWARD POV**

Las cosas no estaban, yendo viento en popa, si hablábamos de los negocios, pero si alguien me preguntaba ¿Edward como estas tus amores? Que contestaría yo, sencillo "mi único amor me abandono porque no soy lo suficiente bueno para ella o ella para mi" si una respuesta estúpida

Ya estábamos a finales de mes, había pasado oficialmente 7 meses desde la última vez que supimos algo de Bella o de Alice, después de nuestra expedición fallida a Rusia

Los investigadores no encontraron más rastro de ellas, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado y ¡Sí! Estábamos desesperados, Jasper se la pasaba todos los días con un pañuelo que se le había quedado a Alice en su casa el día antes de desaparecer, que envidia le tenía, el por lo menos tenía un recuerdo grato por así decirlo, en cambio yo tenía una carta de despedida, cada noche la leía una y otra vez esa carta, esperando que en algún momento, aparecieran ella gritando todo asido una broma o algo así, pero no, esa no era mi Jodida realidad

**R**osa negra, seguía siendo un misterio, seguía en contacto con nosotros, enviándonos fotos de James, al parecer sabia donde estaba, pero lo estaba asechando, nosotros dejamos de buscar a James era más gracioso ver como Rosa negra lo acorralaba JaJaJa cada vez que envía una foto de James este tenía un guardaespaldas mas, era tanto el miedo. Que tenía más guardaespaldas que el presidente

Pero lo que realmente nos demostró que James no era más que una basura, fue que no ha hecho el más mínimo intento, por rescatar a su hermano todavía no le habíamos matado, esperando poder sacarle información, pero el muy cabronazo sabía que era lealtad

Pobre idiota

-Edward, salimos unos minutos te esperamos en el coche –me dijo mi hermana entrado en el despacho, cuando no estaba en mi habitación recordando lo idiota y miserable que era al no tener a mi amor cerca, estaba en el despacho, intentando encontrar solución a mis problemas

Tome mi chaqueta y Salí de mi despacho

En el coche ya estaba Rose, Emmett y Jasper este ultimo como siempre tenía la mirada perdida, supongo que recordando a Alice o alguna ¡Maricada! de esas

-Bueno y alguien sabe, ¿para que no reunimos hoy? -pregunte, ya que Aro y nos había llamado, pidiendo que hoy no reuniéramos y no sabíamos para que era

-Ni idea –me contesto mi hermana

Pasamos todo el trayecto hablando de la mejor forma de enviar el cargamento que teníamos que enviar a Alemania a finales de esta semana

Cuando llegamos a casa de Aro esta armada la de Cristo, habían unos 50 hombres vigilando la casa ¿pero qué mierda estaba pasando?

-¿Qué pasa? –se pregunto Emmett en voz alta, sabía que era un pregunta retorica pero igual le conteste

-No lo sé, pero lo sabremos ya mismo –le coche ya se había parado, nos bajamos a toda prisa y entramos a paso firme a la mansión y nos dirigimos a la sala de juntas de la organización

Cuando entramos todos lo de la organización estaba, discutiendo de todo y nada a la vez, no entendíamos muy bien que decían, pero se les veía claramente estresados

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunte cuando nos sentamos, ya que ninguno se había percatado de nuestra presencia

-han matado a unos de mis hombres de confianza eso pasa -¿Qué? ¿Pero quién?

-¿Pero quien fue? Aro –pregunto mi hermana sin creérselo al igual que el restos, eso eran lo que discutían ¿Quién podía haber matado a uno de los hombre de Aro?

-¡Mierda! No lo sabemos ¡Quién le allá matado! Tuvo que hacerlo dentro de casa, Fret estaba anoche de guardia, hoy le hemos encontrado en el jardín trasero y claramente fue torturado y todo eso paso sin que ninguno de los guardias se enterara –nos relato Aro

Pero como podía alguien haber entrado o simplemente estar dentro, matar a Fret sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Aro nos digo que había hecho interrogar a todos los que habían estado en casa, también habían revisado las grabación, pero nada

En las grabaciones aparecía Fret en el jardín trasero, haciendo su ronda pero en ningún momento se vio a nadie, fuera de lo normal

Hablando y hablando no la habíamos pasado la mayor parte del día, intentado saber que era lo que había pasado con Fret, pero nada, estamos en un callejón sin salida

Aro nos guio por su casa y nos llevo a la sala de video, era bastante grande, en el centro había un mesa redonda con 15 puesto, la sala estaba en la tercera planta de la mansión el techo tenía un traga luz de unos 80x50 de ancho y daba una vista al cielo bastante amplia y en la pared de enfrente de la mesa habían 9 monitores de 22 pulgadas, donde se veía cada parte de la casa desde la salida hasta la sala donde nos encontrábamos y al lado de los monitores había un puerta de revestimiento de acero, donde se encontraba los encargados de las cámaras de vigilancia

No sentamos y Aro hablo por interlocutor a los encargados de las cámaras, para que mostraran los videos de las últimas 24 horas, al lo cual contestaron que enseguida los podrían, pero la voz del hombre que contesto a Aro sonaba un poco nerviosa ¡Um! Raro

Estuvimos viendo los video de las 24 horas antes de la muerte de Fret y también los de toda la semana, pero nada la muerte de Fret estaba empezando ser todo un misterio, íbamos a dar la reunión por concluida, pero todo paso muy rápido no tuvimos tiempo para reaccionar

De la puerta de los controladores, Salí una figura de una mujer de no más de 1,57, traía unos Jeans negros pitillos, una camina de tirantas roja, no podíamos verle la cara porque traía, una careta negra en forma de gato que le cubría de la nariz hacia arriba, que dejaba a la vista sus labios pintados de Rojo sangre

-Si alguien se mueve le vuelo la cabeza –dijo la muy perra sonriendo, tenia agarrado del cuello a Aro y apuntándole a la cabeza con una semiautomática

-Suéltalo, perra –le dijo Cayo apuntándole con su automática, al igual que todos ¿pero quién mierda Era? pensaba venir aquí Jodernos y salir de rositas ¡Ja!

-No, No chicos, no es así como se le trata a una conocida –dijo la zorra negando con la cabeza de forma dramática

-¿Pero tú sabes donde mierdas te has metido, niñata? –le dije acercándome a paso lento para que no se percatara de mi movimiento

-Como te muevas un poco mas Cullen, le pego un tiro y créeme dudo mucho que a Aro, le haga gracia –maldita como me había visto, deje de caminar de inmediato –Así me gusta, obediente, ahora sentaos y guardar las armas ¡ah! Y no me hagáis repetirlo – ¡Pero qué mierda le pasa al mundo! una enana, estaba controlando a toda una organización

-¿Qué le has hecho a Tayler y a Eric? –pregunto con los dientes apretados Aro

-¿Quiénes? –pregunto la enana

-Los controladores, que estaba en la sala de donde acabas de salir, maldita zorra –le espeto Marco

-¡Ah! A esos nada tranquilos, solo los eh puesto a dormir, un rato se veían realmente cansados, pobres explotáis a vuestros trabajadores –contesto con sorna

-¿Pero quién mierda eres? –le volví a preguntar, todos no estábamos mirando sin creer lo que pasaba, como una persona podía tenernos así, y como había hecho para entrar a la casa de Aro sin ser descubierta

-¡Que desilusión con todo lo que os eh ayudado, mejor dicho hemos ayudado y no sepáis quien soy! ¡Oh hermana que desilusión, no sabes quién soy! –dijo la muy loca hablándole al traga luz

Pero me rectifico esta mujer no estaba loca, loca estaba la que acababa de entrar

El techo de la sala estaba a una altura bastante considerable, pero al parecer no era impedimento para la persona que acababa de entrar por el traga luz

Todo paso igual o más rápido que cuando la enana salió de la sala de controladores, a la mesa cayeron miles de pequeños cristales del traga luz y segundos después de estos cristales una persona que estaba atada a unos arnés **(N/T: si alguna vez os habéis visto Misión imposible de Tom Cruise, ya os podéis imaginar la escena)** cuando salimos de nuestro aturdimiento vimos sobre la mesa una mujer de cuclillas, se puso en pie sobre la mesa y saco dos semiautomáticas de los cargadores de armas que llevaba atados a sus muslos, tenia puesto un Short negro y una camisa de tirantes roja y se le ceñía perfectamente a sus curvas, tenía una larga cabellera caoba recogida en una coleta de caballo, se me hacía demasiado familiar esa cabellera, pero tampoco podíamos verle la cara, traía también un careta en forma de gato que le cubría de la nariz hacia arriba **(N/T: vestimenta imaginaos la de Lara Cross en tom raider**)

-¡Buenas tardes! caballeros, sentimos la demora –dijo la loca número dos, ¡oh! Por favor esto debe ser una pesadilla y me despertare en cualquier momento

-¿Pero qué mierda está pasando aquí? guardias, guardias –empezó a gritar Aro

-JaJaJaJaJaJaJa, pero tranquilo hombre si no te vamos a hacer nada, ni a ti, ni a nadie –dijo la loca numero dos bajándose de la mesa y guardando sus armas

-¿Pero entonces quien sois y que queréis? -pregunto mi hermana en Shock al igual que le resto esto no podía estar pasando

-¿Quiénes somos eso lo sabéis de sobra? Y que queremos fácil ayuda –contesto la loca uno, soltando a Aro y guardando su arma, craso error

-Yo de ti ni lo pienso Cullen, como nos pase algo, Seth y Alec la pasaran muy, pero que muy mal -¡ah! Pero como habían dado con ellos

-¿Qué? –grito mi hermana colérica sacando su arma y apuntándole a la loca uno, la cual empezó a reír seguida de la otra

-Tranquila, mujer se podría decir que gracias a nosotras, todavía están vivos, así que nos debéis un favor -¿vivos? Pero de que mierda estaban hablando estas locas, también saque mi arma y apunte a la loca dos

-¿De qué mierda estáis hablando? –le espete con furia

-De que si no fuera por nosotras Seth y Alec estaría muertos, Cullen ¿sabes donde están ahora mismo tus empleados de confianza? –me pregunto la loca dos sonriendo, ahora que lo decía la semana pasada me había pedido, unos días libre pero no habían vuelto

-Por tu cara doy por sentado que no, mira los monitores –me dijo alce la vista y no me lo podía creer

En los monitores aparecían Seth y Alec corriendo, con mis hombres de confianza pisándole, los talones y apuntándoles con sus armas ¿pero qué mierda? Luego apareció un mercedes negro, de el bajaron dos personas y dispararon a quema ropa a mis hombres desconfianza y se llevaron a Seth y Alec, ¿mis hombre iban a matarles? No me lo podía creer, todos los de la organización veían los monitores con los ojos como platos

-Ahora, veis como los hemos salvado, si no fuera por nosotras, estarían muertos –dijo la loca numero uno

-¿Quiénes sois? –volví a pregunta con más calma, ellas los tenían y no podía hacer nada, solo cooperar y esperar

-Venga, pensar un poco vosotros lo sabéis y tu Emmett dijiste que me rogarías y ahora que ves que no soy una persona si no dos, os rogarías para que formemos parte de la organización –dijo la loca uno ¿no podía ser cierto ellas no podían ser…

-Rosa Negra –dijo Emmett sorprendido al igual que todos, Rosa negra eran dos personas y mujeres

-¡OoW! Casi que no lo adivináis –dijo la loca uno sentándose sobre el regazo de Aro, que la miraba sorprendido –Y siento lo de haberte apuntado, es que había quedar mas suspense a la entrada, ya sabes –dijo sonriendo y nosotros seguíamos en Shock una par de mujeres ¡mejor dicho el problema no era que fueran mujeres! ¡Lo sorprendente es que no se veían mayores que nosotros! Y para rematar tenía en jaque a James y nos habían tenido meses asustados y vigilando cada uno de nuestros pasos, un par de mujeres habían armado todo este alboroto, un par de mujeres tenían a Seth y Alec

-Y yo siento lo de tu traga luz, es que siempre me han gustado los deportes de riesgos –le dijo la loca número dos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y encogiéndose de hombros –Bueno pero ya pongamos serios, a lo que vinimos –dijo sacando una BlackBerry

Y nosotros si reaccionar Rosa Negra eran dos mujeres, no era ni una organización, ni un loco peligroso

-¿Enserio creéis que nos vamos a creer eso? –le dijo Jacob con sorna y apuntándoles con su arma

-Por tu bien y el de Nessi, es mejor que creas Jacob Black ¿no creo que te gustara que le pasara, algo a tu mujer? Cierto–Jacob se quedo de piedra – Cullen's respirar Seth y Alec están de camino a vuestra mansión –nos dijo la loca número dos, mirándonos a Rose y a Mi

-Supongamos que os creemos y que vosotras sois Rosa Negra ¿Por qué no os quitas las caretas? ¿Y nos contáis a que debemos vuestra aparición? –le pregunto Elzar

-¡oh! Que descortés de nuestra parte–dijo la loca dos, quitándose la careta y provocando que mi corazón latiera tan rápido que parecía que se iba a salirse de mi pecho era ella, era Mi Isabella, Mi Bella

-Bella –dije sin creer lo que mis ojos veían

-Hola, Edward y reitero sentimos no haber podido ir a tu boda, es que la invitación no, nos llego a tiempo una pena – ¿pero cómo podía estar Bromeando?

Mi Bella no podía ser Rosa negra

Gire mi cabeza a todos lado intentando, diferenciar la realidad de la ficción, pero me encontré a un Jasper estático, seguí la dirección de su mirada y hay estaba Alice, esto tenía que ser un broma de mal gusto

-¿Les conocéis? –pregunto Bill, al ver que nos habíamos quedado en silencio

-Son ellas –fue lo único que puede decir

-¡Ah! Estas son las jovencitas que os traen de cabeza últimamente a Jasper y a ti –dijo Aro sonriendo ¡Bipolar!

Ellos sabían que estábamos buscándolas, porque habíamos utilizados a unos de los investigadores de la organización para encontrarlas

-Bueno ya está bien de estupideces, no hemos venido hasta aquí para perder el tiempo –dijo mi Bella, la había encontrado, más bien ella me había encontrado, pero todo ahora era muy confuso

-Entonces, a que debemos el honor de vuestra visita Rosa Negra –dijo Cayo sonriendo ¡Sí! Estos hombre eran Bipolares pasan de llamarlas zorras a tratarlas como si fueran amigos de toda la vida

-Estáis en problemas y nosotras necesitamos ayuda – dijo Alice poniéndose seria y levantándose del regazo de Aro, al cual Jasper le estaba enviando una mirada asesina

-¿Estamos en problemas? –pregunto mi hermana saliendo de su aturdimiento

-Como sabéis la ultima veces, que estuvisteis en peligro fue cuando os salvamos, ahora este peligro es de mayor magnitud y no os podemos salvar el culo solo con nuestro ingenio y ahora mismo no, nos podemos dar el lujo de que os metan presos o os maten, nosotras os necesitamos para atrapar a James y vosotros nos necesitáis para no ir presos –nos explico Bella

-¿Por qué vamos a ir presos? -Le pregunte ¡ya luego tendríamos tiempo de saber otras cosas, ahora necesitamos saber que era lo que estaba pasando!

-Pues…

Así estuvimos hablando unas horas, al parecer Fret era un soplón, que pasaba información a la **DEA** y a los Rumanos

Nos mostraron un par de grabaciones donde salía él, con la policía y con los Rumanos y otras donde bajaba a la bodega donde teníamos atado a Laurent y al parecer hoy pensaban tendernos una emboscada, Fret iba a dejar entrar a los Rumanos por unos de los pasadizos secretos de la casa, para que nadie sospechara, pero ahora lo que en realidad nos preocupa era saber cuanta información tenia la **DEA **de nosotros

-Bueno, con respecto a la información que tiene la **DEA,** nosotras podemos eliminarla, pero necesitamos entrar a la base de datos y eso no llevara un tiempo, así que por ahora lo que podéis hacer es no enviar ningún tipo de cargamento, para no tener que levantar mas sospechas sobre vuestros culos –Termino de hablar mi Bella, todo lo que nos habían mostrado hasta ahora solo confirmaba que ella eran Rosa Negra y si alguna vez dijimos que Rosa Negra era bueno en su trabajo, blasfemamos eran más que eso no existía una palabra para describir el trabajo de Mi Bella y Alice

-Bueno ya nos habéis contado todo lo que pasa, ahora porque no estáis ayudando ¿Por qué no es por ser buenas samaritanas cierto? –les dijo Jacob

-Estas en lo cierto, como una vez os dijimos en una de nuestras notas, no, nos importa si esta organización y las personas dentro de ellas viven o mueren, pero ahora y desde hace tiempo y tenemos algo en común James vosotros lo queréis y nosotras también, bien como habéis visto las fotos que os hemos estado enviando, sabemos donde esta James, pero también como podéis ver lo obvio, somos solo dos y nosotras solo contamos con el factor sorpresa, para realizar nuestros operativos, pero nuestro Ratoncito se ha vuelto más cuidadoso y ahora tiene a un ejército cuidándole y así no hay manera de poder atraparle y queramos o no necesitamos vuestra ayuda, y no serviréis de mucho si estáis muertos ¿no crees? -¡ósea que solo estaban aquí, porque necesitaba nuestra ayuda, solo nos ayudaba por que nos necesitaba! Escuchar eso de los labios del amor de tu vida duele, Mi Bella no sentía nada por mí

-Bueno, digamos que nosotros os ayudamos y vosotras a nosotros, puedo preguntaros algo ¿Por qué queréis matar a James? ¿Qué os hizo? –pregunto Marco y ahora que lo decía, era cierto Rosa Negra es enemigo de James pero porque ¿Por qué Alice y Bella? Quieren muerto a James

-Nuestros nombres completos son Isabella Marie Swan y Alice Marie Swan, creo que con eso sabéis que sobra ¿Por qué queremos a James muerto? –dijo con tono frio Alice ¿espera? Ellas son las chicas que James violo y mato, ellas son las hijas de Charley Swan

-¿Vosotras sois las chicas de caso Swan? ¿Pero no estabais muertas? –pregunte sin creerme maldito mil veces maldito ¡juro! Encontrar a James y matarle, el violo y casi mato a MI Bella

-Como puedes ver Edward, James no es muy buen asesino, ya que nos dejo vivas –me contesto Bella, como si estuviera hablando con un niño al cual la profesora le había explicado la lección tantas veces. Que ya se había cansado

-¿pero … -no me dejo preguntar ya que me interrumpió

-Mira, este no es el momento, ni el lugar para hablar, ¿del cómo y el porqué? solo tenéis que saber que James va a morir con o sin vuestra ayuda, pero lo único que os puedo decir es que si vosotros me ayudáis, nosotras os ayudamos –dijo Mi Bella, pero yo tenía muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas

-Me parece una propuesta brillante votos a favor de que el dúo Rosa Negra entre a la organización –pregunto Emmett sonriendo como un niño el día de navidad

Todos asentimos, aparte de que Rosa Negra se trataran de las mujeres de las cuales Jazz y yo estamos Jodidamente enamorados, Rosa Negra es una adquisición muy valiosa para la organización

-Bueno como veo que todos estamos de acuerdo, espero veros el lunes, para empecerá a limpiar vuestros expedientes y cortarle un poco más la correa a Ratoncito. Así que si no es más, señores nosotras nos retiramos ¡ah! Por cierto Aro. Tayler pasa videos a los Rumanos así que yo de ti, _le despido_ JaJa –dijo mi Bella dejando a Aro y al resto con los ojos muy abiertos –y antes de_ despedirle_, interrógale un poco, lo más seguro es que con el tratamiento que le inyecto mi hermana, ahora para dejarlo dormido, cuando despierte lo haga cantar como Winthey Houston después de su tercer Martini –le dijo poniendo se en pie para salir de la sala

-Bella, Alice será que podemos hablar con vosotras, en otro sitio y con un poco mas de calma –le pregunte antes de que se fueran ¿no podía dejar que Bella se volviera a ir? No ahora

-Claro, nos vemos en vuestra casa ¡Bye! –me respondió perdiéndose con Alice detrás de la puerta de la sala, todos no que damos mirándonos, con la misma pregunta en mente ¿Qué había sido lo que había pasado hoy, aquí?

**HASTA EL PROX CAP B&E…**

**Espero que os allá gustado ¿Quiénes son Seth y Alec? ¿Cómo sobrevivieron Alice y Bella de James, aquella vez? ¿Qué pasara ahora?**

**¡Umm! Todo en el prox cap JaJaJa**

**Siento haber demorado tanto, pero cuando al fin había escrito el capitulo tuvimos problemas con la pagina, prometo no demorar tanto **

**..Jodidamente gracias por leerme..**

**Quiero deciros que tengo nueva historia se llama "MI DULCE PERDICION" esta historia habla de que pasa con la vida de Bella Swan, después de que Edward la abandona, 6 años después se vuelve a encontrar pero todo es distinto una Bella arpía, egocéntrica y arrogante, un Edward pervertido y caliente ¡umm! ¿Qué pasara? Todo esto está basado en el abandono de Luna Nueva**

**Espero que os guste**

**Y recordar Jodidamente os quiero, gracias por leerme**

**Espero merecer vuestros Reviews JaJaJa ¿os gusto o no mi cap nuevo?**

**Bye Katiuska Swan**

**Siento los fallos de ortografía**

**Agradecimientos a: **Nena Cullen 26, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Oevix Olem, tormenta oscura, Perl rose Swan, gabby, kirtash, Apasionada por la Música y M. Shily Jodidamente gracias por vuestros Reviews de ánimos JiJiJi, siento haber demorado tanto desde ahora prometo escribir más deprisa


	6. NO TIENTES AL DIABLO, SI NO PUEDES LUCHA

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P S**i**e**n**t**o** l**a** t**a**r**d**a**n**z**a

**¡*NO TIENTES AL DIABLO, SI NO PUEDES LUCHAR CON EL*!**

**EDWARD POV**

**D**ecir que estaba ansioso era una verdadera blasfemia, estaba más que ansioso, estaba feliz, esperezado, preocupado y enfadado

Feliz: porque ella, mí diosa, mi mujer, mi vida había vuelto, Mi Isabella estaba aquí para mi

Esperanzada: Porque ahora podía intentar conquistarla y lo iba a lograr

Preocupado: por Seth y Alec, no sabía bien que había pasado pero por lo que nos contaron y mostraron Alice y Mi Bella, ella les habían salvado ¿Pero a cambio de qué? Si de algo me había dado cuanta en estas últimas horas era de que ellas, no hacían nada, si no tuviera un beneficio venidero, su acción

Y pensar que les habíamos tenido 13 años fuera de este mundo, fuera de esta parte de la familia que mis hermanos no conocían, para que ahora cuando por fin podía hacer sus vidas sí que las nuestras los afectaran, tuvieran que caer en esto ¿Qué pensaran nuestros padres ahora de Rose y de mi? No cumplimos nuestra promesa les fallamos, no pudimos mantener a nuestro hermanos alejados de esta mierda…

Y por ultimo me sentía enfadado, bueno más que eso estaba cabreado, colérico, iracundo tenía muchas palabra para describir este fuego que me comía por dentro y que hacía que mi demonio interior rugiera lleno de furia ¿me habría utilizado Isabella, para llegar hasta la organización y por ende hasta el maldito de James? Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza…

-Edward te estoy hablando –Esta tan metido en mis pensamiento que no estaba prestando atención a lo que hablaban mis hermanos

-Lo siento ¿Qué me decías? –le pregunte

Después de que se habían ido Alice y Bella de la reunión, nos habíamos quedado hablando un poco de lo que acababa de pasar ¿decir confiar o no en Rosa negra? ¡Ja! Rosa negra todavía no me puedo creer que Rosa Negra sean las hermanas Swan, ahora que sabia porque ellas hacían esto, podía darme el lujo de tener pena por James, no quiero ni imaginar que le pasara cuando ellas le atrapen ¡HAY! Ya me lo decía mi padre no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer enfadada

-Que le coche ya nos está esperando –me dijo saliendo de la sala de reuniones, no me había percatado de que todos se habían ido ya y solo quedábamos Emmett que sonreía como un niño el día de pascua, Jazz que estaba con la mirada perdida, Rose que parecía que en cualquier momento la cabeza le estallaría, ya que estaba roja y ese rojo era de ira contenida, desde luego yo no quería estar cuando esa ira estallara

-¡Maldita! Sea mueve tu maldito trasero Cullen quiero saber cómo están mis hermanos, como esas perra/traicioneras le hayan hecho algo las matare, tan lenta y dolorosamente que me ganare un pase del bono bus directo al infierno –termino diciendo Rose en un susurro siniéstrala

**.**

**.**

No tardamos mucho en llegar a casa ya que Alfred nuestro chofer condujo rápido, yo también conduciría rápido, si una rubia con cara de sicópata me está apuntando a la cabeza con un arma, mientras me grita que si no conduzco mas rápido, primero me corta el pene y luego me vuela la cabeza, me dije a mi mismo, enserio Rose a veces daba un poco de miedo

Bajamos del coche a toda prisa, cuando entramos a casa los vi

A veces me preguntaba cómo podía ser tan diferente siendo gemelos, Seth era de piel morena casi dorada y Alec era tan blanco como la nieve pero luego cuando te detenías a mirarlos eran como dos gotas de agua

Apesarar de tener solo 17 años han pasado por muchas cosas, primero la muertes de sus padre que eran nuestros tíos, luego la muertes de mis padres que se habían convertido en unos padres sustitutos para ellos y para terminar el exilio a un instituto desconectado del mundo, se que no nos, odiaban por haberlos mandado a ese instituto, pero después de la muertes de mis padres y de la promesa que le hicimos a mis padres de cuidar de ellos con nuestras vidas si era necesario, no podíamos hacer otra cosa que alejarlos de el negocio familiar, cierto es que los queremos como si fueran nuestros hermanos, aunque sean nuestros primos en realidad, pero había que entenderlo solo quedábamos nosotros, solo había 4 Cullen en el mundo ellos dos y nosotros dos…

-¡Edward! ¡Rose! –gritaron y corriendo hacia nosotros cuando se percataron de nuestra presencia

-¿estáis bien? ¿Esas locas os hicieron algo? ¿Cuándo llegasteis? ¿Qué paso? ¿Habéis comido? ¿Contestar? –les decía Rosa tan rápido que dudo mucho que mis pobres hermanos que ahora la miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loca, le hubieran entendido algo

-¡Umm! ¡Vale! Si, ¿Qué locas? Hace una hora más o menos, no sabemos realmente que paso, Si, y si respiras para hablar ya te habríamos contestado –finalizaron los dos ¡Ja! Esto era lo que me encantaba de mis pequeños hermanos, tenían la maldita costumbre de contestar las cosas los dos a la vez y a veces daba un poco miedo

-¡Joder! Que escalofriante, todavía seguís haciendo eso –dijo Emmett asiéndose notar porque al parecer los Gemelos estaban tan entretenido haciendo rabiar a Rose que no se habían percatado de Emmett y Jazz

-¡Emmett! ¡Jazz! ¿Cómo estáis? –y hay va otra vez ¡enserio! No me gusta ver como todo los que responden o hablan lo haces a la vez, son como una sola persona dividida en dos cuerpos

Después de los abrazos y toda esa mierda emotiva nos fuimos a la sala de estar para hablar de lo que había pasado

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –le pregunte una vez nos sentamos en la sala

- ¿Qué paso de qué? –me diguieron poniendo cara de niños buenos, con lo que no contaban era que yo no estaba de genio para sus jueguecitos

-Dejar de hablar a la vez y contestar a mi maldita pregunta ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estabais fuera del internado? -le gruñí furiosos ya estaba bien de juegos infantiles, no sabía cómo habían hecho para salir del internado, si no hubieran salido de las instalaciones, mis dos hombres de confianza (claro sobre todo de confianza) no los habrían tratado de matar

-Vale, hermanito –le mande una mirada significativa para que se dejaran ya de estupideces, Seth se aclaro la garganta y empezó a hablar

**Flash Back (Seth y Alec)**

_**E**__stábamos en nuestra habitación del internado aburridos, si saber qué hacer, era sábado y la mayoría de nuestros amigos se había ido con sus familia y Edward y Rose no s habían llamado para decirnos que no podían venir a visitarnos, porque tenía "asuntos que resolver" ..Bah.. _

_Así que estábamos aquí tumbados en el suelo de nuestra habitación viendo las musarañas _

_-Tengo una idea –gritamos a la vez, me gire a ver a mi hermano Alec que tenía una ceja enarcada _

_-Estas pensando lo mismo que yo –me pregunto, cierto era que éramos gemelos por ende dos personas, pero teníamos un conexión extraña, Embry un compañero de clase lo llamaba cerebro compartido, porque siempre pensábamos lo mismo y eso si no contamos que hablamos al mismo tiempo, mis hermanos solían enfadarse por ello, pero al final cediera cuenta que era algo involuntario que nosotros no podíamos controlar_

_Nos cambiamos de ropa, poniéndonos nuestra ropa especial para las misiones de huida, Alec se vistió totalmente de negro y yo de blanco _

_Si íbamos a huir, ya que no podíamos salir del internado sin la autorización de nuestros hermanos, sabíamos que ellos lo hacían por nuestro bienestar, pero ¡Hombre! Llevábamos dos mese sin salir al exterior, habían pasado dos meses desde que mis hermanos habían venido de visita y habíamos salido con ellos a dar un paseo…_

_._

_._

_Después de una escapada digna de misión imposible fuimos al centro comercial y nos cambiamos de ropa guardándola en las mochilas que llevábamos con un cambio de ropa nuevo y ahora…_

_-¿Qué hacemos? –le pregunte a Alec, mientras caminábamos por el centro comercial _

_- No lo sé ¿vamos al cine? –me pregunto, bueno no estaba mal quería ver una peli nueva que habían anunciado la semana pasada en la tele, mi hermano al igual que yo nos la queríamos ver y contábamos con que este fin de semana Edd y Rose vinieran y así los cuatro ir juntos, pero al final no vinieron, en ocasiones como estas era cuando mas odiaba "sus negocios" _

_-Vale –le conteste y nos dirigimos a el cine_

_Dos horas y cuarenta y siete minutos después, salimos del cine eufóricos no había nada como coches volando, fuego y acción para levantarle el animo a cualquiera o mejor dicho para levantarnos el animo a nosotros, íbamos hablado de la película, mientras nos dirigíamos a el internado, cuando mi hermano me tomo del brazo y me agacho asiendo que un coche que estaba aparcando en la acera nos cubriera_

_-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunte al ver que había empezado a hiperventilar _

_- Nos están siguiendo –dijo apuntando a dos hombres que estaban parado en la mitad de la calle mirando a todos lados como si algo o alguien se les hubiera perdido, achine un poco la vista para ver mejor y creo que un papel tenia mas color que yo en ese momento _

_- Son los hombres de confianza de Edward –le dije en un susurro a mi hermano, si nos descubría estábamos muertos, no en sentido literal, Edward nos encerraría en el sótano hasta que cumpliéramos los 80 años _

_-¿Por qué nos siguen? –dijo mi hermano más para el que para mí, pero igual le conteste _

_-Se han dado cuenta de que nos hemos escapado del internado y el los mando para buscarnos –le conteste _

_- ¿y qué hacemos? _

_- Tengo una idea, escapemos de ellos y lleguemos al internado sin ser atrapados, una vez allí, no podrán probar que nos hemos escapado ya que no tienen pruebas –le dije y era cierto si no nos atrapaban, no podían demostrar que nos habíamos escapado _

_Dejamos nuestra mochilas abandonadas, ya que eran una carga ahora mismo, si nos perseguían tendríamos que correr y saltar y con las mochilas acuestas nos seria mas difícil _

_Corrimos como si la vida nos diera en ello, lo cual de una u otra forma era cierto si nos atrapaban Edward y Rosalie nos matarían _

_Faltaba una calle para llegar y ya les habíamos perdido de vista, así que relajamos el paso, pero de la nada un camioneta negra se nos cruzo en el camino subiéndose a la acera y provocando que saltáramos hacia tras y cayéramos al suelo de culo _

_De la camioneta salieron los trabajadores de mi hermano y empezaron a acercarse a nosotros ¡estamos Jodidos!_

_-No nos delatéis –les dijo mi hermano intentado razonar_

_- ¿Delataros? –pregunto uno de ellos, no recordaba sus nombres bien, pero por como lo pregunto parecía que no entendía muy bien de lo que estábamos hablando _

_-Sí, dejarnos ir y decirle a Edward que no nos habéis encontrado –le dije aclarándole, si nos entregaban estaríamos encerrados hasta el fin del mundo y mira que eso es mucho tiempo, si no contamos que Rose, sería capaz de hacernos un cambio de sexo uhhh solo recordar sus voz amenazante, la vez que ese hombre le dijo un piropo me da escalofríos _

_Los hombres empezaron a reírse como loco ¿pero por que se reían? No era gracioso nuestros hermanos nos iban a torturo hasta el fin de los tiempos _

_-¿Pesáis que estamos aquí por órdenes del idiota de Cullen? – ¡y por que mas iba a ser! Pensé rondando los ojos, estos hombres tenían que ser idiotas _

_-Obvió –le contesto mi hermano –mientras nos poníamos en pie, limpiándonos la ropa _

_-¡oh! Siento deciros pequeños mocoso, que no volveréis a ver a vuestro hermanitos – no dijo con voz siniestra ¿per.._

_Antes de que pudiera preguntar uno de ellos me agarro del brazo con fuerza mientras tiraba de mi, hacia la camioneta, logre zafarme al igual que mi hermano al que el otro hombre también había agarrado _

_-¿Qué mierda os pasa? Cuando mis hermanos se enteren de esto os vais a Joder –les dije dando un paso así atrás con mi hermano para poder echar a correr _

_- Dudo que se entere, por ahora, supongo que cuando les llegue vuestros cuerpos en una caja de cartón se enfadara mucho, pero no podrá hacer nada –nos dijo sacando un arma y apuntándonos, lo único que pasó por nuestra cabeza en ese momento fue, ¡Estamos muerto! Y estaba vez literalmente _

_Empezaron a acercarse a nosotros a paso lento, disfrutando de nuestro miedo _

_-Yo que vosotros bajaría esas armas, si no queréis terminar con una bala en el culo –dijo una voz a nuestra espalda, acto reflejo nos giramos y hay la vi, vi al amor de mi vida y supe que a Alec le paso lo mismo pero él veía a la chica que acompañaba a mi ángel _

_De cara en forma de corazón, grandes y hermoso ojos color chocolate, nariz perfecta, boca apetecible y cuerpo de diosa, mi Diosa _

_Mi diosa me tomo del brazo y me puso detrás de ella cubriéndome con su delicado y hermoso cuerpo, mientras empuñaba dos armas en sus delicadas y exquisitas manos_

_A subes la chica que estaba con ella que también tenía un par de armas empuñadas en sus pequeñas manos, tomo a Alec y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, no tenia necesidad de preguntarle a Alec que le pasaba, ya que solo miraba a la chica con aspecto de hadita como si fuera el sol_

_Estábamos enamorados de nuestros ángeles salvadores…_

_Después de eso todo paso muy rápido, vi como nuestros ángeles dispararon a los hombres pero no era lo que pensaba de las armas salieron una especie de dardos, que una vez hicieron contacto con la piel de los hombres estos cayeron al suelo de un golpe sordo_

_Dejamos de ver a los hombres cuando escuchamos a nuestros ángeles reír a carcajada limpia _

_-¿Cómo estáis? –nos pregunto mi diosa sonriendo dejándome, deslumbrado y provocando que olvidara como hablar, así que a Alec le toco contestar por mi_

_Después de presentaciones y agradecimientos nos explicaron, que eran amigas de Edward, Rosalie, Jazz y Emmett, también que nos teníamos que ir, ya que al parecer nos estaban prosiguiendo y era cuestión de hora que volvieran a intentar atraparnos, les preguntamos que como iban a hacer para que en el internado no nos reportaran como desaparecido y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al ver que mi diosa era una gran imitadora de voces, así que solo tuvo que poner la voz de Rosalie para que en el internado no reportaran nuestra desaparición _

_Después de eso nos llevaron con ellas a Canadá y tres días después viajamos todos a Milán para reunirnos con vosotros…_

**Fin Del Flash Back (Seth y Alec)**

**Edward pov **

**D**esde luego hoy había sido un día de emociones, primero los de Rosa Negra o mejor dicho lo de Mi Bella, luego la traición de unos cuantos empleado, mis hermanos …Dios…. Demasiadas cosas ¡ah! Y para terminarla de Joder tengo celos de mi hermano menor ..Joder.. se ha enamorado de Mi Mujer y un poco compungido ya que mis hermanos se sentían solos

Y se podía decir que feliz porque gracia a ella mis hermanos están vivos…

Le hicimos unas pregunta mas las cuales no contestaron por que según ellos era traicionar a sus diosas ..agggggg…

Tranquilo Edward es tu hermano pequeño no puedes odiarlo me dije a mí mismo y por la cara de Jazz podía saber que pensaba lo mismo

-Bueno si nos os importa nosotros nos vamos, ya es tarde y mañana llevaremos al cine a nuestras chicas –dijo Seth ¿Qué nuestras?

-¿Cómo que nuestras chicas? –le dije entre dientes, es tu hermano, me recordé

-Sí, nuestras todavía nos les hemos preguntado si quieren ser nuestras novias pero ¡Hombre! Somos Cullen, somos sexys y ricos ¡quien nos diría que no! –me soltó con mucha arrogancia, el muy h… tu hermano, me repetí

-Si nuestras chicas –le secundo Alec que miraba a la nada con cara de tonto enamorado

…Maldito enamoramiento adolecente….

Se despidieron de nosotros y subieron a sus habitaciones, todo el salón quedo en silencio, hasta que Emmett y mi adorada humana empezaron a riese de nosotros

Me levante de golpe con el claro propósito de golpear a Emmett ya que no podía hacerlo con mi hermano, el no tenía la culpa de enamorarse de Mi Ángel ya que ella es irresistible

Me percate que Jazz se acercaba también a Emmett y por la sonrisa que tenia plasmada en la cara, pensaba los mismo que yo …golpearle..

Estábamos a pocos metros cuando escuche esa voz…

-Buenas noches familia interrumpimos algo – dejamos de hacer lo que estábamos asiendo y son giramos para ver a Alice y a Mi Bella recostadas en el marco de la entrada a la sala de estar donde nos encontrábamos, con los brazos cruzados y sonriéndonos

Venia vestidas igual solo el color variaba, traían unos Jeans negros, con tacones de vértigo los de Bella era azules y los de Alice rojos, una camisas de manga corta ceñida al cuerpo marineras, la de Alice era roja y blanca y la de mi Bella era azul y blanca

-¿Podemos pasar?-Pregunto Alice al ver que nos les habíamos respondido

-Claro pasar –les dijo Rose sonriéndoles, cuando mis hermanos le contaron lo que paso, se calmo y analizo la situación de no haber sido por las hermanas Swan, nuestros hermanos estarían muerto –Yo quería pediros perdón por como os trate en la tarde y daros las gracias por salvar a nuestros hermanos –le dijo acercándose a ellas y tendido les la mano

-Tranquila, Rose, te entendemos, son vuestros hermanos y nosotras unas desconocidas –le dijo mi Bella dándole la mano

-Bueno que os parece si os contamos nuestras historia –nos dijo Alice sentándose con Bella en donde estaban sentado antes Seth y Alec

-Claro –conteste con voz ahogada, por la felicidad excitación, confort eran tantas la emociones que me producía tener a Bella cerca

-Bueno después de que mi padre llegara del citatorio por la multa que le había puesto a _James_ por exceso de velocidad, de ese día había pasado una semana, estábamos en casa, cuando…

Nos contaron la historia y yo cada vez estaba más colérico, las había violado, matado a su padre frente a ellas, no sin antes dejar que su padre viera como las violaba, luego había dejado a uno de sus hombres para que se encargara de ellas, por suerte lograron salvarse

-El hombre nos adentro en el bosque, estábamos adoloridas, podría jurar que tenía una pierna y varias costillas rotas de la paliza que me había dado el cabron de _James_, cada vez que giraba mi rostro y miraba a Alice solo veía tristeza una profunda tristeza, solo teníamos 18 años nos faltaba mucho y a la vez poco por vivir, no teníamos que enamorar, terminar nuestros estudios, tener hijos y perro si hacía falta, teníamos que tener una historia de amor estilo comedia romántica , de esas que son empalagosas hasta el cansancio, pero lo único que veía en los ojos de mi hermana era perdida, la perdida de algo que no iba a llegar a pasar, nos hizo caminar más de una hora, no sabía dónde estábamos, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que íbamos a _morir_…

Bella hizo una pausa, con la mirada perdida, ella al igual que Alice tenía una expresión de frialdad que daba miedo, yo y el resto de mis hermanos (contando a Jazz y Emm) estábamos con los puños apretado, yo sentía un inmenso nudo en el estomago, solo quería poder retroceder el tiempo e impedir esa barbaridad

-Después de unas 3 o 2 hora no estoy segura, el hombre paro la marcha y me empujo con tal fuera que caí al suelo del bosque jadeado como un animal herido, vi como se acercaba a Alice , la iba a violar de nuevo y yo no podía hacer nada, empezó a quitarle a tirones su ya rasgada ropa, mientras mi hermana se quedaba quieta, se rendía, alce la vista y nuestros ojos se encontraron, no sé qué paso en sé momento pero me pare de un tirón ignorando el dolor de la pierna y las costillas y me abalance sobre él como un puma en plena caza, caímos al suelo de un golpe seco, yo quedando montada sobre sus espalda mientras que el estaba de pecho a tierra , con rapidez tome el arma que tenía en la parte de atrás de su pantalón y le dispare, descargue el arma en su cuerpo inerte, cuando ya no quedaron mas balas me levante de su cuerpo y busque en sus bolsillo hasta que encontré un cargador nuevo, cambien el cargados vacio del arma y me la guarde, por si nos encontrábamos a otro de esos hombres, me gire lentamente y con miedo a la reacción de mi hermana y para mi sorpresa reía como niña pequeña abriendo regalos de navidad, no sabemos qué paso en ese momento pero algo hizo clip en nuestras cabezas y lo supimos. _Ratoncito iba a morir lenta y dolorosamente…_ bueno y lo demás es historia –termino de contras Bella sonriéndole con felicidad a su hermana, nosotros estábamos con los vellos de punta y no sabíamos que decir

Después de que nos recuperamos del shock estuvimos haciéndoles una par de preguntas sobre lo de nuestros hermanos, ya que no queríamos seguir preguntándoles sobre lo que paso después de que logran escapar

-¡Un momento! ¿Cómo habéis entrado? –le pregunto Emmett y ahora que caía en cuanta era cierto, ninguno de los guardias las había anunciando, al llegar a casa, simplemente aparecieron

Empezaron a reír como locas y después de unos minutos se calmaron

-Somos sigilosas Emmett, _muy sigilosas_ –se limito a contestar Alice sonriéndole a su hermana con complicidad –Bueno nosotras ya nos vamos –anuncio poniéndose en pie seguida de Bella

Pero ¡NO! Yo quiero hablar con Bella

-Esto ¡umm! Bella ¿será que podemos hablar, un momento? –le pregunte acercándome a ella

-lo siento Edward pero va a tener que ser otro día, hoy tengo prisa tengo una cita con Giovanni y Alice con Andrea, dos hermanos italianos que estas par un polvo (sexo) y el que le sigue –me dijo guiñándome un ojos mientras salía seguida de sus hermana déjanos otras vez con la palabra en la boca

Sentí como mi demonio interior despertó

Ya estaba bien de ser el Edward caballeroso, Bella era mía, era la mujer de la que me había enamorado y seria mía para siempre quisiera ella o no, soy un Cullen y nadie dice que no a un Cullen, hay Bella, Bella, Bella has despertado mis instintos más primitivos y vas a cargar con las consecuencias

_No tientes al diablo, si no sabes luchar con el…._

_**B&E…..**_

_**HASTA ES PROXIMO CAP**_

_¿Qué parara? Bella no sabe lo que le espera ha desatado el infierno en pleno verano y el calor la va a abrazar ¿y que pasara con nuestros pequeños enamorados, de las mujeres equivocas? ¿Podaran Seth y Alec quitarles las mujeres a Edd y Jazz? Uff muchas preguntas jijij siento el retraso trabajo de Verano bueno tengo dos nuevas historias_

_**MI ANG3L CAIDO:**__ Isabella el ángel de la muerte es exiliando del cielo, por haber matado a unos vampiros, para que la pueda volver a admitir en el cielo, le ponen como misión proteger a los Cullen de los Vulturi, los cuales están planeando destruirlo ¿Cómo hará Isabella para proteger a los Cullen si ella odia a los vampiros? ¿y qué pasa cuando te enamoras de un vampiro y cada vez que lo vea recuerde el por qué de su odio hacia esa especie? ¿Podrá Isabella olvidar y ser feliz? ¿Oh en cambión matara a los Cullen y a los vulturi, por rencor y ser un ángel caído? Amor u odio y rencor ¿Quién ganara el corazón de nuestro ángel de la muerte? El amor hacia nuestro vampiro Edward Cullen o su odio hacia su especie_

**MI DULCE PERDICION: **_esta historia habla de que pasa con la vida de Bella Swan, después de que Edward la abandona, 6 años después se vuelve a encontrar pero todo es distinto una Bella arpía, egocéntrica, arrogante y francotiradora de los S.W.A.T, un Edward pervertido y caliente ¡umm! ¿Qué pasara? Todo esto está basado en el abandono de Luna Nueva_

**Espero que os guste**

**Y recordar Jodidamente os quiero, gracias por leerme**

**Espero merecer vuestros Reviews JaJaJa ¿os gusto o no mi Cap. nuevo?**

**Bye Katiuska Swan**

**Siento los fallos de ortografía**

**Agradecimientos a: **Nena Cullen 26, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen, Oevix Olem, tormenta oscura, Perl rose Swan, gabby, kirtash, Apasionada por la Música y M. Shily, sophia18 ,Jodidamente gracias por vuestros Reviews de ánimos JiJiJi, siento haber demorado tanto desde ahora prometo escribir más deprisa

**Sarah:** siento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto, pero tenía que trabajar y estudiar y ya sabe tiempo el mínimo ¡perdóname¿ por haber demorado tanto (carita de cachorrito) jiji gracias por leerme espero que te guste el cap. nuevo

**Alma de México monterrey:** Ey amore bienvenida a una de mis historias gracias por leer y por lo de talentosa jaja has hecho que mi ego crezca mas jajaja ja espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo

**Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen:** no, mujer no exageras si que me demore, pero es que estoy trabajando y estudiando así que ya sabes poco tiempo, espero que te gustes es capitulo y pasa por mi nueva historia si quieres claro, Besos y disfruta de este capitulo

_**Advertencia: **__contenido sexual y vocabulario_

_Para los que lean mis otras historia como ya escribí al inicio de mi capitulo, siento no haber actualizado todavía, pero el trabajo y los estudios no me dan tiempo, pero no desesperéis tengo dos días libre así que escribiré nuevos capítulos vale, esperar las actualizaciones en unos días u hora quien sabe_

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

**Jodidamente os amo mis lectoras **


	7. HERMANOS  CITAS

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P S**i**e**n**t**o** l**a** t**a**r**d**a**n**z**a

_**Nota:**__ este capítulo contiene alto contenido sexual ¡Yo cumplo! Con avisar!_

_**GEMELOS + CITAS = EDWARD Y JASPER VERDES DE LOS CELOS **_

_**EDWARD POV**_

-Edward, Por favor….

-¡Cállate! Rosalie, mejor cállate –le grite encolerizado, mientras seguía descargando mi furia contra todo lo que me encontraba por el camino

Creo que si Esme, mi madre siguiera viva, ahora estaría odiándome, al ver cómo le había dejado su casa, Pero Joder tenía que ser compresible, estaba más que enojado, estaba encabronado, encolerizado, decepcionado, dolido, irritado, estaba todo ….Agg… Y todo por culpa de esa ¡Maldita arpía! De Isabella, ella era mi problema ¡Joder!

-Jasper –llame a mi amigo que seguía en la misma posición que había quedado después de haber escuchado a las arpías, que se hacían llamar Isabella y Alice ¡Malditas! –Tenemos que hacer algo, ellas son nuestras y ningún hombre con nombre de mujer, me va a quitar a mi Jodida futura esposa –le dije mientras salía de la sala y llamaba a dos de mis hombre para que averiguaran donde habían ido a verse con ese par de cadáveres andantes, porque eso iban a ser esos hombre, mañana por la mañana serian hombres muertos ¡Nadie se mete con la mujer de un Cullen y vive para contarlo!

**.**

**.**

¡Club Manhattan! Si sabía yo muy bien donde quedaba ese ¡maldito Club!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –escuche la voz de Jasper, preguntándome por el inalámbrico (del móvil) ya que habíamos decidido irnos en coches separado, para que luego cada uno de nosotros pudiera secuestrar a su respectiva mujer

-No se tu, pero yo pienso quitársela de las garras a ese experimento de hombre y futuro muerto –le dije mientras pisaba el acelerador a fondo ¡Tenias una ganas locas de ver la Jodida cara de Isabella, al verme llegar y cargarme*(matar) a su Jodida conquista!

No me moleste ni en aparcar el coche, solo lo deje en la entraba del club

-Señor no puede dejar...

-Cállate –le ladre a uno de los guardias que estaba en la entrada del Club, el chico era igual o más grande que Emmett

-Por tu Jodido bien, quita el maldito coche de ahí – me dijo el gorila impidiéndome continuar y mirándome con superioridad, mientras me tomaba por la solapa de la chaqueta de cuero negro que llevaba puesta

Me libere de su agarre y lo tome con fuerza del cuello, con una de mis manos, mientras con la otra sacaba mi arma y le apuntaba a la cabeza, involuntariamente se me formo una gran sonrisa, en la cara al ver el miedo reflejado en su rostro

-Escúchame, muy pero muy bien, invento barato de chico malo, Soy Edward Cullen y a Edward Cullen nadie le dice que tiene que hacer, así que si aprecias tu asquerosa vida, procura no volver a ponerte delante de mis narices en lo que te queda de vida, si quieres seguir viviendo ¡claro esta!–le dije dándole un golpe seco con el mango de mi pistola, provocando que la boca y la nariz empezara a sangrarle sin control, mientras todos los que estaba en la fila para entrar a el Club me miraban con miedo y el otro guardia estaba, mirando hacia otro lado ¡Cobarde!

-Vamos, mejor deja de perder el tiempo con este Idiota –me dijo Jasper que ya estaba parado a mi lado, mirando como el idiota se retorcía en el suelo, mientras intentaba contener la hemorragia

-Tienes razón - Me gire para mirarle- Y tu recuerda, no quiero volver a verte –le dije a el Idiota mientras le pegaba una patada en la cara, ya que estaba arrodillado frente a mi

**.**

**.**

Me había separado de Jasper para poder encontrarlas más rápido, había demasiada gente y se me hacía mucho más difícil encontrar mi objetivito, estaba empezando a impacientarme, estaba sospesando seriamente, el pararme en la entrada del club y disparar al aire para provocar que la gente empezara a salir y así poder encontrar a Isabella, me estaba dirigiendo a la salida a poner en marcha mi plan, pero algo en concreto llamo mi atención, en un rincón oscuro, habían dos figuras, bastantes acarameladas, para estar solo bailando o simplemente hablando, me acerque un poco para ver mejor la cara de la parejita

¿De cuantos colores puede un ser humano ponerse? …Pues yo lo sé…

Blanco

Gris

Morado

Azul

Y rojo escarlata intenso

Camine a grandes zancadas y tome al chico rubio y con pinta de Ken **(novio de Barbie)** y lo tire con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo detrás de mí, tome a Isabella del cuello y la presione contra la pared más cercana, vi como sus ojos pasaban de la sorpresa a la burla

-¡Maldita perra! –le ladre a unos centímetro de la cara, estaba rabioso, creo que si no paraba ahora, me iba a dar la rabia. Ya me estaba imaginando con espuma blanca saliendo de mi boca

-¡Oh! Eddy que sorpresa ¿Pero qué haces por aquí? …Bah… da igual, pero si no te importa, puedes irte estas estropeándome el Polvo (Sexo) –me dijo la perra, mientras se soltaba con maestría de mi agarre, sin ninguna duda Isabella era muy buena en todo

Tenía pensado volver a arremeter contra ella, cuando algo a mas bien alguien me tomo del brazo tirando de mi hacia atrás, antes de sentir un golpe seco en mi mandíbula, me tambalee así atrás debido al golpe, cuando paso mi aturdimiento enfoque mi vista para ver a él Ken mirándome con rabia, mientras se posicionaba bien a la espera de que yo me lanzara sobre el ¡Ja! ¡Idiota!

-¡Oh! Que decepción Isabella, no sabía que empezaban a gustarte los hombre con cara de muñeca –le dije con burla mirando a él Ken y sonriéndole abiertamente, mientras me limpiaba la pequeña gota de sangre que me había salido del labio debido al golpe

-¿Quién es este Idiota? _Cara_ mía –dijo el idiota a Isabella sin apartar la vista de mi, como si temiera que en cualquier momento fuera a morderle, como un perro rabioso, cierto era que ahora me sentía como un Jodido animal rabioso, solo quería saltar sobre ese Jodido idiota y matarle y después marcar a Isabella, como mi hembra ¡…Vamos mearle encima…! Como un buen macho dominante

-¡oh! Es Edward un compañero de trabajo –le dijo con displicencia, asiendo acopio el hecho que ella y su hermana ahora trabajaban para la organización

-Estas muy equivocada querida, eres mi Jodida Mujer – le dije avanzando hacia ella, para llevármela de este Jodido Club y lejos de cualquier hombre y del ¡Marica de Ken!

-Ni lo piense –me dijo el Ken, parándose frente a mi impidiéndome avanzar

Ya para estas alturas del partido, estaba demasiado rabioso como para pensar fríamente, tome a el Idiota del cuello alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo y apretando con fuerza mi agarre, mientras el intentaba soltarse, utilizando sus manos y sus piernas, avance con él idiota en los aires y lo estrelle con fuera en la pared, creo haber escuchado como su espalda crujía debido al golpe, ya que no podía chillar del dolor porque yo tenía su cuello apretado con tanta fuera que no podía respirar y se estaba poniendo purpura

Mientras me miraba con los ojos saltones debido a la fuera que ejercía al intentar respirar

-Edward suéltale, le mataras –me dijo Isabella, poniendo su pequeña mano sobre mi hombre, aun así encabronado como me encontraba, me estaba dando cuanta de dos cosas, la primera que mi cuerpo seguía reaccionando de manera mágica al toque de Isabella y segundo a Isabella le importaba una mierda, si algo le pasaba a Ken, ya que solo miraba la escena con aburrimiento, como si simplemente le diera igual lo que pasara -..Bah… hazlo que quieres yo me voy – y diciendo esto último me comprobó mi sospechas, la vi alejarse con gracia del lugar

Solté al Idiota que ya estaba perdiendo la conciencia, cayó al suelo en un golpe seco al suelo y jadeando en busca de aire, me agache para quedar a su altura y poder susurrarle con maldad

-Disfruta de tus ultimas horas de vida ¡Porque! Mañana a esta hora serás hombre muerto, nadie toca a la mujer de un Cullen –le dije y me deleite al ver que reconoció mi apellido y sabía que mañana seria cadáver

-No, por favor, no tengo famil…

-¡Cállate! Y recuerda eres hombre muerto –le dije riendo de forma maléfica mientras me ponía en pie para ir detrás de Isabella, la noche todavía era larga y Isabella me las iba a pagar

Corrí fuera del Club quitando a empujones a todos lo que se atravesaban en mi camino, cuando Salí mi coche seguía en el sitio donde lo había dejado lo que provoco que se formara una enorme sonrisa en mi cara, al saber que era tal el miedo que me tenían que no habían sido capaces de llamar a una grúa…

Mire así todos lados, hasta que la encontré ¡Ahí lo dicho las personas son idiotas! Ahí estaba ella hablando muy melosamente con el idiota que había golpeado por haberme dicho que no podía dejar mi coche en la entrada ¡Mira que tienes que ser idiota para que después de que un Cullen te amenace seguir en el sitio donde sabes que te lo volverás a encontrar!

-Entretenida la charla con mi mujer –le dije parándome cerca de él, vi como salto del susto, no podía ver su cara ya que estaba de espaldas a mí

-N…o Señ…or solo le indicaba a la señorita donde encontrar una parada de taxi –me dijo tartamudeando mientras temblaba sin todavía darse la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos

-Corre –le susurre bastante cerca a el odio asiéndolo estremecer de miedo

En mi vida eh visto una imagen más cómica que esta, era la de una especie de muñeco de caricatura cómica que cada dos pasos que daba tres se caía ¡JaJaJa!

-¡Joder! Cullen ¿No tienes con quien ¡Follar! Que me has destruido dos de mis ligues*(conquistas) esta noche –me dijo la arpía de Isabella dándose la vuelta, para mirarme con la cejas fruncidas ¡Uff! Interesante le he Jodido la noche Jajá

-¿Enserio? ¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento no fue mi intención, arruinar tu maravillosa noche y pensar que solo nos encontramos por casualidad –le dije usando mi mejor tono de inocencia, mirar como su rostro se tornaba rojo de la rabia, me excitaba de sobrada manera ¡Umm! Seria toda una fiera en la cama cuando estaba enfadada

-Eres, eres …Dios… no tengo un insulto lo suficiente bueno para describir lo que eres, Cullen –me dijo mirándome con odio antes de darse la vuelta para irse

Que equivocada estaba si pensaba que la iba a dejar ir así y dejándome con la palabra en la boca ¡Ay! Bellita, intente ser bueno contigo, pero tú no quisiste, ahora atente a las consecuencias

La seguí y la tome del brazo y tire con fuerza de ella, provocando que su pecho chocara con el mío en un golpe seco, la abrase con fuerza impidiendo que escapara de mis manos, teniendo una de mis manos, apretada firmemente en su pequeña cintura, deslice mi otra mano fuera de su espalda baja, la use para tirar un poco su cabeza hacia fuera dejando a mi merced su delicado cuello, enterré mi cara en su delicioso cuello y pose mis labios en su yugular, antes de susurrar con mi voz ronca debido a lo excitado que me encontraba…

-¡Tu eres mía! Isabella mía y de nadie más, así sea lo último que haga, te tendré conmigo por toda la eternidad –le dije mordiendo con fiereza su cuello, provocando que gimiera mi nombre debido al dolor y la excitación

Camine unos cuanto pasos con ella envuelta en mis brazos, para alejarme un poco del público y el bullicio del Club, cuando me sentí bastante lejos del Club, alce la vista para comprobar que estábamos llegando a un pequeño parque que estaba cerca al Club, una vez en este deje su cuerpo aprisionado entre mi cuerpo y un árbol, volví a mi antigua tarea de besar y morder su delicioso cuello, mientras ella deslizaba sus manos, por debajo de mi camisa tocando mi pecho desnudo

De mis labios salió un gruñido brutal cuando sentí su caderas pegadas a las mías, provocando que nuestros sexos hicieran contacto, en un movimiento rápido, me giro, dejándome ahora contra el árbol y su cuerpo

La alce tomándola de la cintura, ella enredo sus piernas en mi cadera, presionando su sexo al mío

-¡Quise ser bueno contigo! Pero tú solo me rechazaste una y otra vez, ahora vas a aprender por las malas que con Cullen, no se juega –le dije mordiéndole el cuello con fuerza, me deleite al escucharla gemir como la perra en celo que era, había algo que no entendía de Isabella, ¿cuando una persona es violada, no suele repudiar al sexo contrario? Cierto era que eso era algo que me intrigaba, pero también daba gracias a ..Buda… que Isabella siempre sea la Jodida exención

-¡Suéltame! –me dijo entre jadeo y gemidos ¡Ja! Si no estuviera tan sumamente excitado me abría reído, ¿Suéltame? Enserio ¡Ja! Si ella quisiera que la soltara, ya la abría soltado, pero en cambio de eso esta gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer en mis manos

Me gire y arrinconé su cuerpo con más fuerza contra el árbol, para poder tener más libertad con mis manos, quería tocar, besar, lamer y succionar su delicioso cuerpo y la posición en la me encontraba no era mu favorecedora para ello

Isabella hizo más fuerte el agarre de sus pierna en mi cintura provocando que mi dolorosa erección, presionara con ímpetu su delicado y húmedo sexo, podía sentir atreves de nuestras ropas el calor del húmedo y vibrante sexo de Mi Isabella

-¡Umm! Agg ¡umm! Deja de jugar Cullen, felicidades lo has conseguido ¡agg! Has conseguido dejarme si cita, ahora resuelve mi problema y Follame –me dijo mordiéndome el cuello, provocando que gruñera con una animal, antes estas palabras me habían alejado de ella, a sabiendas que solo me quería para que le bajara el calentó ¡Pues! Ahora sé que me quiere para lo mismo, pero esta vez hay una gran diferencia, pienso follarme y no dejar que se vaya de mi lado, así tenga que encerrarla en un sótano. Isabella seria mía para siempre y esta sería la primera de muchas noches

En un movimiento rápido y fluidos, desabroche lo botones de su pantalón y baje su cremallera, para llevarme una gran sorpresa ¡umm!

-Sin bragas –le dije con vos ronca al sentir como mis dedos se deslizaban fácilmente por sus húmedos y calientes pliegues

-AGG ¡UMM! Si ¡agg! Para que ¿Bragas? Así es mucho más rápido, una prenda menos –me dijo la muy puta, restregándose contra mi mano, no me hacía mucha gracia, pensar que no se había puesto bragas, porque pensaba acostarse con ese invento de hombre con el que había salido hoy, pero que mas daba ya ¡Ahora! Ella estaba aquí y era mía

Con rapidez la puse en pie y la libere de su estorbosa ropa, dejándola desnuda ante mi ¡Y si! Tampoco llevaba sujetador ¡esta mujer seria mí jodida perdición!

Me puse de rodillas frente a ella, sonriendo como niño pequeño, que está a punto de hacer una travesura, alce la vista unos segundos y por el color noche que habían adquiridos su ojos supe que ella, bien sabia que me disponía a hacer

Su sexo estaba frete a mí, en un movimiento rápido, la tome por las rodillas y la subí sobre mis hombros, quedando con mí cara enterrada en mi paraíso persona, el olor y el brillo de su excitación, me hacían la boca agua

Pase mi lengua, por sus pliegues y me deleite sintiéndola estremecer ante mis carisias

-¡Edward!

La escuche gritar mi nombre con la voz ronca y distorsionada, mientras tomaba un puñado de mi pelo y me acercaba mas a ella, dándome una orden involuntaria para que continuara mi trabajo

Saboree, lamí, succione, mordí y embestí con mi lengua, infinidad de veces, escuchándola gemir y sintiéndola estremecerse. Con una última embestida de mi lengua la sentí tensarse y gritar como nunca antes había escuchado a nadie gritar

-¡Oh! ¡Edward! –grito llegando con un orgasmo brutal ¡! Limpie cada lugar de su pequeño y palpitante sexo, era el sabor más exquisito que mi paladar había probado, después de que nuestra respiración se normalizara, me puse en pie lentamente mirándola a los ojos, lo cuales estaban negro, vi su intención de devolverme el favor, pero yo no quería que lo hiciera no ¡Todavía! Ahora necesitaba estar dentro de ella

Así que le tome de la cadera, alzándola unos palmos del suelo y provocando que enredara sus piernas en mi cadera, hasta hora no me había percatado de que todavía esta vestido, pero poco me importaba estaba demasiado excitado y enfadado como para preocuparme por ello

Excitado, después de haber probado ese manjar prohibido procedente de Isabella

Y enfadado, solo al recordar que si hubiera llegado unos minuto más tarde ese maldito Ken, podría estar asiéndole a mi Isabella lo que yo le había ahora mismo

Con rapidez baje mis pantalones junto a mis bóxers dejando a mi amigo libre, me posicione en la centrada de él caliente y húmedo sexo de Isabella, provocando que gritáramos por el placer que producía ese pequeño toque, me sentía un pervertido, yo totalmente vestido y ella desnuda ante mi, a espera que la penetrara salvajemente

-¡Qué esperas! ¡Follame! –me grito moviéndose sobre mi amigo y con eso me perdí lo poco que tenia de auto control ¡A la Mierda!

Puse una de mis manos en su culito y la otra la puse en su cadera, posiciones a mi amiguito el cual estaba listo para la faena

Me metí uno de sus pezones a la boca y chupe y mordí con fuerza e ímpetu, sus pezones estaban duros y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse más de lo que ya estaba

-Por favor –gimoteo la sentir como empecé a hacer pequeños círculos con mi amiguito en su entrada, quería que me rogara, quería hacerla sufrir por lo menos un poco de lo que yo había sufrido este tiempo si ella

-¿Por favor que Isabella? ¡Ruega! Ruega que te folle, ruega por mi ¡Ruega! –le moviendo mi pene de arriba abajo por su pequeña ranura con fuerza y brusquedad, la fricción me estaba volviendo loco, pero quería que sufriera y hasta que no me rogara no iba a parar

-¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! Por favor Follame –me dijo moviendo su cadera frenéticamente, en busca de la penetración

-Eres mía Isabella, recuérdalo mía y solo mía –le dije y sin más la penetre de una estocada fuerte y hasta el fondo.

Isabella jadeó por la sorpresa, podía sentirla temblando bajo mi cuerpo, debía dejarle claro que yo era su dueño, que ella era mía, aunque ella no lo quisiera así, era ¡Mía Y solo Mía!

Salí de ella, escuchándola gemir en protesta

-Mírame –le ordene al ver que tenía sus hermosos ojos cerrados -¡Mírame! –esta vez se lo grite al ver que no abría los ojos, los abrió con dificulta, mirándome con deseo, sus labios estaban entre abierto en busca de aire y sus ojos lazaban llamas de pasión

-Mía –grite penetrándola tan fuerte que juro haberme quedado sordo de el grito de placer y dolor que emitió Isabella, ahora mismo me daba igual si el dolería o no mañana, ella a igual que yo estábamos disfrutando y no pensaba parar

Comencé a embestirla duró, no lo hacía rápido pero mis embestidas eran fuerte, violentas y profundas, lo hacia así de violento porque quería que supiera que era mía, quería que se acordaba ¡quien! La hacía gritar de placer de esta forma tan violenta, quería que recordara que nadie nunca la follaria como lo hacía ¡Yo! la estaba escuchando gemir de placer y eso me ponía mas y mas salvaje y así mis embestida más rápida y profundas

Sentí sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda intentando, no caerse, lo mas probable es que se estuviera asiendo daño en la espalda ya que con cada embestida que yo daba su espalda chocaba violentamente contra el árbol, si le dolía no se estaba quejado, por lo excitada que estaba y si no le dolía ya mañana vería las marcas, en parte esa marcas me hacían sonreír por que mañana que se levantara, aparte de no poder caminar, sentiría el ardor en la espalda y seria las marcas de la noche en que paso de ser simplemente a Isabella a ser Isabella la mujer de Edward Cullen

La bese mordiendo su labio inferior con rudeza, mientras ella gritaba y gemía por más y más

— ¡Sí! Oh si eres Jodidamente bueno, follas tan bien y yo, yo mmmm agh tu… mas… mas, mas rápido y duro mas –solo gritaba, le di lo que me pidió, sintiendo como su paredes se estrechaba alrededor de mi pene le faltaba poco igual que a mí, baje la intensidad de mis embestida todavía no quería que se viniera ¡No todavía! Ella todavía no había captado el mensaje. Salí de ella en un movimiento rápido y fluido y me acerque a su oreja para que captara el mensaje ¡Bien!

-Eres mía, Isabella y hoy será la primera noche de todas las noches de tu vida –le penetrándola y sintiendo como se corría junto a mí de una manera ¡Brutal! Y violenta

-¡EDWARD!

-¡MIA! –gritamos al culminar, nuestras respiraciones, era erráticas y descontroladas, caímos al suelo cansados, cuando mi espalda toco el pasto del parque, recordé donde nos encontrábamos

¿Acababa de follarme a la mujer que amo en la mitad de un parque, donde cualquiera nos podía ver?

….mm…

¡Sí! Y se sentía Jodidamente bien jajajajajaja

Cuando nuestra respiraciones se normalizaron, no empezamos a vestir, bueno más bien ayude a Isabella a vestirse, ya que yo solo me tenía que poner bien los pantalones y los bóxers

Si decir nada, la tome de la mano y salimos caminando del bosque así el Club, donde había dejado mi coche, la noche todavía no se había terminado ¡Agg! Solo de recordar que Isabella no llevaba ropa interior me ponía muy pero muy caliente

Subimos a mi coche ante la mirada de las personas que salían del Club que veían nuestras ropas arrugadas y nuestros cabellos enmarañados

Salí a toda velocidad, hacia mi apartamento

-¡Quiero ir a mi casa Edward! –Me dijo Isabella provocando que frenara en seco y me girara, para mirarla con la cara descompuesta –No me mires a si, esto cansada y algo me dice que mañana no podre caminar bien –me dijo provocando que sonriera como idiota y me sintiera aliviado

Por un momento pensé que no quería pasar la noche conmigo

-Bien entonces duerme en mi apartamento ¡prometo no hacer nada que tu no quieras! Claro está! –le dije poniendo otra vez el coche en marcha

-No, Edward sabes que si nos quedamos juntos, vamos a hacer cualquier como menos dormir, así que llévame a mi casa –me dijo mirándome seria ¡agg! Mujeres

-Vale, indícame –le dije dando la vuelta para seguir su indicaciones para llegar a su apartamento ya que todavía no sabias donde vivía

¡Maldita! Ahora tendré que aliviar a mi amiguito con una ducha de agua fría

Estaba tan concentrado con la vista en la carretera que no había visto como Isabella, se arrodillaba en el sillón del coche mirando así a mí

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunte al ver que se estaba inclinando hacia mí, peligrosamente

-devolverte el favor –me contesto, creo que en un principio fue el shock y luego la excitación la que provoco que pisara el acelerado de mi coche hasta el fondo

Isabella, sacado a mi amiguito en un movimiento rápido y ahora tenía la cabeza de mi amiguito dentro de su delicada y caliente boca ¿podía estar más caliente?

¡No! No podía

Con una de sus manos masajeo mis testículos, mientras se metía a mi amigo a su caliente, estrecha y húmeda boca ¡Oh! Si cierto es que muchas mujer me había hecho un oral, pero lo que Isabella me estaba asiendo era más que eso, juro que podía ver arcoíris de colores y unicornios

-Agg –gruñí cuando empezó a hacer espiral con su lengua mientras, me daba pequeños mordisco, sentí mi pene tensarse –me voy a corre ahh –le dije sintiendo como empezaba a succionar más fuerte y su lengua se movía más rápido mientras su masaje testicular se hacía más habilidoso

-¡Mío! –le escuche decir, sentí como mi corazón bombeaba más fuerte, por la esperanza la felicidad, ¿abría oído mal? No, no había oído mal ella me había reclamado como suyo ¿podía haber esperanzas después de todo? Solo necesite esa simple palabra para córreme con violencia, sentí como mi corazón, intentaba salir de mi pecho, por inercia mi pie soltó del acelerador y el coche fue reduciendo la velocidad hasta que una calles más se detuvo. Yo estaba sudado, jadeado en busca de aire, estaba feliz, esperanzado y eufórico, ella acababa de marcarme como suyo, como yo había hecho con ella minutos antes en el parque

-Mía –gruñí estrellando mis labios con los suyos, pero no un beso salvaje como los otros, este era un beso que sellaba un pacto un pacto silencioso, un pacto para un futuro, un futuro largo y feliz

Cuando me recupere puse otra vez el coche en marcha, ya que si Isabella no salía de mi choche ¡Ya! Dudaba que pudiera dejarla marcha

-Nos vemos le lunes –me dijo mientras salía de mi coche ¿el lunes?

-¿Por qué el lunes, si mañana recién es sábado? Puedo pasar por ti, mas tarde para cenar o lo que te apetezca –le dije alzando las cejas subjetivamente

-Lo siento pero tengo una cita, mañana –creo que todo lo que mi cabeza gritaba era cázale y mátale ¡Celos! ¡Celos! ¡Celos! Celoso de cualquiera que tuviera la oportunidad de estar con ella, aunque solo fuera para hablar ¡Celos! ¡Celoso!

-¿Con quién? –le gruñí saliendo del coche y arrinconándola contra la puerta de este

-JaJaJa no es de tu incumbencia –me dijo zafándose de mi encierro y echando a corre, hasta la puesta de una casa de dos pisos color blanca ¡linda casa!

La atrape antes de que sacara las llaves para entra a su casa y volví a arrinconarla contra mi cuerpo y la puerta solo que esta vez, lo hice con más violencia

-¡Tu eres mía! Y de nadie más –le gruñí a centímetro de la cara, viendo como reía al ver como los celos se había apoderado de mí

-¡Esto es solo sexo! -Me dijo librándose de mí y entrando a su casa dejándome parado en la puerta con la rabia viajando por mis venas

-Eso crees ¡tú! Isabella pero no será por mucho tiempo Isabella, eres Mía –le grite propinándole una patada a la puerta cerrada

Juro haberla escuchado reírse ¡Maldita!

Me fui a mi casa encabronado ¡ella era mía! ¿Tan difícil era eso de entender? ¡Ay! Pero ¡ay! algo que no sabes Isabella, nadie toca lo que es mío y tu ¡Eres Jodidamente Mía!

Saque mi móvil de la guantera de mi coche y llamen a la persona que necesitaba en este momento

-¡Angela! Soy Edward Cullen, necesito tu ayuda –dije apenas me contestaron

-¿Quién? Y ¿Dónde?–fue su única pregunta

-Isabella Brandon – le di el nombre y la dirección de su casa, si en algo era buena Angela era en encontrar y vigilar a las personas y eso era lo que necesitaba en este momento que alguien me digiera ¿Dónde? Tenía su cita mañana Isabella y ¿con quién? Y de ser un hombre seria hombre muerto –espero tu llamada –dicho esto corte la comunicación

Iba a ser una noche muy larga

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté de la cama sobresaltado, al escuchar gritos y risas de la parte inferior de mi casa, Salí de la cama enfadado, por hacerme despertado con el sueño tan maravilloso que estaba teniendo de una Isabella vestida de Blanco, entrando a la iglesia mientras yo la esperaba, ansioso para unirme a ella para siempre

-No ¡Rosalie! –Salí de mi ensoñación al escuchar el grito a dúo de mis hermanos ¿Qué les estaría asiendo Rosalie?

Me puse el pantalón de mi pijama dejando mi torso descubierto y Salí de mi habitación para saber que pasaba

Cuando llegue a la sala donde provenían los gritos de horror de mis hermanos y las risas de Emmett y jazz, me tuve que unir a las risas de mis dos amigos

Vi a los gemelos corriendo alrededor del comedor con Rosalie persiguiéndoles, pero el problema no era ese. El problema era que Rosalie, llevaba puesto unos delantales de peluquería, donde había toda clase de accesorios de peluquería y en la mano llevaba un bol con una sustancia verdosa y a lo lejos se notaba que también era pringosa

-¡Parar! Entender es por vuestro bien ¡No lo veis! Por masturbaos tanto, os están saliendo acné y con esta mascarilla eso feo granos desaparecerán –le decía Rosalie mientras les perseguía provocando que riéramos mas fuerte, creo que en mi vida eh visto a mis hermanos tan rojos de la vergüenza

-Nosotros no, nos masturbamos ¡déjanos en paz! Y no tenemos granos ¡por amor a Buda! –le respondieron, mientras corrían despavorido, intentando salvar su hombría de la loca de su hermana

Me interpuse entre mis hermanos y la loca de mi hermana para que los dejara de perseguir

-Déjalos ¡ya! Rose–hice una pausa dramática para cerciorarme que todos me estuvieran prestando atención –Mejor deja que dios ponga su divina mano y los deje ciegos por estar masturbándose–dije provocando que hasta Rosalie riera y los gemelos me mirara con cara de ¡Nos vengaremos! Antes de salir avergonzados a sus habitaciones

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos riendo, dejamos de reír cuando vimos a los gemelos bajar, vestido como si tuvieran la intención de salir

Alec llevaba un polo gris a juego con sus tenis y unos vaqueros negros, por su parte Seth llevaba un polo azul una chaqueta de cuero negra a juego con sus zapatos y unos Jeans azules oscuros

-¿Para donde vais? –le pregunto Rosalie mirándolos con el ceño fruncido al igual que los nosotros

-Tenemos una cita –contestaron tomando las llaves de sus coches, cierto era que tenía 17 años bueno casi 18 pero mis padres le habían regalados sus coches antes de morir y cada uno tenía el suyo Alec tenía un Ferrari gris metalizado y Seth un Mustang deportivo en rojo escarlata

-¿Una cita? –le pregunte y antes de que me pudieran contestar mi móvil empezó a sonar así que me disculpe y no escuche su respuesta

Era un mensaje de Angela diciéndome el lugar de la ubicación de Isabella

-Me tengo que ir –anuncie subiendo para ducharme y cambiarme para salir

Me duche y me puse un Jean negro roto por las rodillas y un polo negro también que se me ceñía al cuerpo, tome mis gafas y las llaves de mi Harley (Moto) negra

Y Salí de mi casa.

**.**

**. **

Y aquí estaba yo escondido detrás de una columna, mirando o más bien acechando a Isabella, la cual estaba hermosa

Llevaba una minifalda color gris combinados con Peep toe de tacón de agujas **(son unos botines hasta los tobillos n/t: buscarlos en internet)** color caramelo un jersey largo negro que tenia remangado sobre sus codos, con maxi cinturón color caramelo que se ataba con un nudo remarcando su pequeña cintura, estaba sexy pero con glamur, a su lado estaba Alice con un vestido amarillo por debajo de las rodillas de corte clásico, ceñido a su cuerpo y un cinturón gris, de que hacia la acentuación de su cintura y hacia juego con sus tacones.

Estaban paradas en la entrada del cine, esperando o buscando a alguien, estaba por salir a enfrentarla cuando a lo lejos vi a Jasper, Emmett y Rose asiéndome señas ¿pero qué mierda?

Tome mi móvil y le marque

-Se puede saber que ¡Joda! ¿Está pasando y que haces aquí o mejor dicho que hacéis aquí?- le ladre atreves del teléfono

-Hermanito, Hermanito a que no sabes con quien tenían la cita hoy nuestros queridos hermanos pequeños ¿? –me dijo la sicópata que tengo como hermana, burlonamente

-Y a mí que ¡mierda! Me importa ¡a quien se Follen mis hermanos pequeños!–le gruñí

-No. No, No hermanito claro que te importa, porque no vuelves a mirar a Isabella y a Alice –me dijo inmediatamente lo hice y creo haber escuchado mi mandíbula golpearse contra el suelo

Espero que mantenga su pene lejos de mi mujer si lo quiere seguir conservando

Hay estaban esos malditos ¡traidores! Que se hacen llamar mis hermanos, vi como Seth toma a mi Isabella por la cintura y caminaba con ella hasta la taquilla para comprar entradas, me gire un poco para mirar a Alec tomar más tímidamente a Alice de la mano ¿No podía ser Seth igual de tímido y también tomar de la mano a mi Isabella? ¡Agg! Aunque luego corriera el riego de que se la cortara ¡Ay! Ahora tendré que contarle el brazo entero, por tenerlo tan largo ¡ahh!

-Creo que has perdido hermanito –me dijo la loca de Rose al otro lado de la línea

-Yo nunca pierdo, Isabella es mía –le gruñí a mi hermana

-Es inevitable perder debes en cuando, el truco es no convertirlo en un habito –me dijo nunca me gusto prestarle mucha atención a la frases celebres de mi hermanita pero está en particular me dio una idea excelente

-Gracias Rose –le dije de corazón

-Para eso estamos la hermanas, cierto es que no debería meterme, pero tú y Jazz las visteis primeros y bien sabes tú que amo a mis hermanos, ellos son jóvenes y ya encontraran el amor de verdad y a fin de cuentas en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y más cuando eres un Cullen- me dijo colgando alce la vista para mirarla y guiñarle un ojo en complicidad, mientras le hacía señas hacia la taquilla

Camine a paso rápido hasta la taquilla y mis amigos y hermana

-Hola ¡Chicos! Os apetece, ver una peli hoy –le dije mientras me giraba para ver al chico que atendía la taquilla -¿Qué película escogieron las parejas que acaban de esta aquí? –le pregunte asiendo referencia a mis hermanos y mi mujer

-¡Oh! Se refieren a esas diosas ¡Joder! Que buenas estaban, pero aquí entre nosotros dos, creo que tenían que ser putas o algo así porque de lo contrarios, como podían salir con esos dos niños –me dijo el muy idiota, me acerque más al cristal de la taquilla, mientras le sonreía sádicamente

-Cuidado de cómo hablas de mi mujer, mi cuñada y mis dos hermanos-le dije viendo como se le abrían los ojos de la impresión y el susto al ver que había puesto mi arma sobre el mostrador

-¿Q…u…..e? –tartamudeo el muy idiota, mi hermana y mis amigos estaba intentado contener la risas al ver que le niño se había hecho pis en los pantalones

-He dicho ¡Encuentras taquillero muerto en un contenedor de basura! ¿Ahora me vas a decir en que peli entraron mi mujer y sus acompañantes? –le dije sonriéndoles acogedoramente

-C…laro señor ¡Mm! En Recuérdame **(¡sí! Yo también ame esta peli y llore cuando Tyler murió**) –me dijo

-Pues se buen chico y dame 4 entradas –le dije sacando un billete de 50 Euros **(Nota: en Euro por que son europeos, recordar son italianos, por ende están en Italia) **y dejándolo sobre el mostrador, mientras guardaba mi arma

-Se…ñor, lo siento solo quedan dos entradas–Juro que le pobre se desmayarse, cuando fruncí el ceño y lo mire con cara de _te matare como no me des, lo que te estoy pidiendo_

-¡No me importa! dame 4 entradas –le dije sacando de nuevo mi arma – ¿Me has entendido? –le repetí al ver que de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas ¡Niño!

-Si s…eñor! –me dijo imprimiéndome 4 entradas

-¡Gracias! quédate con el cambio y recuerda, cuida lo que dices –le dije dándome la vuelta, no le mate porque no tendría más de 19 años es muy joven para morir por imprudente

Antes de entrar a la sala escaneamos el lugar para saber donde estaban, los localizamos en la tercera fila de arriba hacia abajo, detrás de ellos habían había una anciana y 2 hombres de unos 25 años mirando a mi mujer y a la de Jazz con cara de lobos hambrientos, Seth, Alec, Isabella y Alice estaba entretenido hablando de algo que no se dieron cuenta de que nosotros íbamos entrando a la sala, Emmett y Rose se quedaron en unos asiento cerca a la entrada, por si no le veíamos salir y así tener toda la sala franqueada

Me acerque a los dos hombres despacio con Jazz a mi espalda

-Has visto lo buenas que estaban, yo me quedo con la castaña, tiene una boquita que me muero por saber cómo se vería chupándomela –escuche a uno de los hombres decir

-Esto será fácil, cuando salgan le seguimos nos librarnos de los niños y no quedamos con este par de putitas –escuché decir al otro, para este momento mi cabeza debería estar a punto de estallar de la rabia ¿Putitas? ¿Librarnos? ¿Chupármela? ¡Había oído bien!

Saque mi arma y le apunte a la cabeza a uno de ellos, me acerque lo suficiente como para hablar sin que nadie más escuchara, aparte de él y su amigo

-Voy a contar hasta tres y si en tres segundos no habéis movidos vuestro asqueroso culo de esta sala y fuera de mi vista, Juro que no encontrareis, escondite lo bastante bueno, como para que no os encuentre, por que os encontrare y matare, ahora salir de forma silenciosas –le dije, quería reír al ver como sus caras se ponían blancas -1 y estoy perdiendo la paciencia, 2 –para esta parte del conteo, ya habían desaparecido y nosotros teníamos dos puestos libre, me gire para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta de mi pequeño intercambio de palabra, pero aparte de una viejita de unos 80 años que sentaba al lado de los hombre y ahora mismo nos sonreía ¿raro? Nadie más parecía darse cuenta

Me senté al lado de la mujer y quedando enfrente de Isabella y mi queridísimo hermano

-Bien hecho muchacho, esos dos jóvenes necesitaban un escarmiento –me dijo la mujer mirándome atreves de sus pestañas, mientras me mandaba besos en el aire y me tomaba del brazo ¡Ja! Juro que si tuviera 50 años más me habría casado con esta mujer, era tan graciosa

**.**

La película empezó y las luce de la sala se pusieron más tenues, solo dejándonos con las luz de la gran pantalla, no sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero. Yo cada vez veía todo mas rojo, mi querido hermanito menor, había pasado su mano por los hombros de mi mujer y ahora tenía su Jodida cara de niño bueno enterrada en su cuello, por el rabillo del ojos vi que Alec tenía su cabeza recostada en el regazo de Alice, mientras que ella el acariciaba el cabello, sentí como Jazz se ponía rígido pero lo que me descoloco fue cuando el pequeño cabroncete de mi hermano, le dio un beso en ese, largo y delicado cuello a mi Isabella

-Le mato- gruñí por lo bajo, intentado poniéndome en pie, para ir a interponerme entre ese pequeño demonio con hormonas desatadas, manos largas ¡Tenia que alejarlo de mi mujer!

-Es tu hermano, recuerda –me susurro Jasper con la mandíbula tensa –Ahh le matare ¡Maldito niño tímido esos son lo perores! -Escuche ladrar a Jasper cuando Alec se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de Alice ¡Ja! Te jodes

-Es tu hermano, recuerda –le dije citando sus palabra ¡Ja! Ahora te Jodes, cierto era que no era su hermano de sangre como lo era para mí pero Jazz al igual que Emmett eran nuestro hermanos de corazón que era lo mismo que como si fueran de sangre

Me disponía a reírme de la cara de Jazz cuando vi a Isabella susurrarle algo al oído al mi querido hermanito antes de ponerse en pie para salir de la sala

-Ya vengo –le dije a Jazz, saliendo de mi asiento para seguir a Isabella

La seguí por el pasillo, hasta que la vi entrar al baño de las mujeres, me cerciore que de nadie me estuviera viendo y me adentre en el baño, Bella estaba de espalda a mi echándose agua en el cuello ¿acalorada?

-Mucho, calor o es que le manosearte con mi hermano, te apuesto caliente –le susurre abrazándola por la espalda y pegando mi erección a su culito ¡Sí! Estaba caliente y no es que sea un pervertido, pero verla así vestida, me había pues a mil

-¿Qué este encuentro también fue casual o me estás persiguiendo? ¡Bueno no sé ni para que te pregunto! dile a Angela que es muy buena espía, pero que nunca espié a alguien mejor que ella –me dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a mi

Yo estaba en Shock, había descubierto a Angela, Angela era la mejor espía de Italia ¿como la había descubierto?

-¿Cómo? –le pregunte todavía aturdido

-Soy Rosa Negra recuerdas ¡yo! lo sé todo –me dijo besándome y asiendo que se me olvidara hasta mi nombre ¿Por qué estaba aquí? …No lo sé…

No lo recuerdo

Y no me importa

Sentí como me arrastraba hasta uno de los cubículos del baño

-No sabes las ganas que tenia de verte ¿No sé que me has hecho pero te necesito, te has vuelto una adicción? Sé que esto no está bien. Pero ya tendré tiempo para arreglar el daño y volver a mi vida –me dijo mientras me quitaba la camisa y así que me sentara en el W.C

-Me alegra oírte decir eso y no volverás a tu antigua vida, porque ahora tienes una nueva vida y es junto a mi –le dije con la voz entrecortada, debido a la emoción

No sé en qué momento me encontré desnudo, ni cuando ella se encontró desnuda, de lo único que era consiste, era de que la estaba penetrando lento y pausado, estaba sintiendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, esta vez no había sido como ayer, hoy era distinto, hoy ella había admitido que le pasaba algo conmigo y yo no podía estar más feliz

Le alce apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes de cubículo, mientras yo abría mis piernas para poner tener más equilibrio, la sostuve de la cadera y volví a penetrarla pero estaba vez de una forma salvaje, la estaba marcando como lo había hecho anoche

-Ahora no tienes escapatoria Bella, eres mía y yo soy tuyo y así será para siempre –le dije mientras mis embestidas era salvajes y erráticas

**.**

**.**

-Te amo, recuérdalo –le dije mientras le daba un último beso para salir del baño, después de haber tenido el mejor sexo de mi Jodida vida

-¡! Como quisiera poder dec… -la interrumpí poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios

-Tú me amas, solo que todavía no lo sabes y ahora nada ni nadie nos va a separar ¡amor! nada –le dije tomándola de la cintura para besarla como era debido, la bese, con amor, pasión, esperanza y realidad

Porque eso era esto, mi Jodida realidad, yo la amaba y ella a mí, solo que todavía no lo quería reconocer

Pegue mí frente a la de ella que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados

-Somos uno –le dije soltándola para irme

-Espero no estar equivocándome –la escuche susurrar mas para ella que para mi

-Y no lo haces amor, ahora somos tu y yo y un gran y largo futuro por delante –le dije perdiéndome por la puerta del baño de las mujeres

¿Era feliz? …_¡Sí!_

¿Estaba soñando? …. _¡No!_

¿Estaba enamorado? ….._¡Joder! ¡Sí! _

¿Y ella de ti? ….._¡Sí! Y más veces Si_

¿Y que pasara de ahora en adelante? …_¡No lo sé! _

**Hasta el próximo capítulo B&E**

_Os gusto ¿? _

_Bueno ya estamos a pocos capitulo de que la bomba estalle y de que ratoncito ¡Muera! Y lastimosamente con la muerte de esa escoria esta historia toca su final, un final que nos dejara sin más Edward celosos, hermanos graciosos y hermanas sádicas, esta historia no tiene más de 15 capítulos así que se que todavía falta un poco, pero cada vez nos acercamos mas así que espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo, donde por fin el amor salió a flote _

_¡Ay! nuestro Eddy, que lo celos me lo corrompen ¡Pero seamos sinceras quien no quieres un Eddy así de corrompido! No se vosotras, pero yo quiero uno ¡se lo pediré a papa Noel! _

_Y que me decís de los gemelitos que pillines ¡Ja! Alec y su timidez ese cuento no se lo cree ni él y Seth tan directo, como su hermanito Eddy, me da pena por ellos, pero tranquilas mujer les buscare un par que chicas lindas, pero no nos deprimamos que todavía queda mucho Seth y Alec para rato y mucho celos para nuestros Jazz y Eddy jajaja_

_¿Cómo será la vida de nuestra parejita de ahora en adelante? ¿Podrá Isabella en realidad crear de nuevo un corazón y hacerlo por Eddy? ¡Umm! Quien sabes_

_Hasta pronto Katty _

_Y ya sabéis ¡Sí! queréis que escriba cualquier capitulo de otra de mis historias me lo comentáis y cuando tenga tiempo entre el bar y mi hora de descanso escribiré un poco_

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

**Jodidamente os amo mis lectoras **

_Y si que capitulo tan Jodidamente largo jajaja espero que lo hayáis disfrutado Besos _

_**Nota:**__** Siento no contestar a vuestro comentarios y darlos las gracias personalmente como suelo hacerlo, pero como ya sabéis como lo de mi Bar no tengo casi tiempo, así que perdonarme, prometo que cuando tenga más tiempo, contestare a todos y cada uno de vuestros Reviews ¡Os amo! **_


	8. ¡¡EL RATÓN, TIENE AL GATO!¿?

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P S**i**e**n**t**o** l**a** t**a**r**d**a**n**z**a

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

…_**..B**__ueno Vamos allá….._

_**¿¡! EL RATÓN TIENE AL GATO ¡!**_

**ISABELLA Y ALICE**

El amor puede llegar a ser una desventaja cuando en tus prioridades esta la palabra: Venganza

**EDWARD **

_Milán/Italia _

Conejitos, blancos, esponjosos y tiernos, conejitos, blancos y tiernos ¡!ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡! Piensa en conejitos ¡Ahh! No funciona ¡Le voy a matar! ¡Maldito niño con manos de pulpo!

_Donde te vea las manos, Seth_ gruñí entre diente a mi hermano

¡Sí! Aquí estaba ¡Yo! sentado a la derecha de la mujer que amo y mi adorado hermano (Nótese el sarcasmo) estaba sentado a su izquierda, mientras le metía mano a **Mi Mujer** debajo de la mesa ¡Maldito niño!

¿Y os preguntareis porque no hago nada? ¡Fácil! Porque es la Jodida cita de mi hermanito ¡Sí! **Mi Mujer **es la cita de mi _hermano _

¡YO! Edward Anthony Cullen, uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos y temidos de toda Italia; estaba siendo humillado en un restaurante mientras compartía una cena con mi familia y _la chica_ de mi hermano

_ ¿Qué pasa contigo? Edd_ me espeto enfadado el niñato que tengo por hermano _llevas toda la Jodida noche, diciéndome ¡Que tengo y no tengo que hacer! _me gruño mirándome fijamente

Para esta parte de la discusión todos habían dejado de comer para, prestarnos atención

_Seth se puede…_ interrumpí a Rose antes de que siguiera con su regaño

_Cállate ¡! Rose, yo me encargo_ le dije a mi hermana para girarme a mirar a el experimento de hombre que tengo por hermano menor _ Escúchame y escúchame muy bien Seth, No voy a permitir que tú y tu jodida _chica __escupí con rencor la palabra chica antes de continuar_ os estéis manoseando en mi presencia, así que pon ¡la jodidas manos! donde ¡Yo! las vea ¿me has entendido?- le gruñí la orden

Estaba cansado de ver como cada cinco segundos, _mi hermanito_, desaparecía sus manos, para tocar a **Mi Mujer** en mis asquerosas narices

Estas semanas, había sido muy benevolente, con _él._ Al no decirle que Isabella era **Mi Mujer**; me había dejado convencer por ella y Rose de que lo mejor era que Isabella terminara con_ él_ de una forma suave y que con el tiempo, cuando_ él_ se olvidaría de ella y yo podría besar y acariciar a **Mi MUJER** sin remordimiento al saber que mi hermano menor estaba enamorado de ella

Pero hoy había sido demasiado para mi auto control y salud mental, estaba cansado de ver a ese enano manosear a **Mi Mujer**, mientras que ella intentaba pararlo

Y juro que si no paraba. Iba a terminar cortándole las manos por pulpo

_ ¡¿Qué Mierda pasa contigo? Cullen, es _Mi Mujer _y la toco, cómo y cuándo ¡YO! quiera_ me grito poniéndose en pie y provocando que los que estaban en las mesas próximas, se giraran a vernos

Pero yo estaba desconectado solo escuchaba esa maldita palabra _¡SU MUJER!_ ¡El acababa de reclama a **Mi Mujer** como suya, enfrente de todos! Acababa de dejarme en ridículo, frente a _todos_

Yo ya no era dueño de mis actos ni de mi cuerpo, solo escuche como la silla, donde hasta hace poco segundos estaba sentado, caía al suelo en un golpe seco, lo veía todo rojo

Gire sobre mis talones y de una zancada, quede frente a _mi adorado hermano pequeño_

Creo que ahora mismo me parecía mucho a un toro bravo, mi pecho subía y baja de forma violente, mis fosas nasales aleteaban violentamente y mi cara estaba distorsionada por la ira

_escúcheme, porque no lo pienso volver a repetir, Cullen_ le espete acercando mi cara a la suya_ Isabella es **MIA** y solo** MIA** así que no quiero volver a verte tocar, mejor dicho no quiero ni que la mires ¡oh estarás en serios problemas!- le escupí, ante su mirada atónita

Tome a Isabella del brazo y a grandes zancadas, abandone con ella del restaurante, dejando todo ese jodido circo atrás

**.**

**.**

No sabía a qué hora había salido de los limites de Milán, ni tampoco sabía cuento tiempo había pasado, ahora solo me encontraba en la mitad de una carretera desierta con el coche apagado y con la mujer que amo a mi lado ignorándome ¡Cómo si le diera asco! Solo era consciente que me sentía mal, acababa de pelearme con mi hermano ¿por una mujer? Cierto era que no era cualquier mujer, era **Mi Mujer**, la persona que amo y amare por siempre y para siempre, pero había amenazado a mi hermano, había aplastado la promesa que le había hecho a mis padres, de cuidar y proteger a mis hermanos, toda mi vida, me la había pasado protegiéndolos de las personas equivocadas, hasta hoy no me había dado cuenta de que con la única persona que ellos corrían peligro era conmigo

Salí del auto, necesitaba pensar ¿y ahora como solucionaría esto? ¿Cómo volvería a confiar en mí? Porque ese era un problema, no me fiaba de mí, no me fiaba de ser capaz de estar con mi hermano y no intentar matarle, por mirar o tocar a **Mi Mujer**

¿_Mi Mujer_? Ya no estaba seguro de que lo fuera y si de algo estaba seguro era que si Isabella, quería deshacerse de mí, no le costaría nada desaparecer y no volverme a ver _jamás _

Solo ese pensamiento, provoco que mi corazón, se apretujara del dolor, ella estaba dolida conmigo y lo sabía, desde que habíamos dejado el restaurante, no me había mirado, ni me había hablado y tampoco se había defendido para librase de mi y eso en el idioma de Isabella quería decir: _Estoy Jodidamente cabreada y estoy pensando seriamente si vale la pena estar conmigo o no ¿? _

Pero había algo que ella no sabia y era que si ella me dejaba ¡Yo! Moriría y lo peor de todo es que no podía respaldarme en mi familia, no podía hacerle eso, ellos tenía una vida, Rose tenia a Emmett, Jasper lo más probable es que se fuera con Alice, Alec en más de una ocasión había manifestado su deseo de irse a Londres a estudiar arte y Seth pude que me perdonara, pero el también haría su vida y yo no podía quedarme con ellos a joderles el futuro

Salí de mi tortura cuando sentí unos pequeños brazos rodearme ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿No me odia? ¿No se daba cuento de lo que acababa de hacer?

_ Deja de tortúrate por cosas pasadas, ahora mejor empecemos a planificar como arreglar el futuro_ me dijo, mientras recostaba sus cabeza en mi espalda

_ ¿Qué? _dije sin entender todavía lo que me había tratado de decir ¿por qué me hablaba? era un ser despreciable, acababa de amenazar a mi hermano, es que no se había dado cuenta

_Edward, sé que esto… que tenemos ¡umm! No acido fácil y menos para ti, te he abandonado, humillado y lo sigo haciendo tu me amas y yo solo me he dedicado a ponerte las cosas difíciles, te entiendo y créeme que lo hago, no debe ser fácil para ti ver a la persona que amas riendo y besando a otra persona y más si esa otra persona es tu hermano, cuando te propuse que me dejaras manejar las cosas a mí con lo referente a Seth, no pensé que se complicaría y todo terminaría convirtiéndose en esto, ahora todo está mal y es mi culpa, desde un principio debí alejarme de ti_ cuando dijo esto no pude evitar que mi cuerpo se tensara, ella se iba a ir, lo sabía y yo no podría a ser nada, sus brazos dejaron de rodear mi cuerpo y la sentí alejarse, no estaba preparado para su adiós, pero no podía hacer nada, todo era mi culpa, por mis malditos celos, todo se había ido a la mierda, sentí como una lagrima rodaba mi mejilla, tenía la mirada perdida, no quería ver como se iba, no podría soportarlo, pero de la nada una pequeña mano limpio las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos, volví a la realidad, para encontrarme con la mirada asustada de Bella _No, no llores, no lo entiendes, debería de alegarme, desde que llegue a tu vida solo he provocado dolor y angustia en ti, no merezco que me ames, no mereces estar con alguien roto como yo_ suspiro profundamente cuando iba a hablar ella, comenzó de nuevo _Pero simplemente no puedo, no puedo dejarte, no puedo dejar mi corazón, no puedo abandonar a la persona que amo_ me dijo mirándome a los ojos

Yo estaba en Shock ella acaba de reconocer que me amaba a mí, Isabella, me acababa de decir que me ama. Sentí como mi corazón latía a la misma velocidad que un pura sangre corría campo, ella acababa de admitir que me amaba y yo acababa de caer en el más maravillosos sueño.

_Te amo_ le susurre antes de besarla con amor, devoción, esperanza y felicidad

Esa noche la ame como nunca lo había hecho, la luna, las estrellas y el extenso cielo, fueron testigos de el amor entre un hombre y una mujer. Los cuales serian felices por toda la eternidad

**.**

**.**

Las cosas en la mansión no iba muy bien que digamos, Rose me había perdonado y entendido, ella sabía todo lo que yo había sufrido por Bella, aunque estaba todavía un poco enfadado por mi amenaza hacia mi hermano pequeño trataba de ser imparcial. Emmett me había comprendido desde el principio ya que de solo imaginar que su Rose estuviera con alguien más lo ponía rabioso

Jasper estaba en la misma situación mía, cierto era que no había amenazado a Alec, pero se había llevado a Alice y le había dicho que ella era de él y ahora los gemelos no lo podía ni ver al igual que a mi

Seth y Alec, solo salían de sus habitaciones para lo primordial, las comidas, y cuando yo estaba cerca, Seth se ponía en pie y desaparecía por las escaleras seguido por Alec

Con Mi Bella las cosas estaban más que bien, vivíamos junto en mi apartamento en lo que se arreglaran las cosas con mi hermano, salíamos de camita por los parque, comíamos algodón de azúcar, comprobamos estúpido globos de colores y formas, el caso todo era suave y rosas, me sentía como en una de esas absurdas películas de DISNEY donde está la típica chica pobre e infeliz y de la noche a la mañana aparece un príncipe azul en su blanco corcel y todo se vuelve rosa y esponjoso ¡Pues si! en este estúpido cuento yo era la estúpida chica infeliz y Bella era mi adorado príncipe azul y yo estaba feliz de vestir un gran y pomposo vestido blanco y ponerme unas hermosas zapatillas de cristal, el caso me sentía Edwardcienta **(N/T: Lo siento no puede resistirme)** un nombre patético pero yo era una princesa FELIZ

**.**

Hoy había sido un día un poco fuera de lo común, Bella se había ido antes de que yo despertara y eso no era muy normal, había descubierto que Bella era sencilla y cariñosa, no era la perra sin sentimiento en la que se convertía cuando trabajaba y eso me gustaba, me encantaba que me mimara, digiera palabra de amor y lo que más amaba era cuando me arrullaba hasta quedarme dormido, moría cuando escuchaba su corazón palpitar como loco cuando yo estaba cerca, me encantaba cuando me celaba. A la vez que amaba que se portara como una autentica zorra en la cama, marcándome como suyo, como yo lo hacía con ella

Pero hoy no había sido como siempre, me había despertado solo y por el calor de las sabanas sabia que ella se había levantado hace horas, fui a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrarla allí, asiendo el desayuno, pero no estaba, el pánico se apodero de mi ¿me habría abandona? ¿Se habría cansado de estar con alguien tan patético como yo? ¿Habría encontrado a alguien mejor?

Pero todo se disipo cuando vi la nota que estaba pegada a la puerta de la entrada

_¡Mi princesa!_

_He tenido que salir a hacer unos pendientes, nos vemos en la reunión_

_Con amor tú Príncipe azul_

_P.T: Comportante como la dama que eres y no estés zorreando a mis espaldas, Te amo_

Me reí al leer la nota, había cometido el error de decirle que ella era como mi príncipe azul y desde entonces me llama princesa, no me disgustaba pero a causa de esto Emm y Jazz no me dicen cosas como: Edward nieve y sus siete enanitos o Edwarcita y la Bella y muchos más ¡Malditos idiotas!

Cuando termine de ducharme, desayune y vestí.

Hoy teníamos reunión de la organización, desde que Rosa Negra había eliminados las pruebas que tenia la **DEA **de nosotros habíamos decidió suspender las reuniones por una temporada, para no levantar sospechas

Y de eso ya 6 semanas, la reunión de hoy se centraría en los últimos movimientos de James y los rumanos, ya que el trato con Rosa Negra era que ellas nos ayudaba y nosotros a ellas para capturar a James, yo estaba deseando ponerle las manos encima a ese cabron, desde luego Laurent no corrió con mucha suerte, cuando me había enterado de todo lo que había pasado con mi Bella y Alice, no me había podido resistir y había matado a Laurent para luego enviarle en cajas y por partes al maldito de su primo James

Salí de mis dulces recuerdos, ya que faltaba 20 minutos para que la reunión, comenzara y yo todavía estaba en nuestro apartamento y además me moría de ganas por besar a** Mi Mujer **

**.**

Las cosas se estaba tornando tensas, Rosa Negra no había aparecido todavía y la reunión había empezado a la 11:00 y era la 13:00 y no había rastro de las hermanas Swan por ende no había rastro de Mi Bella la había llamado al móvil pero estaba apagado y estaba empezando a preocuparme

_Me voy, no me puedo quedar cruzados de brazos_ le dije poniéndome en pie, pensaba salir a buscar a Bella así fuera hasta debajo de las piedras

_Yo voy contigo_ dijeron Emm y Jazz a la vez poniéndose en pie

_Me quedare aquí, por si aparecen, mantenerme informada_ dijo Rose, siendo secundada por los demás miembros de la organización

_Llamaremos a nuestros hombre para que las busquen_ dijo Marco, tomando su móvil

Me dirigí a la puerta siendo flaqueado por los Americanos (Jazz y Emm) antes de poder abrir la puerta un guardia entro corriendo con un sobre de manila*(sobre de color café) grande en las manos y dándomelo directamente a mi

_Un joven lo dejo en la entrada y dijo que era para usted Sr. Cullen y que era importante_ dijo el guardia

¿Esto no podía ser verdad?

_ ¡Es una broma! ¡No me Jodas! estas mujeres han vuelto al jueguecito de las notas _ espeto Jacob claramente enfado

Yo todavía no me lo creía ¿enserio? Y si era así que quería decir esto ¿Qué se habían ido? No, no desterré rápidamente esa idea de mi cabeza, Bella me amaba y nunca me abandonaría yo lo sabia

Abrí el sobre con las manos temblorosas, dentro había un CD y un papel doblado a la mitad

Tome el papel, pero lo que leí en él, no era nada, pero nada bueno

Sentí mi corazón, romperse ¿¡No podía ser cierto! ¿¡No podía! Fui consciente de que alguien me quito el papel de las manos

_**¡Qué curioso y caprichoso! es el destino; ahora es el ratón que tiene al gato en su poder **_

_**James**_

Escuchar como Aro lo leía, me confirmo que no estaba soñando, ni que había leído mal._ ÉL_ tenía a Alice y a Mi tierna y dulce Bella ¿Pero cómo había pasado? ¿Dónde? ¿A qué hora?

Tenía muchas preguntas, pero la principal era ¿Estaba mi Bella viva? el corazón se me estrujaba cada vez más al pensar en las posibilidad

Esa ¡Maldita rata! tenía a **Mi Mujer** y yo le iba a matar, me gire sobre mis talones dispuesto a ir a buscar a esa ¡Maldita rata de alcantarilla! pero alguien me aprisiono en sus brazos, Deteniendo mi marcha

_ ¡Suéltame! ¡Joder! Emmett, ¡suéltame! si le a hecho algo a Bella le matare, lo matare_ grite intentado zafarme de sus brazos

_Cálmate Edward, tenemos que pensar ¡vale! No hagas nada estúpido, si están vivas todavía lo único que provocaras es que las mate cuando te vea, así que ¡relájate! _me dijo, era verdad, si ella estaba viva, lo único que provocaría era que la matara por mi imprudencia, deje de forcejear e intente sosegarme ¡Cuando!...

¡Bingo!

En el sobre había un CD, me solté del agarre de Emmett y con rapidez tome el sobre, me acerque hasta el cuarto de monitores y le di el CD a uno de los chicos para que lo pusiera para saber que contenía

Volví a la sala pero lo que los monitores mostraban prefería no haberlo visto nunca

Hay atada a una silla estaba **Mi Mujer**, Mi Bella, tenia cabeza colgando pero se podía apreciar que tenía la cara cubierta de sangre y estaba jadeante ¡La había Golpeado! de repente apareció ¡Esa Maldita Rata! se arrodillo a su lado, tomando sus hermanos cabellos con violencia y levantándole la cabeza pude ver su cara a la perfección y ¿estaba sonriendo? ¿Por qué no lo entendía?

** *Ves esto Cullen, todavía está con vida ¿vivir o morir? ¿eso depende de ti?*** escuchamos la asquerosas voz de James antes de que el video terminara ¡estaba viva! pero…

_***Vivir o Morir ¿Eso depende de ti?***_Había dicho esa ¡Rata!

Salí de mi shock al escuchar una atronadora carcajada ¿pero quién osaba reírse? Me gire dispuesto a matar al maldito que reía

Y hay en la puerta estaba la última persona que pensé ver en este momento

Pero estaba riéndose ¿Por qué?

_**HASTA LA PROXIMA**_

_¡Amores! he vuelto, ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo, así que actualizare más a menudo espero que os haya gustado_

_¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Quién se reía? ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¡Umm! Muchas preguntas _

_Gracias por estar conmigo todavía_

_Os amo mis viejas/os lectoras/res y Bienvenidos a los nuevo _

_Prometo contestar a vuestros __**REVIEWS **__en el próximo capitulo_

_Os amo Katty _

**ATENCION: Nueva historia**

**CAMINO A LA PERDICION**: Bella & Edward Radet: M

_**NEW MOON **__Han pasado 11 años desde que Edward dejo a Bella. Las cosas han cambio, Edward ya no es el caballero de antaño y Bella ahora es una mujer. Y Ahora Edward busca algo que le pertenece y no descansara hasta tenerlo. Violencia, Sexo, Drama y amor enfermizo ¿Qué acido de la vida de Isabella estos 11 años? __**_Ya vez_**__ me dijo acorralándome, contra la pared y su cuerpo ___**Alguien a de morir cada noche en mi camino, hasta que yo deje de existir. Y tú eres una opción admirable para ser víctima, puesto a que eres un asesino tan cruel como yo**___ termino clavando sus colmillos en cuello, mientras de lo más profundo de mi garganta, salía un grito desgarrador _

Recordar os amo

Siento los horrores de ortografía ¡Besos!

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**


	9. Ciñendose

**Declaración: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M, historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y contenido sexual

****E**s**t**e** c**a**p**í**t**u**l**o** v**a** d**e**d**i**c**a**d**o** a **m**i**s** l**e**c**t**o**r**a**s**, g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r l**e**e**r**m**e** y **J**o**d**i**d**a**m**e**n**t**e** g**r**a**c**i**a**s p**o**r v**u**e**s**t**r**o **R**e**v**i**e**w**s**** :P S**i**e**n**t**o** l**a** t**a**r**d**a**n**z**a

**¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews! _ ¡Espero merecer vuestros Reviews!**

**P.D: F**EL**IZ **AÑ**O N**UE**VO, **AM**OR**ES**…**

**¡! CIÑÉNDOSE AL PLAN ¡!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**e pie en el marco de la puerta ante la atónita mirada de todos, estaba Alice, con un par de moretones en la cara y con el brazo derecho cubierto de sangre, riéndose como loca**, **verla reírse de esa forma, me recordaba a los malos sádicos de las películas de terror

_¡Alice! _Grito Jasper, corriendo hacia ella

No entendía nada ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estaba Alice, con el brazo cubierto de sangre y con moretones? ¿Había visto el video? Y de ser así ¿Por qué se reía?

No estaba procesando la información como era debido, mi cerebro estaba en colazo

Mi Bella, estaba siendo retenida y torturada por un sicópata… y yo no sabía qué hacer, ahora que había pensado con cabeza fría sabia que, si hacia algún movimiento brusco, podía correr el riesgo de que ese loco matara a Bella y el había dicho que yo podía hacer algo, para impedir la muerte de mi Bella ¿pero el que?

Me puse en pie de un salto, y camine como león enjaulado, ignorando, la estridente risa de Alice y los murmullos del resto

¿Por qué no paraba de reír? me estaba volviendo loco ¿Qué era lo que tenía tanta gracia?

No lo soporte mas y a grandes zancadas me acerque a ella, haciendo a un lado a Jasper y tomándola del brazo ¿¡Necesitaba que se callara! Quería que se callara

_¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! _le grite zarandeándola

Su risa estaba abriéndome un gran agujero en la cabeza

Antes de que pudiera buscar una forma más efectiva de callarla, un golpe en mi mandíbula, me obligo a retroceder, mientras sacudía la cabeza tratando de enfocarme ¿Qué mierda?

_¡Nunca en tu vida, vuelvas a tratar a si a mi mujer! Cullen _me grito Jasper apuntándome con su arma a la cara

Saque mi arma, acercándome a él y apuntándole con esta

_Pues dile que se ¡Calle la maldita boca de una vez! _le espete colérico, poniendo el cañón de mi arma en su frente, mientras que el hacía lo mismo con la suya

Ahora todos y hasta Alice se había quedado callada

_ ¿¡Que creéis que estáis haciendo! _Grito Emmett, acercándose a nosotros con la clara intención de alejarnos

_No me vas a decir como tengo que tratar a mi mujer _me espeto Jasper mirándome con los ojos inyectados de odio

_Tranquilo, que si no eres capaz de controlar a tu mujer, yo te puedo enseñar cómo hacerlo_ le inquirí, flexionando el brazo con el que le apuntaba para acerca mi cara a la suya

Estábamos tan absortos en matarnos mutuamente con la mirada que, solo pudimos saltar de la impresión cuando Alice, en un rápido movimiento nos quito el arma a los dos, sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar

_Mira que los hombres podéis llegar a hacer, estúpido cuando os lo proponéis _ladro colérica, mientras se adentraba en la sala y se sentaba al lado de Aro, que la miraba con los ojos abierto al igual que el resto

_¿Cómo has hecho eso? _le pregunto Rose sacudiendo la cabeza repetidas veces

_Luego te lo enseño, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer _dijo antes de gritar a los controladores que reprodujeran el video del maldito de James de nuevo

Todos nos volvimos nuevamente al escuchar la voz de James resonar en la sala

** *Ves esto Cullen, todavía esta vida, vivir o morir ¿eso depende de ti?*** las malditas palabras de James quedaron resonando como un eco en la sala cuando el video acabo y como había pasado antes, Alice volvió a reírse pero esta vez de manera más calmada ¿Pero por que se reía?

_¿De qué mierda te ríes? _le dije entre dientes, se giro para mirarme mientras se ponía en pie, y arrancaba la manga derecha de su camisa, dejando ante nuestra vista un par de cortes en la parte superior de su antebrazo, parecían marcas hechas por un puñal

_Me rio de la ingenuidad de nuestro querido ratoncito _dijo volviendo a reír y déjame confuso al igual que al resto

_¿Qué quieres decir con eso? _Pregunto Jacob mirándola, como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, y para ser sincero hasta yo creo que la ha perdido

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Jasper, entraba a la sala con un botiquín y se acercaba a Alice ¿Cuándo había salido?

_Enserio, creéis que el atrapo a mi hermana _nos miro con incredulidad _Por ¡Dios! somos Rosa Negra, nosotras nunca, hacemos algo si no hay un plan de por medio _dijo sonriendo ¿Qué quería decir? No entendía nada ¿un plan?

_Que quieres decir con ¿lo de atrapo? _le pregunte rudamente intentando encontrarle pies y cabeza a lo que decía

Escuche como Jasper me gruñía, antes de que Alice contestara

_Exactamente eso es lo que quiero decir, el no atrapo a mi hermana, ella se entrego _ sentía como el cuerpo me temblaba, escuchaba mi corazón latir detrás de mis orejas, creo que sufriría una aneurisma, si no encontraba lo lógico del asuntó ahora mismo

-¡¿Qué hizo qué? _Grite una vez procese la información

_Lo que has escuchado, querido Eddy _dijo reflexionando el brazo, que ahora estaba limpio de sangre y solo llevaba una venda desde el hombro hasta el codo

_ ¿¡Pero es estúpida? ¿Por qué mierda haría tal estupidez? _Grite jalándome el cabello frustrado ¡Mierda! No podía haberme enamorando de una mujer normal, de esas que le temen a los ratones o algo así

Yo tenía que enamorarme de una esquizofrénica, sicópata, con tendencias paranoides ¡Awg!

_ ¡¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu mismo? _me contesto sacando su BlackBerry, me guiño un ojo sonriéndome antes de marca un número

_¿¡Que coñ… _la voz de Alice me callo, antes de que me pusiera a despotricar como un loco

_Hola Hermanita, ¿Cómo te están tratando, por ahí? _dijo con sorna, despegándose el teléfono de la oreja y poniendo el manos libres

_Cariño, me siento como en un hotel de cinco estrellas, un servicio pésimo y luego te cobran como si te hubieran follado _esa voz, era ella, era mi Bella, ¿Pero cómo?

_¡Bella! _Acercándome con la clara intención de coger el teléfono, pero Alice, fue más rápida

_No, Cullen ¡Niño malo! Todos queremos saludarla, así que pórtate bien _me dijo sonriéndome como el gato de Alicia

_Hermanita, tu noviecito se muere por saludarte _dijo con voz fuerte Alice, antes de poner otra vez en teléfono sobre la mesa

Ahora todos nos habíamos acercado, haciendo un círculo alrededor de Alice y el teléfono

_¡Princesita! Amor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? _al escuchar su respuesta solo pude ponerme furioso

_¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¿Qué, qué pasa? Enserio lo preguntas. Isabella eres estúpida o has perdido algún tornillo ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a entregarte en a ese sádico? ¡Has perdido los papeles! ¡¿Dime en qué coño estaba pensando? _grite como un poseso, esta mujer tenía que haber perdido la cabeza ¡¿Por qué su comportamiento no tenía otra explicación?

_¡Awg! Que estresado estas cariño, y no, no he perdido la cabeza, simplemente me estoy ciñendo al plan _cuando dijo lo ultimo su voz sonó macabra, provocando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera

_¡¿Qué plan? _Preguntó Emmett, antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca

_ ¡Alice! os informara de todo, yo no tengo tiempo, los estoy escuchando acercarse _dijo con voz susurrante, provocando que mi piel se helara, estaba en peligro

_Dime ¿¡Donde estas! Bella, por favor, tengo que ir por ti _le dije suplicante, como le pasara algo, yo moriría

_Tranquilo Amor, nos veremos pronto, te lo prometo, ahora tengo que dejarte. Necesito que me prometas que no harás ninguna estupidez Edward, recuerda que ¡Te quiero! _dijo con voz segura, por muy raro que parezca su voz logro tranquilizarme

_Lo prometo _conteste

_¡¿Alice? la coordenadas son 68 norte, 54 oeste y 98 sur, nos vemos pronto Hermana, Adiós _dijo antes de que la comunicación se cortara, dejándonos a todos sumido es un silencio sepulcral

Le había prometido no hacer nada, ¿Pero que pretendía? ¿Qué me quedara de brazos cruzados?

_Alice, ¿!De que plan, estáis hablando¡? no mejor cuéntanos todo desde el principio _le pregunte más sosegado, sentándome a su lado

Con rapidez los demás tomaron asiento, para escuchar hablar a Alice

_Bueno, como sabéis hoy nos reuníamos, para hablar del plan que íbamos a ejecutar para atrapar a _James_ _paro de hablar, para aclararse al garganta, parecía que el solo hecho de nombrar a ese cabron, provocaba que se le atascaran las palabras de la rabia _Como decía, lo que vosotros no sabíais es que nosotras, ya teníamos un plan, el cual se puso en marcha desde hace una semana _se puso en pie para tomar un portátil _desde la semana pasada, habíamos estado soltare pistas a James, cebos para hacerle salir de su ratonera, pero al parecer el rumor de que Edward Cullen había encontrado mujer, se extendió como la pólvora y que estaba enamorado fue la guinda del pastel, el caso es que esto llego al oído de todos, y como era de esperar a los oídos de_ James_ también _observamos como descargaba una información de su móvil hasta el ordenador, sus dedos se movían velozmente sobre el teclado, mientras hablaba con nosotros _Señores, al parecer a nuestro querido amigo_ James_, secuestra a Bella y chantajear a Edward le parecía una buena forma de vengarse y hacerse con la vuestra organización. Desde hace unas semanas, mando a seguir a Bella, dándonos así a nosotras el plan perfecto _paro de hablar, para mirarnos a todos sonriendo como niña pequeña, mientras giraba el ordenador hacia nosotros _ así pues hoy, le dimos la oportunidad que estaba esperando para secuestras a Bella y deshacerse de mí, ya que yo siempre estaba con ella, así pues después de que los secuestradores de poca mota que contrato, se llevara a Bella y a mí me dieran por muerta _dije mirando su brazo, ¡Dios! No quería ni imaginarme la escena _Bella, lleva en el cuerpo un par de trasmisores, de localización y comunicación, como el que tiene en el oído, corrimos con la suerte de que James no la reconoció, porque si no nuestro plan se habría complicando un poco, bueno señores la cosas es que gracias a mis conocimientos informáticos y a al gran don de actriz de mi hermanita, Ratoncito tiene al gato metido en su madriguera _termino de decir enseñándonos los planos de una mansión.

Si lo había entendido, que creo que lo había hecho, esos planos eran los de la casa donde se encontraba James y mi Bella

_¡¿Y que cuando vamos a actuar? _le pregunte con impaciencia

_Tranquilo cuñadito, solo tenemos que esperar la señal _dijo sacudiendo su móvil frente a mi cara _asa que no perdamos mas el tiempo, necesito que coordinéis a vuestros mejores hombres, poneos vuestras mejores ropas, hoy nos vamos de caza _nos sonrió, mientras caminaba hacia la salida _Nos encontraremos en la salida en media hora, y caballeros, queremos a _James_ vivo _dijo siniestramente antes de salir y dejarnos a todos impresionados

¡Rectifico! Me encanta estar enamorado de una mujer sicópata

**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

_¡Os ha gustado! Como veis la loca que se reía era nuestra pequeña y maliciosa Alice ¡¿Qué os gusto el plan? Mira que hay que ser retorcidas ¡¿Qué creéis que pasara? ¿Saldrá todo bien? _

_Bueno como siempre gracias por estar aquí conmigo, prometo contestar a vuestro Reviews en el próximo capitulo_

_**ATENCION:**__ Tengo nueva historia _

_**BAD TEACHER:**__ Humor/Romance Radet __**M**__. Una Bella adulta o eso quiere ella creer y un Edward adolecente muy hormonado _

_S__**uma**__rio__: Isabella Swan apodada por sus profesores "la Hiena" con tan solo 16 años fue expulsada del Instituto, por su rebeldía y bromas pesadas, en compañía de su mejor amigo Jasper Whitlhok. Cuatro Años después vuelve, ahora es una adulta responsable, o eso hace creer, en su nueva etapa de adulta se tendrá que enfrentar, al el mundo laboral siendo la profesora suplente de la clase de sexualidad, la pregunta es ¿Cómo pretende una adulta con complejo de adolecente rebelde, darle clase a unos adolecentes hormonados y rebeldes? Incluyendo a Edward Cullen, el Play Boy rebelde numero uno de la escuela, que ahora, hará hasta lo imposible para meterla en su cama ___Que te folle un perro, Whitlhok_ el espete a mi estúpido amigo, antes de escuchar una risillas. ¡Joder mis alumnos me han escuchado! ¡Mierda! No sé que me decía que este iba a ser mi primer y último trabajo como profesora / Amor, sexo, diversión y una Bella nada responsable_

_**Pasaos y espero que os guste**_

_**También pasaos por mis otras historias**__: toda mis historias son Edward y Bella y todos son __**Radet: M**__ excepto __**"MI ANGEL CAIDO"**_

_**MI ANGEL CAIDO:**__ B&E. Drama /Romance, Ángeles /Vampiros. Isabella sádica y vengativa y un Edward sarcástico _

_**MI DULCE PERDICION**__: B&E. Romance/ Drama 6 años después de luna nueva. Humano/ Vampiro. Una Bella Arpía y un Edward pervertido y caliente _

_**CAMINO A LA PERDICION:**__ B&E Romance/ Drama 11 años después de luna nueva Humano/ Vampiro. Un Edward sádico y perverso y una Bella ¿? ¿Qué pasa con Bella?_

_**ROMEO Y JULIETA LUCHAN Y ROMEO CAE…:**__ B&E Humor/Romance. Humanos, amor de instituto Un Edward Play Boy, intento jugar con la chica equivocada_

_**MI CHICA DE OJOS VIOLETA**__: B&E Humor /Romance. Humanos Amor de instituto (este Fic originalmente se llamaba Beso de la muerte) pero he cambiando el nombre por este, este Fic ahora mismo se encuentra en reformas) promete volver pronto y mejor. Una Bella rebelde y caliente y un Edward no muy santo _

_También tengo un par de __**mini Fic:**_

_**SOY JODIDAMENTE SWAN BELLA SWAN: **__Una Bella que escucha voces y un Edward que se deja arrastras a las locuras de la sicópata de su novia. Humor/Romance_

_**CHUPAME UN PIE**__: Un Edward Friki y con una familia poco convencional y una Bella rebelde. Humor/ Romance_

_**Siento los horrores de ortografía y gramática**_

_Jodidamente os quiero y gracias por estar conmigo antiguas lectoras y __**bienvenidos/as a los nuevos/ as lectoras**_

_**Os Amo ¡Feliz Año!**_

_**NOTA MÁS IMPORTANTE:**__ ¡Os! Cuento, puede que tarde un poco como os habréis dado cuenta, lo que pasa es que, me he quedado si el cargador del ordenador y también sin internet, así pues, he mandado a traer un cargador nuevo pero tardara un poco y el internet, no sé cuando vuelva a tenerlo, así pues lo siento, tardare un poco, espero que me tengáis paciencia, como entenderéis, sin ordenador no puedo escribir, pero las estoy escribiendo en hojas, así que solo me faltaría redactarlas en el ordenador, crucemos los dedos para que el cargador y el internet no tarden mucho en restituirse, os quiero y espero que disfrutéis de estos capítulos, con un jodidamente enorme amor, me despido Katty _


End file.
